Back to Nature
by Princess Fantasia
Summary: Novelisasi dari cerita gamenya. Jack datang kembali ke Mineral Town setelah 10 tahun berlalu sejak kedatangannya yang sebelumnya, untuk melihat tanah warisan almr. kakeknya dan menemui teman masa kecilnya. Lalu, Thomas menawarkan untuk mengolah tanah itu.
1. Chapter 1: Back to Mineral Town

Disclaimer: HM bukan punyaku

Rating: T

Warning: OOC (mungkin), membosankan kelihatannya, miss typo, dll.

**Chapter 1: Back to Mineral Town**

Jack melangkah masuk ke dalam sebuah lahan perkebunan. Lahan yang luas, namun berantakan dan terlantar. Terlihat ada rumah kecil dan beberapa kandang hewan ternak, sebuah kolam ikan, dan sebatang pohon apel. Biarpun tempatnya berantakan, lahan ini dulunya milik Almarhum kakeknya. Tapi, kini lahan ini diwarisi untuknya. Karena kakeknya sudah lama meninggal dan dirinya baru bisa datang sekarang, maka lahannya pun terlantar.

"Tidak terasa sudah 10 tahun berlalu, ya, Jack." Tedengar suara bapak-bapak di belakang.

Jack berbalik dan melihat ada seorang pria paruh baya yang bulat nan pendek dengan berkemeja merah bata dan mengenakan topi panjang berwarna sama, sedang berdiri sambil tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Kau sudah besar, ya," lanjut pria itu.

Jack ikut tersenyum. "Pak Walikota, lama tidak jumpa," sapanya. Dia ingat pria itu. Pria itu adalah Thomas, walikota di desa tempatnya berada sekarang, Mineral Town. "Yah, memang sudah lama sekali." Jack kembali memandang lahan perkebunan kakeknya.

"Kau masih ingat saat kau liburan di sini dulu?" tanya Thomas.

"Ya, sangat jelas," jawab Jack pelan tanpa melepas pandangannya dari lahan perkebunan.

Dia ingat dengan sangat jelas kenangan saat berlibur diperkebunan kakeknya ini. Itu merupakan kenangan yang tak pernah ia lupakan. Terlalu indah untuk dilupakan.

Waktu itu orangtua Jack tidak dapat menemaninya untuk liburan sehingga menyuruh Jack untuk datang ke perkebunan kakeknya. Sebab orangtuanya itu terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka. Kakeknya tentu saja menyambut dengan senang hati menyambut kedatangan dirinya.

Banyak hal yang Jack lakukan selama liburan di perkebunan kakeknya itu. Dia pernah mencoba menaiki salah satu sapi kakeknya. Sewaktu menaikinya memang berhasil, tapi begitu sapinya jalan, dia malah terjatuh dengan wajah menghantam tanah. Itu sangat menyakitkan.

Dia juga pernah usil pada seekor ayam dengan menggangunya menggunakan ranting kecil. Akibatnya teman-teman si ayam datang dan mengejarnya. Tentu saja dia langsung lari terbirit-birit. Apalagi jumlah ayam yang mengejarnya itu sangat banyak. Jack jadi tertawa sendiri bila mengingat hal yang satu itu.

Terkadang dia pun bermain dengan anjing milik kakeknya atau sekedar melempar batu ke sungai. Dia juga sangat ingat saat kakeknya mengajarinya meunggangi kuda. Itu sangat menyenangkan dan membuatnya jadi tahu bagaimana cara menunggangi kuda.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang tidak dapat Jack lupakan sama sekali. Yaitu saat dia bertemu dengan seorang gadis kecil di Mother's Hill yang juga merupakan teman pertamanya di Mineral Town.

Saat itu dirinya pergi ke Mother's Hill hanya untuk berbaring-baring dan menikmati suasana alam di sana. Lalu, terdengar suara gadis kecil bersenandung. Gadis kecil itu menghampirinya. Jack langsung terbangun begitu melihat gadis kecil itu sudah ada di dekatnya.

"Kau sendirian?" tanya gadis kecil itu.

"Ya," jawab Jack. "Aku belum punya teman di sini."

"Aku juga suka bermain sendirian di sini," kata si gadis kecil. "Oh, hei... kau ini anak yang berlibur di perkebunan kakeknya itu, 'kan?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Y,ya...," jawab Jack agak terbata. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana gadis kecil itu tahu tentang hal itu. Mungkin karena dia terlihat asing, pikirnya.

"Kalau begitu bisakah kau menceritakan tentang tempat tinggalmu dan juga tentang dirimu?" pinta si gadis kecil.

Jack tersenyum. Dengan senang hati dia pun menceritakan tentang tempat tinggalnya dan juga dirinya. Saat itu pula dia jadi berteman dengan si gadis kecil dan menjadi teman pertamanya di Mineral Town. Mereka sangat cepat akrab. Mereka juga bersenandung bersama di puncak Mother's Hill di sore harinya setelah saling bertukar cerita cukup lama. Itu merupakan kenangan yang sangat indah bagi Jack.

Sampai akhirnya tibalah bagi Jack untuk pulang karena waktu liburan yang telah usai. Sebenarnya dia tidak mau pulang. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Dia 'kan harus sekolah. Sebelum dia melangkah pergi, si gadis kecil itu datang.

"Kau mau pulang?" tanya si gadis kecil.

"Ya," jawab Jack, "aku harus sekolah."

"Kau akan datang lagi, 'kan?"

"Ya, aku pasti akan datang lagi. Aku janji."

"Ingat, kau telah berjanji."

-x-x-

Janji dengan gadis kecil itu benar-benar tertanam di ingatan Jack sampai sekarang. Padahal itu sudah 10 tahun berlalu. Sayangnya dia sama sekali tidak ingat nama gadis kecil itu. Padahal dia sudah berjanji untuk kembali. Sekarang dia sudah datang, tapi lupa pada nama teman kecilnya itu. Bagaimana dia bisa menemui gadis itu yang sekarang sudah besar seperti dirinya? Wajahnya pasti sudah berubah juga. Selain itu, apakah gadis itu masih ingat padanya? Jangan sampai sudah lupa karena terlalu lama.

Sebenarnya sudah lama dia ingin kembali ke Mineral Town ini. Apalagi setelah mendengar kabar kalau kakeknya telah meninggal. Tapi, banyak hal yang menghambatnya untuk datang. Akhirnya dia pun baru bisa datang sekarang setelah 10 tahun berlalu sejak kedatangannya yang sebelumnya itu.

"Jack," panggil Thomas.

Jack tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera menyahut panggilan Thomas. "Ya?"

"Kau bisa lihat perkebunan ini sudah lagi tidak diurus sejak kakekmu meninggal dan kini perkebunan ini diwariskan padamu," kata Thomas, berjalan ke samping Jack, lalu menatap Jack yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Bagaimana kalau kau mencoba mengolah perkebunan ini?"

Jack agak terkejut. "Mengolah?"

"Ya, aku dan warga sepakat bila kau bisa mengolah perkebunan ini dan mengembalikannya seperti semula dalam waktu 3 tahun, dan juga dapat berinteraksi dengan baik dengan warga setempat, maka kau boleh tinggal di sini dan menjadi pemilik tetap."

Jack termenung sejenak. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Lagipula dia juga ingin mencari teman masa kecilnya itu untuk membuktikan dirinya sudah menepati janjinya.

"Tapi," wajah Thomas menjadi serius, "bila kau gagal, maka kau harus meninggalkan tempat ini dan jangan pernah kembali. Kami bukan bermaksud menguji, tapi seperti itulah kesepakatan kami sebelum lahan perkebunan ini diwariskan padamu."

Jack kembali termenung. Besar juga resikonya, batinnya. Tempat ini punya banyak sekali kenangan indah. Sayang kalau tidak bisa kembali lagi. Apalagi kalau sampai dirinya belum sempat bertemu dengan teman kecilnya. Bisa-bisa dirinya akan dianggap berbohong. Dia pun membuat keputusan.

"Baiklah, akan kulakukan. Akan kukembalikan perkebunan ini seperti dulu, bahkan lebih baik lagi," ucap Jack semangat.

Thomas cuma mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum melihatnya. Melihat Jack yang penuh semangat.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gonggongan anak anjing. Jack dan Thomas terkejut mendengarnya. Lalu, dari jauh terlihat seekor anak anjing berbulu coklat berlari menghampiri mereka berdua. Anjing itu kemudian berhenti tepat di depan mereka dan duduk sambil menatap keduanya dengan mata imutnya. Dia terlihat sagat jinak.

"Anjing?" Jack cuma menatap heran anak anjing itu.

"Anjing yang lucu," ucap Thomas sambil mengelus kepala anak anjing itu. "Jack, bagaimana kalau kau pelihara dia? Kurasa dia bisa membantumu dalam berkebun nanti."

Jack menatap si anjing. Anjing itu mengingatkannya pada anjing milik kakeknya. Hanya saja yang ini masih kecil. Dia menengok ke belakang di mana ada kandang anjing tepat di samping kandang ternak. Karena anjing kakeknya itu juga sudah lama mati, kandang itu otomatis juga tidak terpakai lagi.

Dia kembali menatap si anjing dan berjongkok di depannya. Sambil tersenyum, Jack mengelus lembut kepala si anjing. "Kau terlihat aktif sekali, ya. Kurasa kau memang akan sangat membantuku dalam berkebun," ucapnya seraya mengeluarkan sehelai sapu tangan merah dari kantong celananya dan mengikatkannya di leher si anjing. "Jadi, mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu dengan nama Brown."

Si anjing menggonggong senang.

"Oh, ya, Jack. Kapan kau akan mulai tinggal di sini?" tanya Thomas.

Jack berdiri dan menatap Thomas. "Hari ini," jawabnya dengan sangat yakin.

"Hari ini?" ulang Thomas, agak terkejut.

"Ya, lagipula rumah milik Kakek masih kokoh dan masih layak untuk ditempati walaupun mungkin agak kotor karena sudah lama tidak ditempati. Aku cuma tinggal membersihkannya saja."

Thomas tersenyum maklum. "Kau memang penuh semangat, ya," ujarnya. "Terserah kau saja. Tapi kurasa kalau kau mulai tinggal hari ini, berarti seharian ini kau akan sibuk membereskan rumahmu dulu, ya."

Jack nyengir. "Begitulah. Tapi, itu tidak masalah bagiku," ucapnya yakin.

Thomas melihat jam tangannya sebentar. "Oh, aku harus segera pergi. Ada hal yang harus kukerjakan di rumahku. Kurasa aku tidak dapat membantumu membereskan rumahmu."

"Tidak apa, Pak Walikota. Aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri," sahut Jack.

"Maaf, ya. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu," pamit Thomas. "Sampai jumpa, Jack. Semoga berhasil." Dia pun melangkah pergi.

"Sampai jumpa, Pak Walikota. Terima kasih banyak." Jack melambai.

Brown pun menggonggong melihat kepergian Thomas.

Jack berbalik, memandang kembali lahan perkebunan kakeknya. Ah, bukan. Lahan perkebunan miliknya. "Baiklah, aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengembalikan lahan ini seperti dulu. Dan juga... mencari teman kecilku itu untuk membuktikan kalau aku telah menepati janjiku. Lihat saja, tempat ini akan jauh lebih baik lagi," ucapnya. "Semangat!" serunya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

Brown kembali menggonggong melihat majikan barunya begitu semangat.


	2. Chapter 2: Short Tour in Mineral Town

**Chapter 2: Short Tour in Mineral Town**

Jack membuka pintu dan keluar dari rumah. Dihirupnya udara pagi yang begitu menyegarkan. Kemarin memang sangat melelahkan karena membereskan rumah sendirian. Tapi, itu akan terbayar nantinya, 'kan.

Brown menggonggong kecil melihat majikannya sudah bangun. Jack pun melangkah ke kandang anjing miliknya itu. Dikeluarkannya makanan anjing dari tas punggungnya dan meletakkannya di mangkuk tempat makanan anjingnya. Brown langsung memakannya dengan lahap. Jack cuma bisa melihatnya sambil tersenyum dan mengelus pelan kepalanya.

"Pagi, Jack." Terdengar suara Thomas.

Jack menengok ke belakang dan melihat Thomas sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya. "Pagi, Pak Walikota," sapanya sambil berjalan menghampiri Thomas.

Thomas memandang rumah Jack. "Sudah terlihat bersih, ya. Kau melakukannya sendiri?"

"Ya, siapa lagi," jawab Jack. "Memang agak repot, tapi akhirnya bersih juga."

Thomas mengangguk-angguk.

"Oh, ya. Ada apa Anda datang kemari?" tanya Jack.

"Aku cuma ingin mengajakmu berkeliling Mineral Town," jawab Thomas. "Sebelumnya kau belum pernah melihat Mineral Town secara keseluruhan, 'kan? Apa kau mau?"

"Hmm... Ya, aku memang belum pernah melihat Mineral Town secara keseluruhan, apalagi sekarang sudah 10 tahun berlalu," sahut Jack. "Baiklah, aku mau."

"Baguslah... Mari kita pergi."

Jack dan Thomas pun mulai keluar dari Jack's Farm. Sebelum pergi, Brown diminta untuk tetap di kebun saja. Entah anak anjing itu mengerti atau tidak. Tapi, kelihatannya dia mengerti karena langsung pergi berlari keliling kebun seolah mengatakan dirinya akan tetap di kebun selama Jack pergi.

Thomas berhenti berjalan, diikuti oleh Jack, tepat di persimpangan jalan yang ada di samping perkebunan Jack. "Kalau kau melewati jalan ini kau akan menemukan Poultry Farm, tempat penjualan ayam beserta pakannya," jelasnya.

Lalu, mereka menuruni tangga dan berhenti di depan rumah pandai besi, Saibara Shop.

"Ini adalah tempat di mana kau bisa meng-upgrade peralatan pertanianmu atau meminta dibuatkan peralatan apapun yang menggunakan logam. Si pandai besi yang tinggal di sini begitu ahli dalam mengolah logam," jelas Thomas.

"Oh," sahut Jack. "Kebetulan peralatan milik kakekku sudah agak rusak. Kurasa aku akan memperbaikinya dulu di sini."

Mereka melanjutkan ke rumah yang ada di sebelah. Terdapat kebun anggur di samping rumah tersebut, tapi tidak ada anggurnya karena memang bukan musimnya.

"Ini kilang anggur, Aja Winery. Wine dan jus anggur di tempat ini merupakan yang paling bagus di sini. Saat panen anggur nanti biasanya suka dibutuhkan pekerja untuk membantu panen. Kau bisa ikut membantu bila kau mau," jelas Thomas.

Jack cuma mengangguk mengerti.

Selanjutnya mereka berjalan ke perumahan yang ada di persimpangan jalan. Ada beberapa rumah yang berjejer di sana.

"Ini adalah Perpustakaan," kata Thomas sambil menunjuk rumah kedua. "Di sini kau bisa menemukan banyak informasi tentang berkebun atau apapun yang kau ingin ketahui tentang Mineral Town lebih jauh. Semuanya ada di sini."

Jack mengangguk saja. Dilihatnya rumah yang pertama yang berdempetan dengan Perpustakaan. Kelihatannya itu adalah rumah si penjaga perpustakaan, pikirnya. Lalu, dia melihat rumah satu lagi yang bersebelahan dengan Perpustakaan. Menurutnya itu rumah penduduk lokal.

Mereka berdua lanjut lagi ke tempat berikut. Saat mereka melewati rumah ketiga, seorang nenek keluar dari rumah tersebut.

"Oh, Thomas. Selamat pagi," sapanya.

Jack dan Thomas berbalik.

"Oh, selamat pagi, Ellen," sapa Thomas.

"Apakah itu pemuda yang kau maksud akan mengolah perkebunan di sana itu?" tanya si nenek yang dipanggil Ellen itu.

"Ya, namanya adalah Jack," jawab Thomas. "Jack, perkenalkan, ini Ellen. Dulu dia adalah seorang perawat. Dia sekarang tinggal bersama cucunya," ucapnya pada Jack.

Jack membungkukkan badannya. "Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Nenek Ellen."

"Senang juga bertemu denganmu," sahut Ellen. "Kau pemuda yang sopan dan ramah, ya," pujinya.

"Ah, biasa saja," kata Jack tersipu malu sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kami permisi dulu, ya, Ellen," pamit Thomas. "Masih ada beberapa tempat yang harus kami kunjungi dulu."

"Oh, begitu. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi, Thomas dan ng... Jack."

Mendengar namanya agak lama disebut, Jack beranggapan kalau Ellen sudah pikun. Yah, namanya juga manula. Dirinya pun pasti akan begitu nantinya bila tua nanti. Tapi, semoga saja dia tidak menjadi orang yang pelupa saat ini.

Setelah pamitan dengan Ellen, Jack dan Thomas kembali berjalan ke rumah di sebelahnya.

"Ini adalah rumahku. Aku tinggal bersama anakku, Harris si polisi dan seorang fotografer, Kano. Bila kau butuh bantuan datang saja ke rumahku. Mungkin aku dapat membantumu," jelas Thomas.

"Tentu saja, Pak Walikota," sahut Jack.

Perjalanan terus dilanjutkan ke tempat berikut di dekat pertigaan jalan. Rumah selanjutnya terlihat cukup besar bila dibandingkan dengan rumah sebelumnya. Modelnya pun agak berbeda.

"Ini Supermarket, tempat di mana kau bisa membeli berbagai bibit untuk setiap musimnya. Di sini juga menjual beberapa keperluan lainnya," jelas Thomas.

"Ternyata Suermarket. Pantas terlihat beda," kata Jack.

Mereka kemudian berjalan ke rumah yang ada di sebelahnya lagi. Terdapat papan dengan tulisan yang cukup besar bertuliskan "Klinik". Sudah pasti tui tempat berobat.

"Kalau kau sakit, datang saja ke Klinik ini. Tapi, kuharap kau tidak terlalu memaksakan diri dalam bekerja," kata Thomas cemas.

"Ya, aku akan selalu menjaga kondisiku," sahut Jack.

"Kalau kau lurus saja, di sana ada gereja. Pasturnya agak aneh, tapi dia orang yang baik," kata Thomas sambil menunjuk.

Terlihat ada bangunan besar di sana. Tapi mendengar kalau pasturnya agak aneh, Jack jadi merasa tidak ada niat untuk ke sana.

"Ayo, lanjut lagi," ajak Thomas.

Mereka berdua kembali berjalan ke jalan persimpangan. Dari jauh saja terlihat bangunan yang sangat besar. Mungkin yang paling besar di antara semua bangunan yang ada di Mineral Town. Jack agak kagum melihatnya.

"Ini adalah tempat penginapan sekaligus restoran, Inn. Makanan di sini sangat enak. Banyak yang datang berkunjung untuk sekedar istirahat atau berkumpul. Aku juga sering datang ke sini," kata Thomas.

"Besar sekali," kagum Jack, memandang bangunan Inn.

Selanjutnya mereka mendatangi sebuah lapangan besar yang berada di tengah-tengah desa. Kelihatannya tempat itu adalah alun-alun.

"Ini Rose Square. Tempat ini biasanya digunakan untuk acara festival," kata Thomas.

Jack memandang alun-alun itu. Terdapat pola melingkar seperti mawar pada lantainya. Pantas diberi nama "Rose Square".

"Bila kau lurus, kau akan menemukan pantai. Kalau ke kanan kau akan menemukan Yodel Ranch, tempat jual ternak. Bila ke kiri kau bisa langsung menemukan gereja," lanjut Thomas. "Kurasa segini saja yang bisa kujelaskan padamu. Mari kita kembali," ajaknya.

Jack danThomas lalu berjalan kembali ke Jack's Farm.

"Oh, ya. Pak Walikota, aku ingin tanya. Kenapa desa ini disebut Mineral Town?" tanya Jack. "'_Town_' itu 'kan berarti kota."

"Biarpun ini adalah sebuah desa, tapi rasa kekeluargaan di sini terasa sebanyak orang-orang di kota. Itu sebabnya desa ini diberi nama Mineral Town. Jadi, Bukan cuma alam yang begitu kaya yang terdapat di sini, tapi juga rasa kekeluargaan yang begitu besar di sini."

"Begitu...," sahut Jack mengerti. "Aku bisa merasakannya."

Brown masih terlihat sibuk berlari-lari mengejar kupu-kupu saat mereka tba.

"Berkelilinglah bila kau ada waktu, Jack," pesan Thomas. "Oh, aku sampai lupa. Di gunung ada Gotz si tukang kayu. Bila kau membutuhkan bantuannya untuk memperbaiki rumah atau kandangmu, datang saja padanya."

"Aku mengerti," sahut Jack.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Semoga kau betah di sini. Sampai jumpa." Thomas kemudian berjalan pergi.

"Sampai jumpa," sahut Jack sambil melambaikan tangan.

Jack tidak menyangka kalau Mineral Town ternyata cukup luas juga. Habis sebelumnya dia cuma bermain di sekitar kebun kakeknya dan juga di gunung.

Setelah Thomas tidak lagi terlihat, Jack berniat masuk ke rumahnya. Tapi, seorang pria berbadan besar datang. Wajahnya agak terlihat garang.

"Hai," sapa pria itu.

"Hai juga," sapa Jack, agak terkejut dengan kedatangannya.

"Perkenalkan, aku Zack si pembeli. Aku yang akan membeli semua hasil kebunmu untuk dijual di kota. Aku tinggal di pantai," ujarnya, memperkenalkan diri. "Kau lihat kotak yang di sana itu," dia menunjuk kotak yang ada di samping rumah Jack. "Letakkan saja barang daganganmu di sana. Setiap jam 5 sore nanti aku akan datang memeriksanya dan membayarmu sesuai dengan harga setiap barang yang kau letakkan di sana. Tapi, aku tidak akan datang di hari minggu dan saat festival karena aku juga butuh istirahat. Hahaha..." Zack terdengar sedang bercanda. Ternyata dia juga punya selera humor. Tapi, kemudian wajahnya kembali normal. "Ha... baiklah, cuma itu yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Sampai jumpa." Dia pun berjalan pergi.

"Ya... sampai jumpa," sahut Jack masih dengan wajah cengo karena melihat kedatangan Zack itu. "Orang-orang di sini bermacam-macam, ya," gumamnya. "Tapi, ini belum semuanya kutemui. Bagaimana yang lainnya, ya?"

**Welcome to My Fic! \(^O^)/**

Terima kasih banyak bagi yang membaca fic-ku, baik yang juga mereview atau pun tidak. Terutama **Domia Ryuugen Chelymystery** karena telah repot-repot mereview. Terima kasih atas pujiannya ^^. Sebenarnya aku tidak berharap ceritaku direview. Yang penting ceritaku disukai.

Karena aku masih amatir, makanya fic ini terlihat kurang menarik. Maaf, ya, bila ceritanya memang terasa benar-benar mengikuti jalan cerita di _game_-nya. Karena prinsipnya memang begitu. Tapi, tidak semua _event_-nya sama, kok, dengan di _game_. Ada yang sedikit diubah. Cuma dikit. Hehe...

Biarpun chap awal dan yang ini pendek, tapi chap berikutnya cukup panjang (menurutku).

Sekali lagi terima kasih telah membaca ^^.

~Princess Fantasia~


	3. Chapter 3: Gray & Mary

**Chapter 3: Gray The Blacksmith & Mary The Librarian**

Sambil membawa cangkul yang sudah karatan, Jack pergi ke Saibara Shop untuk memerbaikinya sekalian berkunjung ke tempat itu untuk menyapa pemiliknya. Dia mengetuk pelan pintu, lalu masuk sambil menyapa, "Selamat siang... Aku ingin memperbaiki cangkulku."

"Oh, selamat datang... Silahkan...," sambut seorang kakek yang bisa dibilang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Thomas. Memiliki rambut panjang yang sudah beruban dan botak di tengah kepalanya. Dia sedang berdiri di belakang sebuah panci besar berisi batu bara.

Ternyata kakek itu tidak sendirian. Ada seorang pemuda yang sebaya dengan Jack juga di situ. Memakai baju kelabu dan memakai topi bertuliskan "UMA". Wajahnya terlihat kesal dan dingin. Dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan kedatangan Jack. Dia juga terlihat sedang membuat sesuatu di alat pemanggang yang berada di samping panci besar. Jack cuma menatap heran padanya.

"Jangan pedulikan dia. Dia memang begitu," kata si kakek yang kayaknya adalah seorang pandai besi.

Cuek sekali, batin Jack.

"Kau terlihat asing, Nak. Apakah kau orang baru di sini?" tanya si kakek.

"Oh, ya," jawab Jack. "Namaku Jack. Aku baru pindah kemarin di perkebunan kakekku," jelasnya.

"Perkebunan? Oh, rupanya kau si pewaris itu. Aku Saibara, pandai besi di sini," ucapnya memperkenalkan diri. "Yang di sana itu cucuku sekaligus muridku, Gray. Dia sangat payah dalam mengolah logam," lanjutnya memperkenalkan pemuda bertopi UMA itu yang terdengar lebih menyindir dibanding memperkenalkan. Kelihatannya disengaja.

"Jack, tadi apa keperluanmu datang ke sini?" tanya Saibara.

"Ini..." Jack memperlihatkan cangkul tua milik kakeknya. "Aku ingin memperbaikinya. Sudah terlihat cukup rusak dan karatan karena sudah lama tidak dipakai."

Saibara berjalan menghampiri Jack dan memperhatikan cangkul yang dibawa pemuda itu. "Parah sekali. Baiklah, aku akan memperbaikinya. Biayanya 1000 G dan membutuhkan waktu 3 hari. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah. Tolong, ya," sahut Jack sambil menyerahkan cangkulnya dan memberikan uang pada Saibara.

Saibara berdehem. "Pergilah. Sekarang aku akan mulai bekerja," ujarnya yang terdengar seperti mengusir.

Tanpa basa-basi Jack langsung barjalan keluar. Lalu, pintu ditutup dengan kerasnya dan dikunci. Kayaknya Saibara tidak mau ada orang yang melihat cara kerjanya.

Jack cuma bengong melihatnya. Lalu dia berjalan meninggalkan Saibara Shop.

Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Jack berbalik dan melihat Gray keluar dari Saibara Shop. Wajahnya masih tetap seperti tadi. Ditutupnya pintu dan berjalan begitu saja melewati Jack.

"Hei, Gray," sapa Jack. "Mau ke mana?" tanyanya.

Gray berhenti melangkah. "Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya dingin dan tanpa menoleh sama sekali. Kemudian dia kembali berjalan pergi.

Jack berlari menyusulnya. Dia ingin sekedar berbincang-bincang dengan pemuda itu supaya akrab saja. "Tadi, Kakek Saibara bilang kau itu cucu sekaligus muridnya. Itu berarti kau seorang pandai besi juga, 'kan?"

Gray tidak menjawab. Matanya terus menatap lurus ke depan.

"Kakek Saibara memang terlihat galak padamu tadi, tapi kurasa dia punya maksud baik di balik semua itu," sambung Jack.

Gray berhenti melangkah dan langsung menghadap Jack dengan sorot mata yang tajam. Jack jadi ikutan berhenti, tapi dengan wajah kaget dan agak takut pada sorotan matanya itu.

"Kau tau apa tentang Kakek! Kau belum mengenalnya. Dia itu pemarah dan kerjanya cuma membentakku saja. Semua pekerjaanku tidak dihargainya sama sekali. Kau pikir itu baik!" bentak Gray.

Jack agak termundur. "Jangan berprasangka buruk dulu, 'kan? Aku yakin dia sebenarnya tidak bermaksud galak padamu. Mungkin kegalakannya itu cuma kebiasaannya saja. Dia pasti sebenarnya baik."

"Sudah kubilang kau belum megenalnya!" Gray berbalik. "Pergilah dan jangan mengikutiku lagi!" Dia kembali melangkah pergi.

Jack cuma memandang kepergiannya yang melangkah pergi dengan cepat. Seolah menuruti perkataan Gray, Jack tidak lagi mengikutinya. Menurutnya Gray saat ini memang butuh sendirian untuk menenangkan diri.

Jack menghela nafas. "Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan, ya?" gumamnya.

Secara tidak sengaja dia melihat Perpustakaan yang sudah tidak jauh di depannya. Dia pun berpikir ke sana saja untuk mencari tahu tentang tanaman apa yang bisa ditanam di musim semi saat ini. Jujur saja dia belum tahu apa-apa tentang bertani dan cara menanam bibit yang benar. Perpustakaan memang tempat yang tepat saat ini.

Jack berjalan menuju Perpustakaan dan membuka pintu. Terdengar bunyi bel yang menandakan kedatangannya.

"Selamat datang," sambut seorang gadis berkacamata yang berdiri di balik meja resepsionis. "Hei, kau terlihat asing," ujarnya.

"Ya, aku baru pindah kemarin ke sini," kata Jack.

"Oh, kau itu Jack, ya, yang mewarisi perkebunan itu?"

"Ya... begitulah," jawab Jack terkejut. Dia tidak menyangka kalau kabar kedatangan dirinya itu sudah diketahui gadis itu yang baru pertama kali ditemuinya. Bahkan namanya juga. Cepat sekali tersebarnya.

Jack memandang gadis perpustakaan itu. Selain berkacamata, dia juga memiliki rambut hitam panjang yang dikepang. Berpakaian sederhana dan dandanannya biasa saja. Benar-benar ciri khas seorang kutu buku yang menjaga perpustakaan.

Jack jadi kepikiran sesuatu. Teman masa kecilnya itu memiliki rambut berwarna apa,ya? Dia lupa juga tentang itu. Dia juga tidak ingat apakah temannya itu suka membaca. Tapi, gadis di hadapannya saat ini tidak nampak mengenal dirinya sudah lama. Seperti baru kenal.

Mungkin bukan dia, pikirnya.

"Perkenalkan, aku Mary, penjaga perpustakaan," kata si gadis memperkenalkan diri. "Kau boleh datang kapan saja selama jam buka," lanjutnya. "Lalu, ada keperluan apa kau datang ke sini?"

"Ng... aku ingin mencari buku tentang bibit tanaman. Ada di sebelah mana, ya?"

"Di rak nomor 3."

"Terima kasih." Jack kemudian berjalan menuju rak buku yang dimaksud di antara banyak rak yang ada. Ada juga buku di lantai 2. Dia melihat mana buku yang pas dengan apa yang dicarinya. Setelah itu dia mengambil salah satu buku yang menurutnya pas, lalu berjalan menuju salah satu tempat duduk yang telah tersedia dan duduk, lalu mulai membaca.

Dia memperhatikan sebentar suasana Perpustakaan. Begitu sepi dan tenang. Dia juga baru menyadari kalau cuma dirinya dan Mary yang ada di situ.

Terlihat Mary berjalan dan duduk di bangku yang ada di seberang. Dia kemudian mulai menulis di buku yang dibawanya.

"Mary," panggil Jack.

"Ya?" sahut Mary, menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatap Jack.

"Apakah sebelumnya cuma kau yang selalu berada di sini?" tanya Jack yang merasa Perpustakaan terlalu sepi karena cuma berdua saja.

"Tidak juga," jawab Mary. "Ayahku terkadang datang untuk membaca kembali buku karangannya. Sekedar mengoreksi. Atau menambah buku baru tentang alam yang sangat disukainya. Kebanyakan buku tentang alam di sekitar sini yang ditambahkan."

"Cuma ayahmu saja?" tanya Jack lagi.

"Tidak, ada seorang lagi."

"Siapa?"

"Gray."

Jack terkejut. "Gray?"

"Ya, bila ada waktu, dia datang kemari. Dialah yang paling sering kemari."

Jack benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Gray yang begitu cuek itu suka datang ke Perpustakaan. Tapi kalau dilihat dari sikapnya yang kayaknya suka menyendiri, Perpustakaan memang cocok untuknya. Sepi dan sangat tenang.

"Ngomong-ngomgong soal Gray," Jack mulai kembali bicara, "apa pendapatmu tentang dia?"

Mary meletakkan alat tulisnya. "Gray memang orangnya cuek, pendiam, dan penyendiri. Tapi, menurutku dia itu cuma tidak mau membuka diri dengan orang lain. Dia selalu beranggapan dengan diam dan menjauhkan diri dari orang lain maka itu akan menyelesaikan masalahnya dan membuatnya tidak terlibat dengan masalah lain. Sehingga pada akhirnya dia merasa sendirian. Tapi, aku yakin kalau dia mau membuka diri dia pasti tidak akan merasa sendirian lagi."

"Begitu...," sahut Jack. "Aku juga beranggapan begitu tentang dirinya. Tadi sebelum aku kemari, aku ke Saibara Shop dan bertemu dengannya. Dia memang terlihat tidak ingin berhubungan dengan orang lain terutama orang asing sepertiku. Kelihatannya dia memang perlu diberitahu tentang hal itu. Dia harus mau berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Walaupun cuma sekedar curhat mengenai masalahnya. Kita pasti akan membantunya, 'kan?"

Mary tercengang sejenak, lalu tersenyum. "Ya, kau benar."

"Lalu..." Jack melihat buku yang tadi ditulis Mary, "apa yang sedang kau tulis itu?" tanyanya penasaran.

Cepat-cepat Mary menutup bukunya dengan wajah memerah. "Ah, bukan apa-apa. Ini cuma hobi. Aku cuma sedang mencoba menulis sebuah novel."

"Novel? Kelihatannya bagus. Boleh aku membacanya?"

"I, ini belum selesai. Aku baru mulai," ujar Mary agak gagap.

"Yah..." Jack merasa kecewa. "Kalau begitu pinjamkan aku kalau sudah selesai, ya," pintanya.

"Y,ya..." sahut Mary sambil mengangguk pelan. Tapi, wajahnya terlihat tidak yakin.

-x-x-

Setelah dari Perpustakaan, Jack tidak tahu lagi mau ngapain. Dia cuma sekedar berjalan tanpa tahu tujuan. Dia belum bisa memulai pekerjaannya di perkebunannya karena dia baru tahu cara bertani setelah membaca buku di Perpustakaan tadi. Kalau mau membeli bibit juga Supermarket sudah tutup. Sekarang 'kan sudah jam 5 sore. Sedangkan Supermarket tutup jam 4 sore. Dia terlalu lama berada di Perpustakaan tadi.

Jack jadi terbayang tingkah Mary saat dirinya menanyakan tentang novel yang ditulisnya itu. Jack jadi sangat penasaran dengan apa yang ditulisnya. Sepertinya sesuatu yang belum boleh diketahui orang lain atau dia masih malu untuk memperlihatkan tulisannya. Jack sangat tidak sabar untuk membacanya.

Tanpa disadari Jack sudah tiba di Rose Square. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat ada 2 orang yang berdiri saling memunggungi di tengah alun-alun itu. Dia terkejut saat menyadari kalau mereka adalah Gray dan Mary.

"Sedang apa mereka?" gumamnya.

Biarpun jauh, Jack masih bisa mendengar percakapan mereka berdua.

"Kau tahu, dulu aku juga pernah merasa sendirian saat pertama kali datang ke sini," kata Mary. "Tapi, penduduk di sini begitu ramah sehingga aku yang pemalu ini bisa berinteraksi dengan baik dengan mereka dan akhirnya aku jadi punya teman di sini."

Gray cuma diam mendengarkan.

"Aku tahu kau suka menyendiri, tapi tidak salahnya bila kau mencoba berinteraksi dengan penduduk. Kau pasti tidak akan merasa kesepian lagi. Dan bila ada masalah, kau akan langsung dibantu."

"Biarpun begitu," Gray membuka suara, "Kakek tetap saja tidak akan menghargai usahaku selama di sini. Aku jadi tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi untuk membuatnya menghargai usahaku."

"Kalau begitu berusahalah. Kau jangan menyerah," kata Mary menyemangati. "Kakek Saibara memang orangnya keras. Tidak mudah untuk membuatnya mengakui usaha seseorang. Tapi, kalau kau berusaha, beliau pasti akan menghargainya biarpun tidak memperlihatkannya. Kakek Saibara 'kan memang begitu."

Gray kembali terdiam. Matanya menerawang. Kelihatannya dia merenungkan kata-kata Mary.

"Kunci supaya Kakek Saibara menghargai usahamu cuma satu, yaitu jangan menyerah. Kakek Saibara paling suka orang yang mau berusaha keras," sambung Mary.

Gray semakin terdiam.

"Cobalah dulu. Itu pasti berhasil. Kalau ada kesulitan atau masalah, jangan sungkan meminta bantuan orang lain. Itu akan sangat membantumu."

Wajah Gray menunduk. Sepertinya dia sadar kalau selama ini tindakannya salah.

"Aku permisi dulu. Aku harus pulang," pamit Mary, tapi Gray tetap tidak menanggapi. "Semoga berhasil, ya." Setelah itu Mary pun pergi meninggalkan Gray.

Jack yang melihatnya tersenyum. Rupanya Mary-lah yang akan menyadarkan Gray tentang pentingnya berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Lagipula memang kelihatannya cuma Mary yang paling dekat dengan Gray. Jadi cuma dia yang bisa memberitahukan dengan baik pada Gray.

Perlahan Jack berjalan menghampiri Gray yang masih mematung di tempat. "Gray," panggilnya.

Gray mengangkat wajahnya. "Ternyata aku telah salah," gumamnya. "Sepertinya sudah terlambat untuk memperbaiki."

"Tidak ada kata terlambat, Gray," kata Jack yakin. "Kalau kau berusaha, semua pasti akan jadi lebih baik. Kau hanya perlu berniat ingin berubah dan berusaha melakukannya. Kau pasti bisa. Aku pun juga akan berusaha untuk mengembalikan perkebunan kakekku seperti dulu lagi."

Gray tersenyum miris. "Begitu, ya. Berusaha..."

"Dan jangan menyerah," sambung Jack, tersenyum.

Gray menatap Jack. "Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya," ucapnya yakin.

"Begitu, dong...," ucap Jack sambil menepuk pelan pundak Gray. "Kalau ada masalah, katakan saja. Aku pasti akan membantu. Kita 'kan teman."

Gray tertawa pelan. "Ya, mohon bantuannya, ya... Jack."

Mereka berdua pun tertawa bersama di bawah langit sore yang begitu indah.

-x-x-

Setelah membersihkan hampir setengah dari ladang yang kotor dari pagi, Jack menuju ke Perpustakaan lagi. Ada hal yang ia lupakan soal cara bertani. Kebetulan pekerjaannya selesai tepat saat Perpustakaan sudah buka. Saat dia masuk, dia melihat Gray ada di Perpustakaan juga.

Sedang apa pagi-pagi Gray ke sini? batin Jack.

Gray sedang bersama Mary. Terlihat Mary memberikan sebuah buku padanya. Jack merasa pernah melihat buku itu.

"Cobalah baca. Kurasa buku ini akan sangat menarik bagimu," kata Mary sambil menyerahkan buku tersebut.

Gray menerima buku itu. "Tentu, aku akan membacanya," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Mary terlihat sangat senang. Kelihatannya hubungan mereka jadi semakin lebih baik setelah pembicaraan kemarin.

Jack baru sadar kalau buku yang Mary berikan pada Gray itu adalah buku yang ia tulis kemarin. Sekarang Jack baru sadar kalau sebenarnya Mary ingin memperlihatkannya pada Gray terlebih dahulu. Makanya kemarin gadis itu menolak memperlihatkannya padanya.

Akhirnya Mary dan Gray menyadari kehadiran Jack yang sejak tadi diam memandang mereka berdua. Mereka hampir salah tingkah karena terkejut melihat kehadiran Jack yang seperti hantu bagi mereka. Tanpa disadari sudah ada di Perpustakaan. Jack cuma nyengir sambil berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Hayoo, lagi apa berduaan di sini?" godanya.

"A, aku cuma... mau meminjam buku," jawab Gray terbata-bata dengan wajah memerah. Begitu juga Mary. "Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak,ya," ujarnya dengan nada mengancam.

"Oh... begitu...," sahut Jack dengan nada tetap menggodanya. "Meminjam atau dipinjamkan, ya? Kalau tidak salah itu buku yang kau tulis kemarin, 'kan, Mary?" tanyanya sambil melirik Mary yang wajahnya semakin memerah sampai ke kuping.

Akhirnya Gray jadi geram dan mengejar Jack mengelilingi perpustakaan. Mary mencoba menenangkan, tapi tidak dihiraukan. Apalagi Jack semakin menjadi-jadi. Kejar-kejaran pun tidak dapat dihentikan. Padahal itu di perpustakaan. Tidak boleh ribut. Ada-ada saja si Jack.


	4. Chapter 4: 3 location

**Chapter 4: In Supermarket, In Clinic, and Ahead Ellen's House**

Menggoda Gray dan Mary memang cukup menyenangkan bagi Jack. Tapi kalau sudah terkena jitakan dari Gray, itu lain lagi ceritanya. Yang pasti sangat menyakitkan.

"Pukulan Gray keras juga," keluh Jack sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terkena jitakan Gray itu. "Dia seorang pandai besi, sih... Wajar saja pukulannya begitu kuat."

Tak lama kemudian Jack tiba di depan Supermarket. Dia terdiam sejenak untuk memikirkan apa yang akan dia lakukan di tempat itu. Dia belum bisa mulai bercocok tanam karena cangkulnya masih diperbaiki. Tapi, dia pikir lebih baik beli saja bibitnya dulu. Kalau cangkulnya sudah jadi, tinggal tanam saja. Lagipula sebagian lahan sudah dibersihkan. Kemudian Jack pun melangkah memasuki Suermarket.

Terdengar bunyi bel saat Jack membuka pintu. Namun, dia malah disambut dengan pemandangan yang dirasa kurang menyenangkan. Terlihat seoranga pria berpenampilan dokter sedang berbicara dengan pria yang menjaga kasir. Kelihatannya pria itu dokter di Klinik, pikir Jack.

"Masukkan total belanjaanku dalam daftar tagihanku," kata si dokter.

Pria penjaga kasir terlihat murung. "Oh, ya... baiklah," jawabnya lemas sambil mengambil sebuah buku dan menulis barang-barang yang dihutangkan.

Kemudian dokter itu keuar, melewati Jack begitu saja yang terdiam di dekat pintu. Setelah dokter itu keluar, seorang wanita paruh baya keluar dari pintu yang ada di samping kasir. Dia terlihat marah.

"Jeff, lagi-lagi kau membiarkan orang berhutang," bentaknya, tapi pria yang dipanggil Jeff itu tetap cuma diam murung. "Kalau begitu biar aku yang menagih belanjaannya." Wanita itu kemudian berjalan keluar dan melewati lagi Jack begitu saja.

Tak lama kemudian seorang pria paruh baya berbaju ungu dengan rambut yang sudah mulai beruban, datang. Dia langsung mengambil salah satu barang dagangan. "Jeff, tambahkan ini di daftar tagihanku, ya," ucapnya.

"Ya, baik...," sahut Jeff lesu, kembali menulis daftar tagihan pria tersebut.

Jack merasa kesal. Masa semuanya berhutang pada Jeff. Kasihan 'kan dia. Bisa-bisa dia merugi kalau begitu.

Pria yang tadi berhutang kemudian berbalik hendak melangkah pergi, namun Jack menghalangi jalannya.

"Hei, ada apa? Ada yang salah?" tanyanya yang heran pada Jack yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Tolong bayar apa yang Anda ambil itu," kata Jack tegas.

Pria itu malah tertawa pelan. "Tenang saja. Tidak apa, kok," ucapnya enteng.

Jack semakin merasa kesal melihat ulahnya.

Seorang gadis berambut coklar panjang tiba-tiba keluar dari pintu di samping meja kasir, tempat di mana wanita yang keluar tadi juga muncul. Gadis itu langsung menatap tajam pada pria yang ada di hadapan Jack itu.

"Duke, kalau kau membeli sesuatu, kau harus bayar," kata gadis itu tegas.

"Ba,baiklah... Aku tidak bisa lari," kata pria yang ternyata bernama Duke itu.

Jack agak tertegun melihat ketegasan gadis itu.

Si gadis berambut coklat itu kemudian berjalan menghampiri Duke dan mengambil uang pembayarannya. Setelah itu Duke langsung pergi. Dia tidak mau mencari masalah lagi. Si gadis kemudian menghampiri Jack.

"Terima kasih, ya, atas bantuanmu tadi," kata gadis itu, tersenyum.

"Sama-sama," sahut Jack. "Aku memang tidak suka melihat orang yang membeli sesuatu, tapi menunda pembayarannya. Aku saja tidak pernah seperti itu. Aku lebih memilih menunda belanja dibanding menunda pembayaran."

Si gadis terkekeh pelan. "Begitu, ya," sahutnya. "Oh, aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

"Ya, aku baru pindah," jelas Jack.

"Ah, aku tahu. Kau si pewaris itu, 'kan? Kalau tidak salah namamu Jack, 'kan?" tebak si gadis.

"Ya," jawab Jack. Dia sudah tidak lagi terkejut mengenai hal itu.

"Aku Karen. Salam kenal, ya, Jack," ucap si gadis memperkenalkan diri. "Oh,ya. Yang di meja kasir itu ayahku, Jeff. Ayahku sangat pasif sehingga apa pun yang dikatakan orang, dituruti saja. Seperti saat Trent dan Duke berhutang tadi."

"Trent?" Jack belum tahu siapa itu.

"Kau belum tahu, ya. Dia itu dokter di Klinik di sebelah, yang tadi berpakaian ala dokter itu," jelas Karen.

Jack mengangguk mengerti. Dia ingat orang itu yang tadi sempat berpapasan dengannya. Jack sempat melihat wajahnya. Begitu dingin dan kaku. Benar-benar tidak berekspresi sedikit pun.

"Kau juga tadi sudah bertemu ibuku, Sasha, yang tadi keluar sebelum aku, 'kan?"

Jack mengingat-ingat kembali. Tadi memang ada wanita yang keluar terlebih dahulu. Rupanya itu ibunya Karen, batin Jack. Mirip sekali dengan Karen. Tegas.

"Lalu, kau ada keperluan apa ke sini?" tanya Karen tiba-tiba.

"Sampai lupa!" seru Jack, memukul dahinya. Dia benar-benar lupa pada tujuan awalnya datang ke Supermarket. "Aku ingin membeli bibit mentimun, kentang, dan lobak. Masing-masing 5."

"Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar. Aku ambilkan dulu," kata Karen, berjalan ke meja yang ada di tengah ruangan yang terdapat berbagai bungkusan.

Jack memperhatikan penampilan Karen. Gadis itu memakai baju singlet putih dengan rompi berwarna ungu, celana jins pendek biru, dan sepatu sport coklat. Kalau dilihat dari sikapnya tadi, bisa dibilang dia itu tegas dan dewasa. Sama sekali berbeda dengan Mary yang kutu buku itu. Tapi, Jack tidak merasa teman kecilnya itu memiliki sikap seperti Karen. Gaya berpakaiannya saja berbeda. Sikapnya apalagi. Ditambah lagi gadis itu juga tidak terlihat seperti pernah mengenal dirinya. Sama seperti Mary.

Kayaknya bukan Karen juga, pikir Jack.

Tak lama kemudian Karen kembali sambil membawa beberapa kantong. "Ini bibitnya. Semuanya jadi 1000 G," ujarnya sambil menyerahkan kantong bibit pada Jack. "Ada lagi?"

Jack menerimanya, lalu ia bayar sesuai harga yang tadi disebutkan. "Untuk saat ini cuma bibit saja yang ingin kubeli," jawabnya.

"Kalau ada keperluan yang ingin dibeli, datang saja," kata Karen sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu," sahut Jack, sambil memasukkan kantong bibit di tasnya. "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Kalau ada waktu aku akan ke sini lagi," pamitnya sambil berjalan keluar.

"Hati-hati di jalan."

Jack mulai melangkah meninggalkan Supermarket. Dia berjalan melewati Klinik. Langkahnya berhenti saat melihat ibunya Karen, Sasha, keluar dari Klinik.

"Lain kali kalau mau membeli, langsung bayar, ya," kata Sasha agak membentak. Lalu, ditutupnya dengan kasar pintu Klinik. Masih terlihat dia mengumpat-umpat sendiri saat mulai melangkah meninggalkan Klinik. Namun, dia berhenti dengan wajah terkejut saat melihat Jack ada di depan Klinik juga.

"Oh, hai, Nak," sapanya.

"Hai, Bibi Sasha," sapa Jack ramah.

"Kau tahu namaku?" tanya Sasha heran karena dia belum pernah memberitahu namanya pada Jack.

"Ya, aku tahu dari putri Anda, Karen, saat di Supermarket tadi," jawab Jack.

"Oh, ya... Aku ingat tadi kau ada di sana. Maaf, ya, tidak menyapamu tadi."

"Tidak apa-apa, kok."

"Lalu... siapa namamu, Nak? Kau sepertinya orang baru di sini."

"Namaku Jack. Aku tinggal di perkebunan milik kakekku dulu."

Sasha terlihat terkejut. "Oh... rupanya kau, ya, pemuda itu. Kau jauh terlihat lebih muda dari yang kubayangkan. Aku harap kau bisa mengembalikan perkebunan itu seperti dulu lagi."

"Ya, akan kuusahakan," sahut Jack yakin.

Sasha tertawa pelan. "Baguslah... Rasanya aku jadi ingin memiliki anak sepertimu, Jack. Penuh semangat."

Jack tersentak. "Maksud Bibi?"

"Ah, sudahlah. Lupakan saja," ujar Sasha cepat. "Sering-seringlah berkunjung ke Supermarket. Kami akan dengan senang hati menyambut kedatanganmu."

"Y,ya... tentu," sahut Jack masih agak _shock_ dengan ucapan Sasha tadi.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu," pamit Sasha. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Jack." Dia pun berjalan pergi.

"Ya, sampai jumpa, Bibi," sahut Jack.

Setelah melihat Sasha masuk ke dalam Supermarket, Jack langsung menghela nafas lega. "Ucapan Bibi Sasha tadi membuatku kaget saja," gumamnya.

Dilihatnya bangunan Klinik yang bertingkat yang ada di hadapannya. Dia jadi penasaran bagaimana bagian dalamnya. Kemudian Jack pun masuk ke dalam Klinik. Aroma obat-obatan langsung tercium oleh hidungnya.

"Selamat datang. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" sapa seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek dengan pakaian perawat yang kebetulan sedang berdiri di tengah ruangan sambil membawa buku catatan.

"Aku cuma berkunjung saja. Aku orang baru di sini," jelas Jack.

"Orang baru? Jangan-jangan kau ini Jack, ya?" duga gadis itu.

"Ya, aku Jack," jawab Jack.

"Aku Elli. Salam kenal, ya, Jack."

"Salam kenal juga, Elli."

Kemudian seorang pemuda berpakaian dokter muncul dari balik tirai putih yang membagi ruangan. Jack langsung tahu kalau itu Trent yang ia lihat di Supermarket tadi.

"Ada siapa, Elli?" tanyanya. Tapi, pertanyaannya langsung terjawab begitu melihat Jack. "Kau... Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu."

"Ya, tadi kita sempat berpapasan di Supermarket," jawab Jack. "Namaku Jack," ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Trent, dokter di sini. Tapi, kau boleh memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Dokter'," kata Trent memperkenalkan diri walaupun sebenarnya Jack sudah tahu siapa dia. "Kau tidak terlihat sakit. Kenapa datang kemari?" tanyanya.

"Cuma berkunjung. Sekalian berkenalan dengan penduduk," jelas Jack.

"Oh, begitu. Kalau kau perlu bantuanku, aku ada di ruanganku." Trent langsung kembali ke balik tirai.

Dingin sekali. Lebih parah dari Gray, pikir Jack.

"Maaf, ya. Dokter memang begitu," ujar Elli yang melihat wajah Jack yang terlihat tidak nyaman dengan sikap Trent.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Kurasa itu memang sikapnya," ujar Jack, jadi merasa tidak enak karena berpikiran buruk.

"Hei, sepertinya kau terluka," kata Elli tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk lengan kiri Jack.

Jack melihat lengannya yang ditunjuk. Terlihat ada goresan kecil seperti tersayat. Kayaknya lukanya itu didapat saat membersihkan kebun tadi pagi. Kalau tidak salah ingat sabitnya sempat terlepas dari tangannya dan mengenai tangannya. Tapi, dia sama sekali tidak sadar kalau terluka. Perih pun tidak.

"Apa terasa sakit?" tanya Elli dengan wajah cemas.

Entah kenapa sifat bercanda Jack keluar lagi. "Ya, sakit sekali," jawab Jack yang sebenarnya bohong besar. Wajahnya pun dibuat terlihat kesakitan, tapi terlihat pula cuma bercanda.

Wajah Elli langsung cemberut. "Kau itu laki-laki! Jangan merengek begitu hanya karena luka kecil seperti itu!" bentaknya.

Jack cuma tersentak kaget melihat respon yang didapat. Kelihatannya Elli bukan orang yang suka diajak bercanda. Jelas-jelas Jack memasang wajah kesakitan yang cuma bercanda. Tapi, reaksi Elli seperti menganggap dirinya betulan merasa sakit.

Elli kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah plester kecil dari sakunya. "Nih, plester saja. Nanti juga sembuh," ucapnya sambil memberikan plester tersebut pada Jack dengan kasar. Lalu dia berjalan menuju mejanya.

Jack cuma terdiam melihatnya. Terlihat jelas Elli begitu marah padanya.

"Ng... aku permisi dulu. Aku mau mengunjungi tempat lain," pamitnya dan langsung melangkah pergi karena tidak tahan melihat wajah marah Elli.

Begitu tiba di luar Klinik, Jack menatap plester yang diberikan Elli. "Aku 'kan tidak butuh ini. Lukaku sama sekali tidak sakit, kok," gumamnya, memasukkan plester ke dalam sakunya. "Sekarang ke mana lagi, ya?"

Dia menengok ke kiri di mana terlihat ada gereja. Dia masih ingat dengan cerita Thomas mengenai si pastur yang aneh itu. Niat untuk berkeliling jadi batal kalau mengingat hal itu. Jack pun memutuskan untuk ke tempat lain saja dulu. Gereja akan dia jadikan sebagai tempat terakhir yang akan dia kunjungi.

Baru saja melangkah, Jack mendengar suara tangis anak kecil. Terlihat di depan rumah Ellen, seorang anak kecil sedang duduk sambil menangis. Segera Jack berlari menghampirinya.

"Kau kenapa, adik kecil?" tanyanya begitu tiba.

"Aku terjatuh," jawab anak kecil itu sambil tetap menangis. "Kakiku terluka."

Jack melihat kaki si anak kecil. Lututnya terluka, tapi cuma tergores. Jack jadi teringat pada plester yang diberikan Elli. Dia segera mengeluarkan plester itu dari saku celananya dan memplesterkan luka anak kecil itu.

"Sudah, jangan menangis. Lukanya sudah diplester. Jadi tidak sakit lagi, kan?" bujuknya.

Anak kecil itu berhenti menangis dan melihat lukanya sudah diplester. "Terima kasih, Kak."

"Sama-sama," sahut Jack sambil mengelus kepala anak itu.

"Kakak orang baru, ya?" tanya si anak kecil.

"Ya, nama kakak Jack," jawab Jack.

"Aku Stu." Anak itu memperkenalkan diri. "Salam kenal, ya, Kak Jack."

"Salam kenal juga, Stu."

Tak lama kemudian Elli datang. Sepertinya dia juga mendengar suara tangis Stu yang keras itu.

"Stu, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Elli cemas. " Seharusnya laki-laki itu itu tidak boleh menangis," katanya menasehati.

"Tadi aku terjatuh, Kak Elli," kata Stu membela diri sambil berdiri.

"Tetap saja kau tidak boleh menangis hanya karena jatuh."

"Sudahlah, Elli. Stu 'kan masih kecil. Wajar, 'kan?" Jack membela Stu.

"Maaf, ya, Jack. Dia jadi merepotkanmu," ucapnya pada Jack. "Stu itu adikku. Dia memang mudah menangis."

Secara tidak sengaja Elli melihat plester yang diberikannya pada Jack tertempel di kaki Stu. "Plester itu... kenapa kau tidak memakainya? Malah dipakaikan pada Stu."

Jack nyengir. "Itu karena aku mendapatkannya darimu," jawabnya.

Elli terkejut. Lalu dia tersenyum. "Kau ini orangnya lucu, ya. Terima kasih, ya, Jack, sudah menolong adikku," ucapnya. "Stu,sudah bilang terima kasih belum?" tanyanya pada Stu.

"Sudah, Kak," jawab Stu.

"Kalau begitu aku kembali dulu. Ada pekerjaan di Klinik," pamit Elli. "Sampai jumpa." Dia pun berbalik pergi.

"Sampai jumpa, Elli," sahut Jack sambil melambaikan tangan.

Jack jadi merasa sebenarnya Elli memiliki sifat keibuan. Buktinya dia langsung datang begitu mendengar suara adiknya menangis. Hanya saja ketidaksukanya terhadap laki-laki cengeng agak berlebihan. Siapa pun bisa saja menangis, bahkan laki-laki sekali pun.

Biarpun seingatnya teman kecilnya juga punya sifat keibuan, tapi Jack merasa Elli bukan temannya itu karena sepertinya temannya itu tidak membenci laki-laki cengeng. Lagipula reaksi Elli juga sama seperti Mary dan Karen, tidak terlihat seperti pernah mengenal dirinya.

"Oh, ya, Stu. Kau tinggal di mana?" tanya Jack, melihat Stu. "Biar aku mengantarmu pulang."

"Tidak perlu, Kak," tolak Stu. "Rumahku 'kan di sini," ucapnya sambil menunjuk rumah Ellen.

"Rumah Nenek Ellen? Jadi kau ini cucunya Nenek Ellen, ya?" duga Jack.

"Yup," sahut Stu.

"Itu berarti Elli juga cucunya Nenek Ellen," gumam Jack.

Dia baru ingat kalau Ellen dulunya adalah soerang perawat. Tidak heran kalau Elli juga jadi perawat di Klinik. Nama gadis itu juga hampir sama dengan Ellen, Elli.

"Kak, ke rumahku dulu, ya," ajak Stu tiba-tiba. "Nenek baru saja selesai membuat kue. Kue Nenek enak, lho."

"Ya... Baiklah," sahut Jack setuju. Sekalian berkunjung, 'kan?

Mereka berdua kemudian masuk ke rumah Ellen. Ellen pun menyambut kunjungan Jack dengan senang hati.

**Welcome to My Fic! \(^O^)/**

Maaf telat… Banyak penghalang yang membuatku tidak dapat _update_. Sebagai gantinya aku tambah 2 chap.

Terima kasih untuk **Owly****b****ros **** The masterless owl **dan** Domia Ryuugen Chelymystery** . Pereview bertambah satu lagi, nih. Senang juga ada yang masih mau meluangkan waktu untuk mereview. Jadi semangat melanjutkan fic ini ^^.

Seperti yang kutulis sebelumnya, fic jadi sedikit lebih panjang. Entah kenapa kelihatannya, di setiap chap, semakin lama ceritanya semakin panjang. Tapi, semoga tidak membosankan dan menjadi bertele-tele karena aku sendiri tidak suka cerita bertele-tele.

Yang chap 4 ini ada bagian yang aku agak lupa dialognya. Jadi, terlihat agak tidak nyambung ucapannya. Sudah lama tidak main HM, sih. Malah PSnya ada di rumahku yang ada di Papua lagi. Argh, parah...

Ok. Sekali lagi terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca dan juga mereview ^^.

~Princess Fantasia~


	5. Chapter 5: Inn at Night part 1

**Chapter 5: Inn at Night (Part 1)**

Jack menatap langit. Ternyata sudah malam lagi. Waktu terasa begitu cepat. Kalau pulang sekarang, tidak melakukan apa-apa di rumah. Dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke suatu tempat, tapi tidak tahu mau ke mana lagi.

"Jack," seseorang memanggil.

Jack menoleh. Terlihat Thomas sedang menatapnya dari depan pintu rumah. Jack baru ingat kalau rumah Thomas bersebelahan dengan Ellen. "Pak Walikota. Selamat malam," sapanya.

"Selamat malam juga," sapa Thomas. "Sedang apa kau di sini malam-malam begini?"

"Aku dari rumah Nenek Ellen. Stu mengajakku makan di sana," jawab Jack. "Pak Walikota mau pergi, ya?"

"Ya, aku mau ke Inn. Setiap malam aku selalu ke sana," jawab Thomas. "Ada banyak orang di sana saat malam. Kau bisa bertemu banyak penduduk di sana."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku mau ke sana. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi sama-sama, Pak Walikota?"

"Ide bagus. Ayo, kita jalan."

-x-x-

Dari luar bangunan Inn, sudah terdengar suara banyak orang di dalam. Jack dan Thomas berjalan masuk ke dalam Inn. Terlihat banyak orang di dalam. Inn juga terlihat lebih besar dari dalam. Ada tangga menuju lantai atas yang kelihatannya adalah kamar untuk menginap. Namanya juga penginapan. Pasti ada kamar buat menginap.

"Selamat datang," sambut seorang gadis berambut jingga yang dikepang tinggi. Dia memakai jumpsuit biru dan kaos kuning. Penampilannya terlihat sangat tomboy. Dia menyambut dengan senyuman riang.

"Hallo, Ann," sapa Thomas. "Seperti biasa, kau selalu terlihat riang."

"Terima kasih, Pak Walikota." Gadis yang dipanggil Ann itu melihat ke arah Jack. "Kau ini Jack, ya?"

"Ya, itu aku," jawab Jack. "Salam kenal."

"Aku Ann. Selamat datang di Inn. Semoga kau betah di sini," kata Ann, tersenyum.

"Ya."

"Aku ke sana dulu. Berkenalanlah dengan yang lain yang belum kau kenal," kata Thomas.

"Tentu, Pak Walikota," sahut Jack.

Thomas berjalan menuju salah satu meja di mana ada beberapa orang yang sedang duduk di sana. Dan salah satunya ternyata Duke yang ditemui Jack saat berada di Supermarket tadi. Kelihatannya dia sudah mabuk berat. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang memerah. Sisanya dia belum kenal.

"Jack," panggil Ann. Jack menatapnya. "Kudengar kau dari kota, ya? Apakah ini pertamakalinya kau datang ke sini?" tanya Ann.

"Ya, aku dari kota. Harus naik kapal dulu untuk ke sini," jawab Jack. "Tapi, ini bukan pertamakalinya aku datang ke sini. Dulu aku pernah datang sekali untuk liburan. Tapi, itu sudah lama sekali."

"Oh, begitu, ya. Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa kau datang kemari lagi?"

Jack terdiam sejenak. "Awalnya aku datang ke sini untuk melihat tanah warisan dari Kakek, tapi Pak Walikota menawarkanku untuk mengolahnya saja daripada terlantar terus selama bertahun-tahun. Dan juga..." Dia kembali terdiam sejenak. Ann menatapnya dengan penuh penasaran akan kelanjutannya. "Untuk menemui temanku yang tinggal di sini dulu. Aku sudah berjanji untuk datang lagi dan menemuinya," lanjutnya.

"Teman? Siapa?" tanya Ann yang terus-terus saja merasa penasaran pada Jack.

"Itulah masalahnya... Aku lupa namanya. Yang kutahu dia itu tinggalnya di sini. Karena sudah 10 tahun tidak kemari, aku jadi lupa namanya. Dia pasti sudah terlihat berbeda sekarang ini," jawab Jack sambil tertawa malu dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Payah juga ingatanmu. Masa bisa lupa?" ejek Ann. "Tapi, semoga saja kau bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Sekarang nikmati saja suasana di sini. Nanti juga kau bisa ingat lagi siapa temanmu itu."

"Ya, aku berharap begitu."

Seorang pria paruh baya kemudian memanggil Ann dari meja kasir. "Ann, ada pesanan yang harus kau antar."

"Ya, Ayah. Tunggu sebentar," sahut Ann. Dia kembali menatap Jack. "Itu ayahku. Di sini aku dan Ayah yang mengurus tempat ini."

"Cuma berdua?" tanya Jack heran.

"Begitulah, tapi kadang Cliff ikut membantu," jawab Ann, tetap tersenyum ramah.

"Cliff?"

"Oh, kau belum bertemu dengannya, ya? Kau bisa menemuinya di kamar nomor dua di lantai atas. Sebelum itu, kau mau menemui ayahku dulu?"

"Tentu, aku 'kan belum berkenalan dengan ayahmu."

"Kalau begitu, mari kuantar menemui ayahku."

Jack dan Ann berjalan menuju meja kasir tempat ayah Ann berada. Di depan Beliau ada makanan yang siap diantar.

"Siapa ini, Ann?" tanya ayah Ann saat melihat Jack datang bersama putrinya.

"Ini Jack, yang mewarisi tanah perkebunan di dekat gunung itu," jawab Ann.

"Oh, rupanya Jack. Selamat datang di Mineral Town, Jack," sambut ayah Ann. "Namaku Doug, ayah Ann. Salam kenal, ya."

"Salam kenal juga, Paman Doug," sahut Jack, tersenyum.

"Oh, ya. Ann, tolong antarkan pesanan ini untuk Harris," pinta Doug sambil menyerahkan nampan berisi makanan yang ada di hadapannya pada Ann.

"Baik, Ayah," sahut Ann sambil menerima nampan tersebut. Kemudian dia berjalan menuju salah satu meja di mana ada seorang pria berseragam polisi biru sedang duduk menanti pesanannya.

Jack ingat kalau Harris itu adalah anaknya Thomas yang pernah diceritakan Thomas saat berkeliling kemarin. Sekarang dia bisa tahu seperti apa Harris itu. Bisa kenalan, nih, mumpung berada di tempat yang sama.

"Jack," panggil Doug tiba-tiba.

Jack menoleh. "Ya, Paman..."

"Aku ingin tanya, bagaimana menurutmu tentang Ann?" tanya Doug.

"Ann? Menurutku dia itu lucu. Ditambah lagi dia sangat ramah dan selalu tersenyum. Penuh dengan semangat," jawab Jack jujur. Menurutnya Ann memang begitu.

Doug tertawa pelan. "Ya, dia memang begitu. Hanya saja dia sangat tomboy. Susah sekali menyuruhnya memakai pakaian feminim."

"Bagiku tidak masalah dia tomboy atau tidak asalkan sifatnya yang ramah, penuh semangat, dan selalu tersenyum itu tidak hilang darinya. Bagi banyak orang itu adalah hal yang terpenting. Soal penampilan, itu dari belakang saja."

Doug tertawa pelan lagi. "Begitu, ya. Aku juga berharap sifatnya itu tidak hilang," ujarnya. "Oh, ya. Jack, kau mau memesan sesuatu? Karena kau pendatang baru, kuberi diskon untukmu."

"Oh, terima kasih, Paman. Kalau begitu aku pesan kopi susu satu."

"Segera datang." Doug kemudian berjalan ke menuju dapur yang ada di samping meja kasir.

Jack bersandar di meja kasir sambil menunggu pesanannya. Dia melihat para penduduk yang sedang berada di Inn saat ini. Mereka semua terlihat senang. Dia berharap bisa terus melihat pemandangan seperti ini setiap hari.

"Wah, Jack. Kau datang ke sini juga?" terdengar suara seorang gadis di sampingnya yang sudah tidak asing lagi.

Jack menoleh dan melihat Karen ada di sampingnya. "Karen?"

"Ketemu lagi, ya, Jack," sapa Karen.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Jack. Sekilas tercium bau wine dari Karen. Dia terkejut saat menyadarinya.

"Tentu saja untuk minum. Sekarang 'kan jam Bar buka. Aku ke sini setiap malam selama hari buka. Wine di sini sangat enak."

"Kau minum wine?" Jack terlihat tidak percaya.

"Ya, begitulah. Aku sangat suka wine," kata Karen dengan tenangnya sambil menggoyangkan gelas wine yang ada di tangannya.

Jack jadi terdiam saat mendengarnya. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Karen suka minum wine. Dari wajahnya memang bisa terlihat juga kalau dia penyuka wine.

"Kau mau, Jack?" tawar Karen sambil menyodorkan gelas wine miliknya.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku sudah memesan minuman lain," tolak Jack ramah.

"Begitu, ya." Karen meminum habis wine yang ada di gelasnya. Dia kemudian mengisi kembali gelasnya dengan wine yang ada di botol di sampingnya dan kembali minum.

"Ngomong-ngomong sudah berapa gelas yang kau minum?" tanya Jack, sebab dia bisa melihat isi botol wine sudah tinggal sedikit.

"10 gelas," jawab Karen enteng.

Jack hampir melompat mundur mendengarnya. 10 gelas? Itu banyak sekali dan Karen masih terus meminumnya tanpa terlihat mabuk sama sekali. Kuat juga dia minum sebanyak itu. Tidak kayak Duke yang kelihatannya sudah tepar di mejanya.

"Kau sendirian di sini?" tanya Jack untuk menghilangkan rasa terkejutnya.

"Tidak, aku bersama orangtuaku," jawab Karen sambil menunjuk dengan jempolnya ke salah satu meja di belakangnya.

Jack melihat ke tempat yang ditunjuk. Terlihat ada Jeff dan Sasha sedang duduk sambil menikmati makanan mereka. Saat masuk tadi dia tidak memperhatikan dengan baik kalau mereka juga ada.

"Kau?" tanya Karen.

"Tentu saja sendiri. Aku 'kan tinggal sendiri. Lagipula ini baru hari ketigaku di sini."

Terlihat Ann berjalan kembali ke meja kasir dan meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya tadi. "Sudah kenalan dengan Karen, ya?" tanyanya pada Jack yang berada di sampingnya karena melihat Jack dan Karen berbicara dengan akrab.

"Ya, aku baru kenalan dengannya tadi siang," jawab Jack. "Ann, apa kau tidak merasa kerepotan melayani semua orang di sini sendiri?" tanyanya karena tadi sempat melihat Ann mondar-mandir mencatat pesanan.

"Aku sudah biasa, kok. Bahkan aku menikmatinya. Pekerjaan akan terasa lebih ringan, bahkan tidak terasa berat sama sekali, bila kau menikmatinya. Ayahku suka mengatakan hal itu padaku," jelas Ann, tersenyum.

"Ann itu bukan sudah terbiasa, tapi pada dasarnya tenaganya memang besar dan tidak mau diam. Itu sebabnya dia bersikap sangat tomboy dan tidak merasa lelah walaupun telah bekerja sangat keras," sindir Karen sambil meminum wine-nya

"Karen..." gerutu Ann.

Jack cuma tertawa kecil melihat tingkah dua gadis yang ada di dekatnya itu. Mereka bisa saja bercanda seperti itu.

Doug kemudian keluar dari dapur sambil membawa secangkir kopi susu yang dipesan Jack tadi dan meletakkannya di depan Jack. "Ini pesananmu, Jack."

"Terima kasih, Paman Doug," ucap Jack.

"Sama-sama."

"Hei, tadi apa yang Ayah bicarakan dengan Jack?" tanya Ann penasaran.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu," jawab Doug. "Ini urusan laki-laki. Benar 'kan, Jack?"

"Ayah..." Ann kembali menggerutu.

Jack cuma tertawa kecil melihatnya. Ann memang orang yang lucu. Sangat lucu. Karen pun cuma terkekeh pelan melihat sikap Ann itu. Melihat sikap Ann, Jack mencoba mengingat apakah teman kecilnya itu periang. Seingatnya memang periang, tapi masih terlihat feminim dibanding Ann yang tomboy itu.

Bukan Ann juga, ya, batinnya.

Tiba-tiba terlihat sebuah cahaya blitz kamera dari belakang. Jack, Ann, Karen, dan Doug yang terkejut, melihat ke arah datangnya cahaya blitz itu. Terlihat ada seorang pria berusia 20 tahunan berkemeja putih dan berompi, sedang memegang kamera yang diarahkan ke mereka berempat.

"Ini pemandangan yang bagus," kata pria itu.

"Kano, kalau mau memotret, jangan diam-diam seperti itu," protes Karen, sambil berdecak pinggang.

"Tapi, kalau tidak begitu, kealamian ekspresi kalian tidak akan terlihat. Yang namanya foto harus tampak hidup dan alami," kata pria bernama Kano itu, membela diri.

Jack teringat kembali tentang cerita Thomas. Dia bukan cuma tinggal berdua bersama Harris saja. Ada seorang lagi yang bernama Kano yang merupakan seorang fotografer.

Jadi ini orangnya, batin Jack.

"Kau Jack, ya? Perkenalkan, aku Kano, seorang fotografer profesional dan satu-satunya di Mineral Town ini," ucap Kano memperkenalkan diri dengan gaya yang bisa dibilang sok keren dan sok penuh wibawa. Jack cuma melongo melihatnya.

"Profesional apanya? Foto musim semi tahun lalu saja gambarnya tidak jelas semua," timpal Karen dengan wajah kesal. Dia terlihat tidak suka dengan sikap Kano itu.

"Itu karena ada sedikit kesalah teknis saat pengambilan gambar," kata Kano masih tetap dengan gaya sok kerennya.

"Sedikit? Buram semua dibilang sedikit? Ya, ampun Kano..." Karen menepuk dahinya sendiri saking kesalnya pada Kano. "Terserah kau saja. Tapi, bila gambar tadi tetap tidak jelas lagi, akan kulempar kameramu ke laut."

"Jangan... ini satu-satunya kameraku." Kano langsung memeluk erat kameranya.

Jack benar-benar cuma bisa bengong melihat perdebatan antara Karen dan Kano itu. Perdebatannya itu terlihat aneh, lucu, garing, entahlah. Yang jelas Jack benar-benar tidak dapat berkomentar apa-apa. Ann dan Doug juga cuma bengong melihatnya.

"Tenang saja, Jack. Foto tadi pasti bagus," kata Kano begitu yakin sampai-sampai Karen lagi-lagi menepuk dahinya sendiri.

"Kuharap begitu," sahut Jack, maksa senyum.

**Welcome to My Fic! \(^O^)/**

Akhirnya bisa lanjut juga setelah sempat kehabisan ide untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. Semoga ceritanya tetap menarik bagi semua yang membaca.

Terima kasih untuk para pereview yang telah repot-repot mereview fic ini.

To **Owlybros The masterless owl**: Sudah kureview. Maaf, ya, terlambat. Sering susah sinyal di tempat kostku. Aku juga jarang ke warnet, sih... Sekali lagi maaf, ya...

To **Sakura 'Cherry' Snowfalls**: Kalau tentang siapa yang akan jadi pasangan Jack, itu belum kutentukan. Aku sendiri masih bingung mau pakai siapa. Mungkin bisa saja OC! Hehe... bercanda... Jangan dianggap serius... Tapi, lihat saja nanti. Lagipula ceritanya juga kelihatannya akan panjang.

To **Deffene FATE**: Salam kenal juga, Deffene ^^. Boleh saja memanggilku begitu. Tidak ada yang larang, kok. Ficmu juga bagus, kok. Lebih bagus malah. Tentu saja aku juga akan membuat _event_ buatan yang sebagai permulaan sudah kubuat dalam fic kali ini dalam pertemuan antara Jack dan Kano. Tapi, ini masih terlihat seperti modifikasi _event_ saat pertama kali datang ke Inn. Yang penting udah ada _event_ buatan, 'kan? Hehehe...

Ok. Sekali lagi terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca dan juga mereview ^^.

~Princess Fantasia~


	6. Chapter 6: Inn at Night part 2

**Chapter 6: Inn at Night (Part 2)**

Inn memang merupakan tempat banyak penduduk berkumpul. Jack jadi bertemu dengan banyak orang baik yang sudah kenal maupun yang belum. Yang belum dikenalnya, dia langsung berkenalan. Untuk yang di lantai satu, selain Ann, Doug, dan Kano, Jack juga berkenalan dengan Basil, seorang pencinta alam yang juga ayahnya Mary. Seperti cerita Mary, ayahnya itu benar-benar mencintai alam bahkan kelihatannya lebih dari itu. Saat berkenalan pun sering sekali dia bercerita tentang alam di sekitar Mineral Town. Dan juga menambah pengetahuan tentang tanaman apa saja yang bisa didapat di gunung untuk setiap musimnya.

Jack juga berkenalan langsung dengan Harris si polisi. Harris cuma bilang kalau selama dia berpatroli di Mineral Town, belum pernah dia menemukan yang namanya kejahatan. Wajar saja, tempatnya damai begini. Mana mungkin ada kejahatan. Kalau pertengkaran kecil, sih, pasti ada seperti yang dialami Jack saat di Supermarket.

Di Inn ternyata ada Saibara juga. Lagi-lagi tidak begitu memperhatikan sampai kakek yang satu itu tidak dilihatnya. Mungkin saking ramainya sampai banyak hal yang terlewatkan. Beliau sedang berbincang-bincang ringan dengan Thomas.

Ann kemudian mengajak Jack ke lantai dua untuk bertemu dengan Cliff yang diceritakannya barusan. Mereka berdua lalu menaiki tangga yang berada di ujung ruangan. Jack berjalan sambil melihat pemandangan di lantai satu. Rasanya ada yang kurang.

"Ann," panggil Jack sambil terus menaiki tangga.

"Ya," sahut Ann tanpa menoleh.

"Kalau di sini cuma kau dan ayahmu yang mengurus penginapan, lalu... di mana ibumu?" tanya Jack karena tidak melihat sosok yang Ann panggil dengan sebutan "Ibu". Biarpun tidak ikut mengurus, setidaknya dia pasti tinggal bersama Ann dan ayahnya.

Ann berhenti melangkah tepat saat mereka tiba di koridor lantai 2. Terasa ada yang aneh pada Ann setelah mendengar pertanyaan Jack itu.

"Ibuku... sudah meniggal saat aku kecil...," jawab Ann pelan. Terdengar agak serak saat mengucapkannya. Kedengarannya dia mencoba menahan tangis.

Jack terkejut. "Oh, maaf... Aku tidak tahu sama sekali," ucapnya menyesal. Itu pasti membuat Ann jadi merasa sedih karena teringat pada ibunya yang telah tiada.

Ann mendadak berbalik sambil tersenyum dengan senyuman khasnya. "Jangan dipikirkan... Aku mengerti, kok. Lagipula... biarpun ibuku sudah tidak ada, Ibu akan selalu melihatku di surga. Jadi, aku tidak boleh bersedih. Selain itu aku masih punya Ayah, kok," ucapnya.

Jack tersenyum tipis melihat sikap Ann. Dia begitu tabah dengan kepergian ibunya itu. Biarpun masih ada kemungkinan dia masih menyimpan perasaan sedih juga jauh di lubuk hatinya, tapi dia akan selalu tegar dan berpikir ibunya akan terus melihatnya dan dirinya tidak boleh membuatnya sedih. Dia selalu berpikir ke depan.

Jack merasa tidak boleh kalah dengan Ann. Biarpun dirinya juga sudah tidak bersama Kakek tercinta, dirinya tidak boleh menyerah untuk mengolah perkebunan yang telah diwarisi untuknya itu. Seperti ucapannya selama ini, dia akan berusaha untuk mengembalikan perkebunan Kakek seperti dulu, bahkan lebih baik lagi. Kakeknya pasti akan senang bila dirinya berhasil melakukannya.

Jack dan Ann kembali berjalan menuju kamar Cliff. Ada dua kamar yang terlihat. Ann bilang kamar Cliff itu yang nomor 2. Lalu, yang nomor 1 ditempati oleh siapa?

Baru saja mereka tiba, pintu kamar nomor 1 terbuka. Lalu, keluar seorang pemuda yang sudah dikenal oleh Jack.

"Gray? Kau ternyata nginap di sini?" tanya Jack yang cukup terkejut melihat Gray di Inn.

"Oh, Jack. Ya, begitulah," jawab Gray.

"Kupikir kau tinggal bersama Kakek Saibara."

Gray langsung bermuka masam. "Aku tidak mungkin tinggal bersama Kakek yang galak itu. Bisa gila aku kalau tinggal bersamanya. Biarpun sikap galaknya memang cuma kebiasaannya, tapi aku tetap tidak tahan."

"Oh...," sahut Jack mengerti. Memang sulit juga kalau tinggal bersama orang yang galak. Dia sendiri juga pasti tidak akan tahan.

"Lalu, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Gray.

"Cuma berkunjung...," jawab Jack. "Oh, ya. Bagaimana dengan cangkulku yang kuminta diperbaiki oleh Kakek Saibara?"

"Masih belum selesai. Besok baru dikerjakan tahap terakhirnya. Jadi, kau baru bisa ambil lusa," jelas Gray.

"Oh, begitu...," sahut Jack lagi.

"Sudah, ya. Aku mau makan dulu," pamit Gray yang kemudian berjalan meniggalkan Jack dan Ann.

"Hei, Gray. Ada kakekmu di bawah. Jangan bertengkar, ya!" pesan Jack.

Sebuah sapu yang entah didapat dari mana, langsung dilemparkan Gray hingga ganggang sapu tersebut tepat mengenai dahi Jack dan membuat pemuda bertopi terbalik itu tepar di lantai. Ann cuma bengong melihatnya.

"Berisik," desis Gray, kembali berjalan.

Ann segera membantu Jack berdiri. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Jack?" tanyanya. "Dahimu merah."

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu belum seberapa dengan jitakannya," jawab Jack, menggosok-gosok dahinya yang cukup perih juga.

"Kau pernah dijitak?" tanya Ann heran.

"Ya, tadi pagi," jawab Jack sambil nyengir malu. "Gara-gara aku menggodanya saat dia sedang bersama Mary di Perpustakaan. Itu memang salahku, sih."

"Kau ini usil juga, ya, Jack."

"Begitulah..." Jack malah merasa bangga disebut usil. Yah, dia memang usil, sih.

Ann cuma bisa menggeleng pelan setelah tahu satu hal mengenai Jack yang ternyata usil itu. Jarang-jarang ada orang usil di Mineral Town.

Ann kemudian mengetuk pintu kamar Cliff. Terdengar suara dari dalam.

"Siapa?"

"Ini aku, Ann," jawab Ann.

Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka. Terlihat pemuda berambut coklat agak panjang yang diikat ke belakang dengan pakaian serba coklat pula seperti warna rambutnya.

"Hai, Ann," sapanya pada Ann. Lalu, dia melihat Jack. "Kau..."

"Perkenalkan, ini Jack yang mewarisi perkebunan yang di dekat gunung itu," kata Ann memperkenalkan Jack. "Jack, ini Cliff yang aku ceritakan tadi," ucapnya pada Jack.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Cliff," kata Jack mengulurkan tangan.

"Aku juga, Jack," kata Cliff, menjabat tangan Jack. "Ngomong-ngomong, dahimu kenapa, Jack?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk dahi Jack yang merah.

"Ini... barusan aku dilempar sapu oleh Gray," jawab Jack sambil nyengir.

"Hah?" Cliff terlihat heran mendengarnya.

"Sudahlah... jangan dipikirkan... Nanti bekasnya juga akan hilang, kok," ujar Jack.

"Baiklah, kalian berdua bincang-bincanglah dulu. Aku mau melayani para tamu," pamit Ann, melangkah pergi menuju lantai satu.

"Terima kasih, Ann," kata Jack.

Ann cuma berbalik, lalu tersenyum. Kemudian dia kembali berjalan pergi.

"Masuklah, Jack. Kita berbicara di dalam," kata Cliff, mempersilahkan.

Jack pun melangkah masuk disusul dengan Cliff yang menutup pintu.

Ternyata kamar yang ditempati Cliff sangat luas dan ada tiga tempat tidur dan meja lampu. Ada juga meja kecil dengan tiga buah kursi di situ. Ada beberapa buku yang bertumpuk di atasnya. Kayaknya Cliff sedang membaca tadi.

"Kau di kamar ini sendiri?" tanya Jack.

"Ya, tapi saat musim panas ada tambahan orang," jawab Cliff, berjalan ke meja yang terdapat buku di atasnya itu dan duduk di salah satu kursi. "Duduklah," ucapnya mempersilahkan Jack duduk. "Maaf, agak berantakan."

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Jack sambil duduk. "Kamarku yang di kota jauh lebih berantakan dari yang ini, kok."

Cliff hanya tertawa pelan mendengarnya. Jack ikut-ikutan tertawa.

"Aku sudah mendengar banyak tentangmu dari penduduk. Apa kau yakin bisa mengolah perkebunan itu sendiri?" tanya Cliff.

"Yah... kelihatannya itu memang pekerjaan yang berat. Tapi, aku sudah bertekad melakukannya. Ini juga demi Kakek yang telah mewarisinya padaku," jelas Jack.

"Begitu, ya. Percaya diri sekali...," puji Cliff.

"Itu harus, 'kan?" ujar Jack. "Lalu... Kau sendiri melakukan apa di sini?" tanyanya.

Cliff langsung terlihat ragu menjawabnya. "Ng... Itu... Aku belum tahu."

"Belum tahu? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jack tidak mengerti.

"Dulu saat aku pertama kali datang ke sini, aku tidak punya tujuan apa-apa. Aku cuma sekedar datang seperti halnya turis. Tapi, pada akhirnya aku menetap dengan tinggal di penginapan ini," jelas Cliff, terlihat mengenang kembali kenangannya.

"Lalu... sudah berapa lama kau tinggal di sini?"

"Sudah cukup lama juga..."

"Kalau kau tidak punya tujuan apa-apa saat datang ke sini, apa saja yang kau kerjakan selama di sini?"

Cliff bersandar di sandaran kursi. "Selain sesekali membantu Ann dan Paman Doug, aku selalu pergi ke gereja."

"Cuma itu...? Eh, tunggu... Kau pergi ke gereja?"

"Ya, di sana suasananya sangat tenang dan damai. Aku selalu berdoa di sana untuk masa laluku dan masa depanku. Pastur Carter orangnya juga baik. Dia selalu menghiburku bila aku ada masalah."

Tak disangka ternyata Cliff orang yang taat beribadah, atau... karena tidak ada kerjaan, ya? Sebab tadi Cliff bilang dia tidak punya tujuan apa-apa saat datang ke Mineral Town. Dan soal pastur yang rupanya bernama Carter itu... kalau dilihat dari cara Cliff menceritakan tentang dirinya, sepertinya dia tidak terdengar seaneh dugaan Jack selama ini. Habis Thomas sendiri bilang pasturnya agak aneh. Kalau begini Jack bisa pergi mengunjungi gereja dengan tenang.

"Memangnya kau belum pernah ke gereja, ya?" tanya Cliff tiba-tiba.

"Belum, sih... Tapi, aku berencana ke sana besok," jawab Jack karena sudah tidak khawatir dengan keanehan pastur yang ditakutinya.

"Kalau boleh tahu... tadi kenapa kau bisa dilempar sapu oleh Gray?" tanya Cliff penasaran. Kelihatannya dia baru kali ini mengetahui kegalakan Gray itu.

"Itu... karena tadi aku berpesan padanya untuk tidak bertengkar dengan Kakek Saibara karena kakeknya itu ada di lantai satu. Dia marah, deh. Habis, saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya, dia sedang kesal pada kakeknya. Jadi, kupikir dia bakal marahan pada kakeknya bila bertemu. Lagipula dia masih tidak suka pada sikap pemarah Kakek Saibara walaupun sudah mengerti itu memang sikap beliau," jelas Jack. "Tapi, biarpun begitu yang namanya keturunan pasti ada yang mirip antara kakek dan cucu. Contohnya saja sikap pemarah Gray yang mirip Kakek Saibara."

Sebuah jitakan super langsung menghantam kepala Jack sampai-sampai wajah Jack menghantam meja dengan begitu kerasnya. Dan hanya satu kata pelan yang keluar dari mulut Jack, "Aduh..."

Cliff hanya bengong melihatnya. Dia kaget juga melihat kemunculan si pemilik jitakan yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Gray, yang entah sejak kapan masuk ke kamarnya. Suara pintu dibuka atau suara langkahnya pun tidak terdengar.

Gray terlihat sangat kesal sampai terasa aura kemarahan yang membara. "Siapa yang kau sebut mirip dengan Kakek itu, heh?" tanyanya penuh amarah.

Jack yang wajahnya masih menempel di meja, malah menjawab dengan pelan, "Kau..."

Jitakan super lagi-lagi melayang ke kepalanya.

"Jangan seenaknya menyamakanku dengan Kakek, ya!" bentak Gray.

"Kenyataannya kau memang mirip kakekmu. Pemarahnya...," kata Jack yang wajahnya masih tetap menempel pada meja.

"Kau..."

Gray sudah hendak menjitak lagi kepala Jack itu sebelum akhirnya Cliff menghentikannya.

"Sudahlah... Jack itu cuma bercanda...," kata Cliff, mencoba menenangkan Gray. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka Gray bisa semarah itu.

Gray akhirnya cuma berbalik sambil berdengus kesal dan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Jack, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Cliff yang melihat wajah Jack masih menempel pada meja.

Jack mengangkat wajahnya. Tanda merah di dahinya terlihat semakin lebar akibat benturan. Dan masih sempat-sempatnya dia nyengir walau sambil menahan rasa sakit. "Aku tidak apa-apa... Hehehehe... Pukulannya memang kuat, ya..."

"Kalau tahu begitu, jangan seenaknya menyamakanku seperti itu," ucap Gray.

Cliff cuma bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah Jack yang bisa dibilang bodoh itu. beginilah awal pertemuan Cliff dengan Jack yang usil itu. Entah kejutan apa lagi dari petani baru itu.

**Welcome to My Fic! \(^O^)/**

Maaf banget... Ini keterlambatan yang sangat keterlaluan... Habis banyak tugas dan urusan-urusan lain yang harus dikumpulin dalam waktu bersamaan. Jadi, sibuk melulu. Pada _deadline_ semua lagi. Sekali lagi maaf...

Entah kenapa... aku merasa chap kali ini jadi bergenre humor... Otakku, kok, bisa nyasar ke sana? Aku sendiri bingung. Aneh... Yang penting tetap menarik bagi para pembaca ^^.

Terima kasih untuk pujian yang diberikan oleh para pereview, di antaranya **Owly Bros**, **Fate-QUARTIXE**, dan **Sakura 'Cherry' Snowfalls**.

Sekali lagi terima kasih telah membaca ^^.

~Princess Fantasia~


	7. Chapter 7: Just Begining

**Chapter 7: Just Begining**

Pagi yang cerah akhirnya datang lagi. Biarpun kepala masih terasa sakit plus pusing setelah dijitak Gray semalam, Jack tetap melakukan aktifitasnya di ladang perkebunan setelah memberi makan Brown. Sedikit lagi seluruh ladang akan bersih. Begitu besok cangkulnya selesai, maka tinggal menanam bibit yang dibeli.

Matahari sudah semakin tinggi. Akhirnya seluruh ladang bersih semua. Dengan begini tinggal menanam saja.

Brown berlari menghampiri Jack dengan penuh semangat, bermaksud mengajak majikannya untuk bermain. Jack bukan orang yang bisa menolak permintaan orang lain bahkan dengan anjingnya sekali pun. Dia pun mengambil sebuah ranting dan melemparnya. Brown dengan gesit langsung mengejar ranting yang dilempar itu.

"Jangan salah ambil, ya, Brown!" seru Jack pada anjingnya. Dia merasa lucu juga melihat cara lari anjingnya yang masih kecil itu saat mengejar ranting yang dilemparnya.

Secara tidak sengaja dia melihat kandang ayam kecil yang berada di sebelah kincir. Kandang ayam bercat putih yang agak kotor karena debu dan lumpur kering yang terciprat saat hujan. Dia jadi teringat saat kecil pernah dikejar oleh ayam-ayam kakeknya hanya karena mengusili satu ekor ayam saja.

Brown berlari kembali sambil membawa ranting yang dilempar Jack tadi. Jack berjongkok. Lalu, menerima ranting yang dibawa oleh Brown.

"Bagus, Brown. Anak pintar," puji Jack sambil mengelus kepala Brown. Dia kemudian berdiri. "Oke, sekali lagi, ya." Dilemparnya lagi ranting itu yang langsung dikejar oleh Brown dengan semangat.

Jack tertawa pelan. "Ayo, Brown!" serunya.

Sambil menunggu Brown yang mengejar rantingnya, atau sebenarnya memainkannya dulu sebelum dibawa kembali, Jack berjalan menuju kandang ayam. Perlahan dia membuka pintu kandang dan masuk ke dalam. Kondisi kandangnya masih sama seperti saat dia liburan dulu. Tidak ada yang berubah.

Ada 5 buah kotak pakan ayam, sebuah tempat penyimpanan pakan, dan sebuah inkubator, tempat penetasan telur. Benar-benar jadi terkenang saat liburan dulu. Sayangnya sekarang kandangnya kosong. Sudah tidak ada lagi seekor ayam pun di sana.

Jack berpikir. "Sebaiknya kandangnya kuisi, nih," gumamnya. "Pak Walikota bilang tempat penjualan ayam itu di Poultry Farm. Kalau tidak salah lewat persimpangan jalan menuju ke sana." Dia menengok keluar kandang, melihat bangunan yang ada di sebelah ladangnya. "Berarti yang itu, ya."

Terdengar suara gonggongan Brown yang berlari menghampiri. Jack kembali berjongkok, menerima ranting yang dibawa Brown. Brown menggonggong meminta untuk sekali lagi bermain lempar ranting itu. Jack yang mengerti permintaan anjingnya itu hanya dengan melihat tingkahnya saja, sekali lagi melempar ranting yang ada di tangannya. Brown kembali mengejar.

"Rick, kau jahat!" Terdengar suara bentakan seorang gadis dari rumah sebelah, Poultry Farm.

Jack menutup kembali pintu kandang ayam dan berlari mendekati pagar yang membatasi ladangnya dengan rumah tetangganya itu. Dia melihat ada seorang gadis berambut pink dan seorang pemuda berkacamata yang sedang berdebat. Dia bisa mendengar apa yang sedang mereka perdebatkan.

"Popuri, jangan salahkan aku. Bukan aku 'kan yang lupa mengunci pintu kandangnya," kata si pemuda berkacamata, membela diri.

"Bukannya kau yang bertugas mengunci kandang semalam. Itu artinya kau yang salah, Rick," bentak si gadis yang dipanggil Popuri itu.

"Kemarin itu bukan tugasku, Popuri. Kemarin 'kan giliranmu yang bertugas mengunci kandang." Rick masih bersikeras kalau dirinya tidak bersalah.

Popuri yang sudah terlihat semakin kesal akhirnya berjalan pergi meninggalkan Rick.

"Popuri!" panggil Rick.

Sayangnya Popuri terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikannya.

Kelihatannya masalahnya serius, pikir Jack setelah melihat perdebatan kedua orang itu. Jack memutuskan ke tempat tetangganya itu untuk mendengar penjelasan lebih lanjut mengenai apa yang sedang mereka perdebatkan sampai Popuri ngambek seperti itu.

Brown yang baru kembali, diminta Jack untuk main sendiri dulu. Dan sekali lagi anjing kecil itu seolah mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh majikannya. Dia pun bermain sendiri dengan melempar-lempar rantingnya ke sana-kemari. Sementara Jack berlari menuju ke Poultry Farm.

Setibanya di Poultry Farm, Jack melihat Rick yang sedang menatap Popuri yang sedang menyeberangi jembatan.

"Popuri, kembalilah!" seru Rick menyesal.

Jack berjalan pelan mendekati Rick berdiri yang memunggunginya. "Hai," sapanya.

Rick terlihat agak terkeut dan langsung berbalik, melihat Jack yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya. "Oh, hai," sapanya dengan wajah murung. "Kau pasti Jack. Iya, 'kan?"

"Iya, aku Jack yang tinggal di sebelah." Jack sudah tidak kaget kalau dirinya sudah dikenal sebelum dirinya belum memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Rick dan yang pergi barusan adalah Popuri, adikku." Rick memperkenalkan diri.

Rupanya Popuri itu adiknya, batin Jack.

"Aku yakin kalau kau sudah melihat pertengkaran kami tadi," sambung Rick.

Jack mengangguk. "Ya."

"Sebenarnya itu dikarenakan salah satu ayam kami, yang juga merupakan ayam kesayangan Popuri, mati dimakan anjing liar karena kandang lupa dikunci. Dia marah dan menyalahkanku, padahal dialah yang bertugas mengunci pintu kandang kemarin," jelas Rick.

Rupanya karena ada ayam yang mati. Dikirain karena apa. Pantasan tadi mereka menyebut-nyebut soal kandang.

"Hei, maukah kau membujuk Popuri untuk kembali?" pinta Rick. "Kalau aku yang membujuknya, dia pasti tidak mau kembali."

"Ya, tidak masalah," sahut Jack setuju. "Tapi, dia pergi ke mana?"

"Aku yakin saat ini dia berada di bukit dekat air terjun. Dia selalu pergi ke sana."

"Bukit dekat air terjun? Itu 'kan di samping rumahku," gumam Jack. "Baiklah, aku ke sana dulu." Dia pun berlari menuju perbukitan melewati jembatan yang tadi dilewati Popuri.

"Tolong, ya, Jack!" seru Rick penuh harap.

Jack berlari melewati sebuah rumah kayu yang berada di seberang sungai. Dia berhenti sejenak memperhatikan rumah tersebut.

"Ada rumah?" Dia teringat sesuatu. "Kalau tidak salah Pak Walikota bilang Gotz tinggal di gunung. Mungkin yang dimaksud adalah dia tinggal di dekat gunung. Itu berarti ini rumahnya Gotz. Ah, nanti saja urusin hal itu. Aku harus segera menemui Popuri dulu."

Jack kembali berlari menuju bukit dekat air terjun. Dia menaiki tangga menuju ke atas bukit di mana di sana juga ada sebuah kolam air panas alami yang ditutupi dengan papan. Dia melihat Popuri sedang menangis di pinggir sungai yang tak jauh dari tempatnya.

Dia berjalan perlahan mendekati Popuri yang sedang menangis. "Popuri," panggilnya lembut.

Popuri menoleh dengan mata yang sembab oleh air mata.

"Hei, kenapa menangis?" tanya Jack berbasa-basi dulu biarpun sudah tahu penyebabnya supaya Popuri bisa mengeluarkan semua keluh-kesalnya akibat ayamnya yang mati.

"Salah satu ayamku mati. Namanya Pon. Dia mati karena dimakan anjing liar semalam karena kandangnya lupa dikunci," jelas Popuri.

"Aku... turut simpati," ucap Jack, mengerti dengan kesedihan yang Popuri rasakan.

"Tapi... tapi... Huwaaaa!" Tangisan Popuri kembali pecah. Jack hanya bisa membantu dengan mengelus kepalanya sampai gadis itu kembali tenang.

-x-x-

Cukup lama juga Popuri menangis. Setelah beberapa menit dia mengis sepuas hatinya, dia pun kembali tenang.

"Terima kasih kau mau menemaniku," ucap Popuri tersenyum biarpun masih ada sisa air mata di sudut matanya.

Jack hanya menyahut dengan senyuman.

"Aku Popuri." Popuri memperkenalkan dirinya. "Kau siapa, ya? Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

Baru saja Jack ingin menjawab, Popuri sudah teringat siapa dirinya. "Oh, kau itu Jack, 'kan? Yang menjadi pewaris kebun di sebelah itu?"

"Ya, begitulah," sahut Jack.

"Sekarang aku kembali dulu dan meminta maaf pada Rick," kata Popuri. "Aku sadar, akulah yang salah karena kemarin memang tugasku mengunci kandang. Mengenai Pon, aku akan menganggap itu sebagai pelajaran buatku untuk tidak lupa dengan tugasku. Dengan begitu, aku tidak akan kehilangan ayam-ayamku lagi."

"Baguslah kalau begitu," ucap Jack, tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku kembali dulu. Sampai jumpa, Jack," pamit Popuri sambil melangkah pergi.

Jack cuma melambai pada Popuri. Dia pun menghela nafas lega. "Akhirnya masalahnya selesai juga biarpun aku sama sekali tidak membujuknya pulang," gumamnya.

"Itu karena pada dasarnya Popuri hanya butuh orang yang mau mendengar keluh-kesalnya." Dia mendengar suara perempuan dari belakang.

Jack terkejut mendengarnya dan langsung berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang tadi bicara. Awalnya dia tidak melihat siapa pun, tapi kemudian muncul cahaya dari dalam air terjun dan berubah menjadi sosok seorang wanita cantik berambut hijau panjang yang dikepang dengan pakaian yang beselendang layaknya kostum seorang dewi. Wanita itu tersenyum pada Jack.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Jack yang cukup terpesona dengan kemunculan wanita itu.

"Aku Dewi Harvest yang mengawasi Mineral Town, Jack," jawab wanita itu.

Jack tidak perlu lagi bertanya dari mana wanita yang mengaku sebagai Dewi Harvest itu tahu namanya. Penduduk yang belum ditemuinya saja sudah tahu namanya. Apalagi seorang dewi.

"Selama di sini, aku belum pernah melihat ada pemuda yang begitu perhatian dan pengertian seperti dirimu," kata Dewi Harvest. "Wajar saja bila dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu saja kau sudah akrab dengan semua penduduk, kecuali dengan yang kau belum temui. Aku yakin kau bisa membuat perubahan besar pada lahan perkebunan kakekmu itu. Kau bahkan bisa melakukannya lebih baik lagi."

Jack menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan wajah memerah karena merasa malu dipuji seperti itu. "Terima kasih atas pujiannya, tapi itu bukan apa-apa, kok. Aku juga cuma baru bisa membersihkan ladangnya."

"Itu permulaan yang bagus. Kau memiliki semangat sehingga dalam waktu beberapa hari kau sudah bisa membersihkan seluruh ladangnya. Hanya saja yang menjadi pertanyaannya, apakah kau bisa mempertahankan semangatmu itu? Karena suatu hari nanti ada saat di mana kau akan mulai merasa jenuh dengan kehidupanmu di sini."

Tatapan Jack jadi serius. "Aku tidak akan merasa jenuh," ucapnya yakin. "Aku sudah berjanji akan mengembalikan kondisi perkebunan Kakek seperti semula dan bahkan lebih baik lagi. Aku akan melakukannya dan tidak akan menyerah." Kini semangatnya serasa membara. Serasa tertantang lagi.

Dewi Harvest tersenyum. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu kau harus membuktikannya. Seperti kata Pak Walikota, hasil usahamu akan dinilai dalam waktu 3 tahun. Lakukanlah yang terbaik dalam waktu 3 tahun tersebut. Aku juga akan terus mengawasi perkembanganmu."

Jack mengangguk.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bukannya kau tadi bermaksud ingin membeli ayam, 'kan?"

Jack tersentak. "Astaga, aku lupa!" serunya. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Dah...," pamitnya dan langsung berlari pergi menuju Poultry Farm.

-x-x-

Dewi Harvest terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Jack itu. Terutama cara larinya yang terburu-buru itu. "Lucu juga dia."

Lalu, muncul 7 makhluk kecil dari balik semak-semak, berpakaian dengan 7 warna berbeda. Antara lain berwarna ungu, biru, biru air, hijau, kuning, merah, dan jingga. Mereka adalah para Peri Harvest yang menjadi pengikut setia Dewi Harvest.

"Kalian rupanya," ucap Dewi Harvest.

Para peri itu menatap ke arah Jack berlari pergi.

"Diakah si pendatang baru itu, budum?" tanya peri berpakaian merah, Chef.

"Ya," jawab Dewi Harvest. "Dia pemuda yang kurasa cukup memiliki potensi untuk bisa mencapai tujuannya dalam memulihkan ladang kakeknya itu."

"A, apa... dia... ber, berbahaya, budum?" tanya peri berpakaian hijau, Timid, yang bersembunyi di belakang Chef. Dia terlihat takut dan gemetaran.

"Justru sebaliknya, Timid. Dia itu sangat baik. Buktinya dia langsung akrab dengan para penduduk. Jadi, kau tidak perlu takut padanya."

"Oh, baguslah, budum...," ucap Timid, menghela nafas lega.

"Kalau begitu," peri berpakaian biru, Staid, langsung berseru, "aku akan membantunya bila dia membutuhkan pertolongan, budum. Akan kubantu untuk mewujudkan keinginannya itu, budum."

"Itu bagus, Staid," puji Dewi Harvest.

"Begitu pun aku, budum. Aku akan membantunya dengan cepat dan membuat pekerjaannya lebih cepat selesai, budum," kata peri berpakaian ungu, Bold, yang muncul di sebelah Staid.

"Aku juga akan mengajaknya bermain, budum. Dia juga orang yang suka diajak bermain, 'kan, Dewi?" tanya peri berpakaian jingga, Nappy, yang langsung ke depan Staid dan Bold.

"Kurasa begitu," sahut Dewi Harvest, memaklumi sifat kurcacinya yang satu itu yang suka sekali bermain.

"Aku mau membantunya, tapi aku tidak mau melakukan apa pun yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan, apalagi bekerja di kebun, budum. Itu akan membuatku jadi kotor, budum. Warna pakaianku yang cerah bisa pudar, budum," kata peri berpakaian biru air, Aqua.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana caramu membantunya kalau kau tidak mau bekerja di kebun, budum?" tanya Staid. "Dia pasti akan membutuhkan bantuan untuk merawat kebunnya, 'kan, budum?"

"Pokoknya aku hanya akan membantu bila itu tidak membuatku kotor, budum," kata Aqua, cuek.

"Dasar Aqua...," gerutu Staid. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Hoggy?" tanyanya sambil berbalik ke belakang dan menemukan si peri berpakaian kuning, Hoggy, lagi tidur dengan begitu nyenyaknya. "Astaga, Hoggy... Bisa-bisanya kau tidur di sini, budum..."

Staid berjalan mendekati Hoggy dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya. "Hoggy, bangun, budum..."

Hoggy tersentak bangun. "Eh, sudah waktunya Pesta Teh, ya, budum?" tanyanya dengan mata yang setengah terpejam.

"Hoggy, ini bukan saatnya kau tidur dan memikirkan Pesta Teh, budum...," ucap Staid. "Sekarang ini kita sedang membicarakan tentang Jack, si pendatang baru itu, budum."

"Oh, Jack, ya..." Hoggy menguap sebentar. "Kurasa aku akan membantunya bila dia memang orang yang baik dan bersungguh-sungguh, budum." Tanpa aba-aba, dia kembali tertidur bahkan mendengkur.

Semuanya bengong melihat ulah Hoggy itu.

"Biarlah, dia memang suka tidur, 'kan, budum?" kata Aqua.

"Ya, budum..." sahut Staid.

Dewi Harvest kembali bicara. "Sekarang kita lihat saja, apakah Jack bisa bertahan di tempat ini dan mengatasi semua masalah baru yang akan muncul selama dia berada di sini. Kalau dia memang bersungguh-sungguh untuk berada tetap di sini sampai dia berhasil mewujudkan keinginannya, aku yakin dia bisa mengatasi semua masalahnya."

"Itu yang kita harapkan, budum," kata Chef. "Semua baru saja dimulai, budum."

"Ya, baru dimulai."

**Welcome to My Fic! \(^O^)/**

Yo, lanjut lagi dengan chap selanjutnya. Kali ini Dewi Harvest dan para Peri Harvest dimunculkan walaupun Jack belum bertemu langsung dengan para peri. Itu artinya tinggal MAKHLUK bernama Kappa saja yang belum dimunculkan. Makhluk ijo (kalau dia muncul di Indonesia, pasti disangka buto ijo) itu masih dalam tahap perencanaan. Tokoh manusianya juga belum semua dimunculkan. Masih dipikirkan juga jalan cerita untuk memunculkan para tokoh yang tersisa.

Sekarang lagi main kembali Harvest Moon BTN yang berhasil kuinstal setelah ada kesalahan penginstalan beberapa kali yang rupanya adalah salah instal progam... =='a. Dengan begini akan lebih mudah menentukan jalan ceritanya, deh...

Baiklah untuk para pereview: **Sakura 'Cherry' Snowfalls** dan **Fate-QUARTIXE**, terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya. Sekali lagi maaf atas keterlambatan pada chap sebelumnya. Kali ini akan kuusahakan selalu update cepat.

Sekali lagi terima kasih telah membaca ^^.

~Princess Fantasia~


	8. Chapter 8: Poultry Farm

**Chapter 8: Poultry Farm**

"Terima kasih atas kunjungannya, ya, Jack," kata Lillia, ibunya Popuri dan Rick. Wajahnya terlihat pucat karena sedang sakit. "Badanku tidak cukup kuat. Jadi aku tidak banyak bergerak. Datanglah antara tengah hari sampai jam 4 bila ada perlu. Oh, kami tutup pada hari minggu."

"Tentu, Bibi Lillia," sahut Jack, mengerti.

Jack baru saja membeli seekor ayam dan pakannya setelah diingatkan oleh Dewi Harvest tadi. Ayamnya itu diberi nama Lena. Dia ayam yang sehat dan gemuk. Sebenarnya saat memilih ayam tadi, semua ayam yang ada di Poultry Farm bagus-bagus. Jadinya Jack agak kebingungan juga memilihnya. Bahkan sempat dikejar oleh salah satu ayam di kandang tadi karena tidak sengaja ketendang. Jadi teringat saat masih kecil dulu. Sekarang ayamnya itu sedang dibawa oleh Rick ke kandangnya di perkebunannya.

"Kalau kau butuh bantuan mengenai ayam, kau bisa datang padaku," kata Popuri, menawarkan. "Aku cukup tahu banyak tentang ayam. Sebab aku sangat suka ayam. Jadi, tidak perlu segan-segan meminta bantuan padaku."

"Iya, terima kasih, Popuri," sahut Jack. "Aku pasti datang padamu bila butuh bantuan."

Sekarang Popuri sudah ceria kembali. Dia terlihat lebih baik kalau tidak menangis. Tapi, saat menangis tadi, bagi Jack suaranya keras juga. Semoga dirinya tidak melihat Popuri menangis lagi. Dia tidak suka melihat ada gadis yang menangis. Membuatnya ikut-ikutan merasa sedih saja.

Jack kembali teringat pada teman masa kecilnya lagi. Dia mencoba membandingkan Popuri dengan temannya itu. Rasanya masih belum juga terlihat ada kesamaannya dengan Popuri itu. Dan juga Popuri tidak terlihat pernah mengenal dirinya. Padahal Popuri itu adalah gadis terakhir yang ada di Mineral Town, tapi tidak terlihat juga dia mirip dengan teman masa kecilnya itu. Mungkin baru akan terlihat kesamaannya kalau dirinya sudah mengenal lebih jauh semua gadis yang ada di Mineral Town.

Susah juga kalau terlalu lama berpisah seperti ini, keluh Jack dalam hati. Ditambah lagi tidak ada tanda-tanda ada yang mengenaliku juga.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Mau melihat ayamku itu," pamit Jack.

"Ingat, kalau perlu bantuan, datang saja," kata Popuri mengingatkan.

"Iya, iya...," sahut Jack. "Sampai jumpa, ya. Dah..." Dia melangkah pergi.

"Datang lagi, ya." seru Popuri.

"Ya."

Jack berjalan menuju perkebunannya. Sesampainya di perkebunannya, dia melihat Rick baru keluar dari kandang ayam. Dihampirinya pemuda berkacamata itu.

"Oh, Jack. Aku sudah menaruh ayammu di kandang. Dia terlihat senang dengan tempat barunya," kata Rick.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," sahut Jack. "Tapi, sayang. Dia masih sendirian dulu untuk sementara sampai ada temannya nanti."

"Dia juga belum akan bertelur dulu selama beberapa hari. Kalau dia sudah bertelur dan kau meletakkannya di inkubator, dalam 3 hari telurnya akan menetas."

"Jadi, butuh 3 hari untuk menetaskan telur, ya. Kau tahu banyak juga, ya, Rick."

"Ya, ayahku yang mengajariku dan juga aku yang selalu mengurus pada bagian penetasan telur. Jadi, aku tahu tentang hal itu."

"Begitu, ya," sahut Jack mengerti. "Ngomong-ngomong, ayahmu ada di mana? Kok, aku tidak melihat ayahmu tadi."

Rick menghela nafas. Wajahnya terlihat murung. "Kau tahu 'kan kalau ibuku sedang sakit. Karena itulah ayahku pergi untuk mencarikan obatnya karena di sini tidak ada obat untuk penyakit ibuku itu. Tapi, sampai sekarang Ayah belum juga kembali. Ayah juga jarang memberikan kabar. Sempat terpintas rasa khawatir juga, tapi kami yakin Ayah akan pulang dengan selamat dan membawa obat untuk Ibu."

"Aku juga berharap begitu," sahut Jack. "Aku pun akan berpikir seperti itu bila ayahku melakukannya juga. Tapi, kurasa ayahku tidak akan melakukannya karena ibuku selalu terlihat sehat, sih...," ucapnya sambil nyengir.

"Ayahmu tinggal di kota, 'kan? Memangnya apa pekerjaan ayahmu di sana?" tanya Rick penasaran.

"Ayahku itu pekerja kantoran. Begitu juga dengan Ibu. Mereka sama-sama sibuk dengan pekerjaan di kantor itu. Itu sebabnya dulu saat liburan musim panas aku disuruh ke perkebunan Kakek ini. Tapi, aku senang berada di sini. Suasananya lebih tenang dan alamnya begitu indah."

"Lalu, kenapa kau lebih memilih bekerja di kebun di banding di kantor di kota sana? Padahal menurutku bekerja di kantor itu lebih baik dari berkebun."

Jack memandang lahan perkebunannya. "Karena menurutku pekerjaan di kebun itu lebih mengasyikkan dibanding dengan pekerjaan di kantor yang cuma duduk di depan komputer saja. Berkebun juga lebih seru karena kita bukan cuma sekedar menanam dan merawat hewan ternak saja. Kita juga harus memperhatikan banyak hal, seperti membuat hewan ternakmu menyukaimu. Kata Kakek membuat hewan menyukaimu itu harus. Kita juga harus menyayangi mereka. Dengan begitu, kita bisa lebih mudah merawat mereka dan mengetahui keadaannya. Lagipula setelah melihat pekerjaan kakekku itu, aku sudah tertarik ingin bekerja di kebun. Bahkan aku sudah bercita-cita ingin bekerja di kebun dan memiliki perkebunan sendiri. Dan kebetulan Kakek mewariskan perkebunannya ini padaku. Aku senang sekali."

Wajah Jack menunduk murung. Angin lembut menerpa wajahnya. "Tapi, aku sangat sedih saat mendengar kabar kalau Kakek meninggal. Padahal ada banyak hal yang ingin kupelajari darinya tentang berkebun ini karena saat masih kecil, aku tidak begitu memperhatikan cara kerja Kakek."

"Ya, kakekmu itu orang yang sangat baik," sahut Rick ikut terkenang. "Aku sendiri juga sangat mengaguminya biarpun jarang bertemu dengannya karena dulu aku sendiri lebih sering berada di kandangku untuk membantu Ayah mengurus ayam." Ditepuknya pundak Jack. "Aku harap kau bisa seperti kakekmu itu."

"Aku juga berharap begitu, Rick," kata Jack tersenyum.

"Oh, ya. Terima kasih sudah membujuk Popuri untuk pulang," kata Rick, mengenai pertengkarannya dengan Popuri tadi.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak membujuknya, sih... Cuma mendengarkan apa yang dia rasakan saja. Dan setelah dia puas menangis tadi, dia langsung pulang dengan sendirinya."

"Tapi, tetap saja kalau tidak ada kau, Popuri mungkin bisa seharian di gunung karena marah padaku." Rick menghela nafas. "Hubunganku dengan Popuri memang tidak begitu baik. Aku dan dia sering bertengkar, sering berbeda pendapat, dan paling sering bertengkar mengenai Kai."

"Kai? Siapa itu?" tanya Jack karena belum pernah mendengarnya.

"Dia itu penjaga pondok kecil yang ada di pantai. Dia hanya datang saat musim panas. Aku sangat tidak suka padanya karena sifatnya yang sombong dan sok hebat. Entah kenapa Ibu dan Popuri tidak pernah berbicara buruk tentang Kai. Dia memang cukup populer di kalangan para wanita. Tapi, tetap saja aku sangat tidak suka padanya selama dia belum merubah sifatnya."

Jack hanya bisa diam mendengarnya. Kelihatannya Rick begitu benci pada Kai sampai segitunya. Tapi, kalau Kai hanya datang saat musim panas, itu berarti dia hanya sebulan di sini. Itu waktu yang cukup singkat. Selain itu, musim panas juga masih lama. Jadi, masih lama juga kedatangannya. Jack ingin tahu seperti apa orangnya. Apa benar dia seperti yang diceritakan oleh Rick?

Kemudian terdengar suara Popuri dari arah kandang Poultry Farm. "Rick, pagar kandang rusak. Ayam kita keluar semua!" serunya.

Jack dan Rick terkejut. Tapi, Rick yang paling terkejut.

"Heh! Bagaimana bisa?" Rick benar-benar _shock_.

"Tidak tahu. Begitu keluar, aku menemukan pagarnya sudah dalam keadaan rusak." Popuri kembali mengejar ayamnya yang terlepas.

Rick menepuk dahinya. "Kok, bisa, sih?" gumamnya. Dia menatap Jack. "Baiklah, aku kembali dulu. Takut ada ayam yang pergi terlalu jauh dari rumah."

"Butuh bantuan?" tawar Jack.

"Tidak, terima kasih," tolak Rick. "Aku dan adikku bisa mengatasinya. Ini sudah cukup sering terjadi, kok."

"Begitu, ya. Kalau butuh bantuan, panggil saja."

"Pasti." Rick pun segera berlari menuju rumahnya.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara Rick yang sepertinya mengomel pada Popuri dan membuat mereka kembali bertengkar. Tapi, setidaknya tidak sampai membuat Popuri ngambek lagi seperti tadi. Jack ingin membantu mereka. Tapi, karena tadi Rick bilang bisa mengatasinya, Jack merasa bantuannya tidak akan terlalu membantu. Tapi, dia akan langsung membantu bila mereka memang perlu bantuan.

Jack masuk ke kandang ayam miliknya dan memberi makan ayam barunya itu. Lena, ayamnya itu, masih terlihat takut padanya. Mungkin karena belum akrab. Tapi, Jack yakin dia bisa dengan cepat menjadi akrab dengan ayamnya itu.

-x-x-

Dalam waktu kurang dari 15 menit, Jack melihat Rick dan Popuri sudah menangkap semua ayam yang terlepas dan dimasukkan ke kandang. Ternyata mereka memang bisa mengatasinya karena sudah biasa. Lagipula mereka memang lebih ahli tentang ayam.

"Wah, sudah tertangkap semua. Kalian hebat, ya, bisa menangkap ayam sebanyak ini dengan cepat," puji Jack dari balik pagar.

"Ini bukan apa-apa, kok," kata Popuri.

"Dengan begini tinggal memperbaiki pagarnya," ucap Rick. "Aku akan ke rumah Gotz untuk meminta bantuannya. Popuri, jaga semua ayam selama aku pergi, ya."

"Ya, tidak perlu diingatkan aku sudah tahu," sahut Popuri yang kelihatannya masih kesal pada Rick karena diomel tadi.

Rick pun berlari pergi ke rumah yang ada di seberang sungai, rumahnya Gotz si tukang kayu.

"Kau bisa menjaga semua ayam kalian itu?" tanya Jack pada Popuri.

"Ya, kadang aku bergantian dengan Rick menjaga ayam. Aku tidak terlalu sering melakukannya karena harus membantu Ibu mengurus rumah karena kondisi Ibu yang lemah," jawab Popuri.

"Biarpun begitu, kau masih tetap bisa mengurus ayam dengan baik, 'kan? Itulah kelebihanmu, Popuri."

"Benarkah?"

Jack mengangguk yakin.

"Tapi, aku lebih suka mengurus ayam. Hanya saja kelihatannya Ayah lebih percaya pada Rick dibanding aku dalam mengurus ayam. Soalnya Ayah tidak mengajariku apa-apa. Apa karena aku perempuan, ya?" Popuri terlihat murung.

"Jangan berpikir begitu dulu, Popuri," kata Jack. "Ayahmu pasti punya alasan untuk itu. Yang pastinya untuk kebaikanmu. Mungkin karena kau terlihat tidak siap saja biarpun sebenarnya kau sudah siap untuk mengurus ayam seperti kakakmu."

"Tetap saja aku merasa itu tidak adil. Masalahnya sampai Ayah pergi, Ayah tidak mengajariku juga. Ayah memang pilih kasih."

Jack hanya bisa menghela nafas. Memang akan menyakitkan bila diperlakukan seperti itu. Tapi, tidak bagus bila berburuk sangka sampai sejauh itu. "Popuri... Dengarkan. Aku mengerti dengan kekecewaanmu itu. Tapi, kau tidak boleh berpikiran buruk seperti itu pada ayahmu karena bagaimanapun juga dia itu ayahmu. Dia hanya ingin melakukan yang terbaik untuk keluarganya," ujarnya.

Popuri hanya menunduk merenung.

"Kalau ayahmu belum mengajarimu juga, kenapa kau tidak minta diajarkan oleh Rick saja? Dia 'kan sudah diajarkan oleh ayah kalian," sambung Jack.

"Tapi, aku dan Rick tidak begitu akur. Aku yakin dia tidak akan mau mengajariku."

"Kau 'kan belum coba. Coba saja dulu. Mungkin hal ini bisa jadi langkah awal untuk akrab dengan kakakmu."

Popuri kembali merenung. Tak lama kemudian wajahnya jadi ceria. "Kalau bisa begitu, aku akan coba. Semoga saja berhasil. Aku juga sudah capek bertengkar terus dengannya."

Jack merasa senang mendengarnya. Yah, semoga saja itu membantu mengakrabkan kedua bersaudara itu sebab Jack sendiri tidak suka melihat pertengkaran.

"Oh, Rick sudah kembali," kata Jack saat melihat Rick datang bersama seorang pria brewokan dan bertubuh besar. Kayaknya pria yang bersama Rick itu adalah Gotz si tukang kayu. Dan memang benar.

"Hei, kau Jack, ya? Aku Gotz si tukang kayu," kata pria itu saat melihat Jack. "Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Aku juga," kata Jack. "Maaf kalau aku belum mengunjungimu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu kau sibuk membereskan perkebunanmu yang berantakan itu. Tapi, kau tidak merasa kesulitan, 'kan?"

"Sama sekali tidak biarpun memang melelahkan. Aku juga baru saja selesai membersihkan ladang," kata Jack sambil menunjuk ke arah ladangnya yang ada di belakangnya.

"Baguslah. Kalau kau butuh bantuan, bilang saja."

Jack hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku akan memperbaiki pagar dulu." Gotz kemudian mengeluarkan alat-alat kerjanya dan mulai memperbaiki pagar kandang.

Sementara itu, Popuri terlihat mendekati Rick. "Rick, tadi kulihat ada ayam yang terluka. Sepertinya karena kejadian tadi. Tadi 'kan semua ayam panik. Mungkin tadi dia terinjak-injak," ucapnya.

"Iya, tadi aku juga melihat ada beberapa yang terluka," sahut Rick. "Popuri, bisa tolong bantu aku merawat mereka? Mereka harus diberi perawatan dengan cepat. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Tapi, aku tidak tahu caranya."

"Nanti sekalian kuajarkan."

Wajah Popuri terlihat senang. "Baiklah, aku mau bantu. Akan kuambilkan obatnya dulu." Dengan semangat, dia berlari ke rumahnya.

Kelihatannya apa yang diucapkan Jack berhasil. Kedua bersaudara itu mulai terlihat akur. Pemandangan seperti inilah yang paling disukai Jack. Semoga saja begini terus, batinnya.

Jack berbalik menghadap ke perkebunannya. Tanpa diduga, sebuah ranting melayang tepat ke dahinya. Jack meringis kesakitan. Dilihatnya ke arah datangnya ranting. Ternyata di depannya ada Brown sedang duduk sambil menjulurkan lidah dan mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya dan juga memasang wajah imutnya seolah merasa tidak bersalah dan juga seolah bertanya "Ada apa?" dengan tenangnya.

Jack merasa termometer kemarahannya meningkat. "Ho... Jadi merasa tidak bersalah, ya? Kalau begitu akan kubuat kau mengaku!" Dia pun langsung mengejar Brown yang refleks berlari kabur saat merasakan tanda-tanda bahaya dari majikannya itu. Itu pun dengan wajah terlihat senang. Rupanya Jack dikerjain oleh sang anjing.

"Kembali kau, Brown!" seru Jack yang mengejar Brown dengan kecepatan penuh. Namun, si anjing tak mau kalah.

-X-X-

Popuri, Rick, dan Gotz terdiam melihat aksi kejar-kejaran antara Jack dan anjingnya, Brown, yang dirasa aneh bukan main. Bahkan tadi terdengar kalau Jack berkata akan membuat anjingnya itu mengaku perbuatannya. Mereka bertiga dengan herannya jadi berpikir, memangnya anjingnya bisa bicara?

Tapi, cukup terhibur juga dengan aksi Jack dan Brown yang terlihat konyol itu.

"Kelihatannya baik Jack maupun anjingnya, mereka sama-sama konyol, ya," kata Popuri. "Bahkan tadi Ann bilang kalau semalam Jack itu dengan tenang dan konyolnya meledek Gray sampai-sampai dijitak terus oleh Gray."

"Separah itukah?" tanya Rick heran.

"Kurasa ini belum apa-apa," kata Gotz yang sejak tadi mencoba menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak akibat melihat tingkah sableng dua makhluk yang sedang kejar-kejaran itu.

"Wah... Mineral Town bisa jadi ramai kalau begini," kata Popuri, tertawa pelan.

**Welcome to My Fic! \(^O^)/**

Okay, kekonyolan Jack kembali muncul. Aduh... Kok, jadi humor lagi, sih...? Ah, masa bodo. Yang penting ini Chap selesai. Capek mikirin jalan ceritanya.

Dan... terima kasih banyak untuk para pereview: **ZxZ Fic Hunter**, **Fate-QUARTIXE**, dan **Sakura 'Cherry' Snowfalls**. Dan aku minta maaf pada **VioletMurasaki** yang namanya tidak kutulis di chap sebelumnya. Habis aku tidak periksa kembali saat update sebelumnya. Sekali lagi maaf, ya...

Ok. Sekali lagi terima kasih telah membaca ^^.

~Princess Fantasia~


	9. Chapter 9: Confession

**Chapter 9: Confession**

Jack menghentikan langkahnya. Tubuhnya sudah tidak sanggup berlari lagi untuk mengejar anjing 'kesayangannya' itu. Dia pun beristirahat di bawah pohon apel yang ada di kebunnya. Tenaganya benar-benar terkuras habis. Sementara Brown, anjingnya itu, duduk di depannya sambil menjulurkan lidah. Bagi Jack itu terlihat seperti ledekan buatnya.

"Baiklah, kau menang, Brown. Tapi, sebagai gantinya malam ini kau tidak mendapat makan," ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

Wajah Brown langsung terlihat marah. Dia kemudian berlari dan menggigit lengan Jack sebelum majikannya itu sadar kalau dirinya diserang. Begitu tergigit, Jack langsung menjerit kesakitan dan berlari berputar di tempat sambil menggoyangkan lengannya yang digigit oleh Brown, tapi anjing kecilnya itu tidak melepas gigitannya.

Jack berhenti berlari. Dia mencoba melepas gigitan Brown dengan mendorong kepalannya. "Brown, lepas!"

Setelah bersusah payah, akhirnya Brown melepas gigitannya. Tapi, ekspresinya masih terlihat kesal. Sedangkan Jack masih merintih kesakitan akibat gigitan Brown tadi. Tangannya terasan nyut-nyutan.

"Biarpun masih kecil, gigitanmu sakit juga, ya," gerutu Jack sambil menatap kesal pada Brown.

Brown langsung membuang muka. Jack jadi menatap heran pada anjingnya itu.

"Kau ini memang anjing atau bukan, sih?" gumam Jack.

Brown tidak peduli. Dia kemudian berjalan dan masuk ke kandangnya. Jack hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat ulah Brown yang sebenarnya terlihat seperti anjing ajaib saja itu.

Dilihatnya matahari yang sudah berada tepat di atas kepala. Ternyata sudah tengah hari. Padahal perasaan tadi dia baru saja bangun. Waktu cepat sekali berlalu. Tapi, kalau di kota rasanya lama sekali waktu berjalan. Sampai bosan menunggunya. Sedangkan di sini, malah sebaliknya. Mungkin karena suasananya saja sampai membuat waktu terasa cepat.

Jack teringat kalau hari ini dia mau ke Gereja. Dia berharap pasturnya tidak seaneh bayangannya. Masalahnya dia agak risih pada orang yang dirasanya aneh.

Jack lalu berjalan keluar kebun, melewati kandang Brown di mana Brown lagi ngambek padanya. Dia berpikir untuk membiarkannya saja dulu supaya tenang. Kalau dibujuk sekarang, paling ngambeknya jadi lebih parah.

-x-x-

Akhirnya Jack tiba di gereja dan akhirnya pula dia datang juga ke tempat itu. Kalau saja bukan karena dia bilang akan ke sini hari ini pada Cliff kemarin, dia tidak akan datang. Dia sudah terlanjur bilang begitu, sih.

Dengan langkah agak ragu, Jack memasuki gereja. Saat masuk, dia cukup terkesan dengan bagian dalam gereja yang lumayan bagus walaupun kecil. Maklum, penduduk Mineral Town 'kan tidak banyak. Namun, perhatiannya teralih ketika dia melihat Ann dan Cliff di kursi paling depan.

"Cliff, ternyata kau di sini, ya. Pantas kita jarang ketemu di luar. Kau selalu berada di sini," kata Ann.

Cliff hanya diam dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Nanti kita pulang sama-sama, ya, setelah aku meletakkan makanannya Pastur Carter," ajak Ann.

Cliff kaget. "Ah, itu..."

Sayangnya Ann malah pergi sebelum Cliff menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Setelah meletakkan makanan yang dibawanya, Ann kembali lagi ke tempat Cliff.

"Sekarang, ayo, kita pulang," ajak Ann.

Cliff kembali menunduk. "Maaf... Aku di sini saja dulu," tolaknya.

Ann terdiam sejenak sebelum wajahnya kembali ceria. "Oh, kalau begitu nanti pulanglah saat makan malam, ya," pesannya. "Sampai jumpa." Dia berjalan meninggalkan Cliff.

Jack segera menyingkir dari depan pintu, memberikan jalan bagi Ann. Dia menatap Ann sampai gadis itu keluar. Kemudian Jack berjalan menghampiri Cliff yang masih tertunduk di tempat.

"Cliff...," panggil Jack.

"Ann pasti kecewa padaku," gumam Cliff.

Jack menepuk pundak Cliff. "Ayolah, kawan. Jangan berpikir begitu. Ann bukan orang seperti itu. Aku yakin."

"Tapi..."

"Percayalah."

Cliff tersenyum. "Ya, kurasa kau benar."

"Ng... ngomong-ngomong, di mana Pastur Carter yang kau ceritakan itu?" tanya Jack mencari-cari orang selain Cliff yang ada di gereja. "Aku tidak melihatnya."

"Saat ini dia ada di Kotak Pengakuan Dosa," jawab Cliff sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu yang ada di ujung ruangan.

Jack melihat ke arah pintu yang ditunjuk. "Di sana?"

"Ya, jam segini dia ada di sana. Dia keluar sekitar menjelang sore."

"Sore? Itu masih beberapa jam lagi. Dan... apa tidak apa-apa berada selama itu di ruangan itu? Tempatnya 'kan kecil."

"Pastur Carter sudah biasa."

Jack memasang tampang terkejut. "Hebat..."

"Bila kau punya penyesalan, kenapa tidak coba masuk dan mengungkapkannya?" tawar Cliff.

Jack agak ragu. "Entahlah, aku merasa tidak..." Dia menghela nafas. "Baiklah, akan kucoba." Dia berjalan ke Kotak Pengakuan Dosa.

Hal ini adalah yang pertama baginya. Biasanya dia hanya mengakui kesalahannya dengan menulisnya di buku harian. Dan yang menjadi masalah, apa yang harus dia sesalkan? Dia tidak merasa punya kesalahan.

Jack membuka pintunya dan melangkah masuk. Kemudian, dia menutup pintunya. Ruangan pun jadi gelap.

"Katakan apa yang telah kau perbuat," kata seseorang yang pastinya adalah Carter, si Pastur. Sayangnya, wajahnya tidak terlihat.

Jack berpikir sebentar. "Ng... Aku tidak..." Mendadak dia teringat pada Brown yang sedang ngambek tadi. Rasanya ancamannya tadi keterlaluan. Wajahnya pun tertunduk. "Aku... telah membuat Brown marah... karena mengancam tidak akan memberinya makan nanti malam karena dia mengerjaiku tadi."

"Dia marah karena kau mengancamnya. Tapi, kau melakukannya juga karena dia telah membuatmu kesal. Itu sebenarnya terdengar sudah impas. Tapi, tetap saja kau seharusnya tidak melakukannya. Kau harus lebih sabar menghadapinya. Secara tidak langsung itu bisa mengajarkan padanya untuk tidak melakukan kenakalan. Tak apalah. Itu sudah berlalu. Anggap saja ini sebagai pelajaran untukmu agar tidak mengulanginya lagi. Dewi Harvest telah mengampunimu."

Jack tersentak kaget. Dewi Harvest? Jadi tempat ini dibangun untuk berdo'a padanya? Ternyata...

Jack kemudian keluar dari Kotak Pengakuan Dosa. Dia benar-benar kaget menyadari kalau gereja ini dibangun untuk Dewi Harvest. Kenapa tidak menemuinya langsung saja di air terjun? Apa penduduk tidak pernah melihatnya sampai membangun gereja? Tapi, setidaknya Jack sudah merasa lega setelah melakukan pengakuan tadi.

Dilihatnya Cliff yang duduk sambil menunduk. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak merubah posisi duduknya sejak tadi. Dia terlihat sedang berdo'a. Jack mencoba membayangkan duduk di gereja sepanjang hari dan setiap hari. Apa pantatnya tidak akan kesemutan, ya? Jack yang hanya membayanginya saja malah merasakannya.

Jack berjalan menghampiri Cliff dan kembali menepuk pundaknya. "Cliff, apa tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kau lakukan? Maksudku... kau tidak harus berada di sini setiap hari, 'kan?"

"Semenjak datang ke sini aku sudah berpikir ingin melakukan sesuatu, tapi aku tidak tahu apa. Kurasa saat ini tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanya berdo'a di sini," jawab Cliff.

Jack menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia juga tidak tahu solusi apa yang bisa ia berikan pada kawannya yang satu ini.

"Tapi, aku selalu berharap bisa terus berguna bagi orang lain. Aku tidak ingin sampai mereka jadi repot karena keberadaanku," sambung Cliff.

"Jangan pesimis begitu. Kau pasti bisa tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan bila memang waktunya," kata Jack menyemangati.

Cliff hanya tersenyum.

Seseorang kemudian keluar dari pintu Kotak Pengakuan Dosa. Seorang pria paruh baya dengan baju ala pastur yang berwarna hitam. Senyuman terpasang di wajahnya. Bisa ditebak, dialah Carter.

"Oh, Pastur Carter," sapa Cliff. "Kenapa Anda keluar sekarang? Tidak biasanya begitu."

"Itu karena aku mendengar suara orang baru tadi," jawab Carter. Ditatapnya Jack yang berdiri di samping Cliff. "Kau orang baru itu?"

"Ya, namaku Jack," jawab Jack.

"Oh, Jack... Aku sudah mendengar tentangmu dari Cliff dan penduduk lain. Berusahalah sebaik mungkin, ya."

"Ya," sahut Jack.

Carter melihat ke meja yang ada di sampingnya. Dia melihat ada makanan yang sudah tersedia di atas meja. "Rupanya Ann sudah mengantarnya, ya. Dia tepat waktu sekali." Didekatinya mejanya itu. "Aku makan dulu, ya." Diambilnya makanan tersebut dan berjalan kembali ke Kotak Pengakuan Dosa.

Sejak keluar tadi, Jack merasa ada yang tidak berubah dari wajah Carter. Dia sadar kalau sejak tadi Carter terus tersenyum. Rupanya itulah yang membuat Thomas mengatakan kalau dia agak aneh sebab dia selalu tersenyum. Jack sendiri saja langsung merasa aneh begitu melihatnya.

"Cliff, apa Pastur Carter selalu tersenyum?" tanya Jack.

"Itu memang kebiasaannya," jawab Cliff.

"Oh..."

**Welcome to My Fic! \(^O^)/**

Pada akhirnya aku telat lagi... Maaf, ya...

Dan... _Mama yosnat!_ Aku nulis kata-kata bijak? Padahal bersikap bijak saja belum tentu kulakukan. Kata-katanya udah pas belum, ya?

Selanjutnya, terima kasih pada para pereview: **F.4.7.3** (ganti _pen name_ lagi,ya?), **ZxZ Fic Hunter**, **Ai Namikaze**, dan

To **Green-Chrystall**: Ini memang fic pertama. Mungkin karena dari SD sudah suka nulis cerita dan baca novel, jadinya otomatis mempelajari juga tentang cara penulisan yang benar.

To **BABY. HEART. PRIZIE**: Panggil Fanta saja. Asalkan tidak dianggap minuman. Ini memang fic pertama. Mengenai requestnya, kayaknya tidak bisa sebab tokoh yang ada di sini semuanya dari HM BTN ps1. Cerita dan tokohnya juga disesuaikan dengan yang di game.

Terima kasih telah repot-repot mereview.

Sekali lagi terima kasih telah membaca ^^.

~Princess Fantasia~


	10. Chapter 10: Little, Little, Little

**Chapter 10: Little, Little, Little...**

Cliff tak lagi bicara. Dia hanya menunduk dan memejamkan mata dengan wajah yang terlihat murung. Jack tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran pemuda itu. Dia ingin bertanya, tapi melihat Cliff yang seperti itu, rasanya itu bukan hal yang tepat walaupun Jack merasa penasaran. Carter pun tidak lagi keluar dari Kotak Pengakuan Dosa. Apalagi waktu baginya untuk keluar dari kotak itu masihlah lama.

Gereja jadi nampak sepi. Jack tidak tahan dengan kesunyian ini. Ini terlalu sepi dibanding Perpustakaan. Setidaknya kalau di Perpustakaan dirinya masih memiliki kegiatan dengan membaca. Tapi, di sini, bengong saja yang ada. Memang seperti inilah keadaan gereja pada umumnya. Mana mungkin gereja ribut luar biasa. Hanya saja Jack yang pada dasarnya tidak bisa diam terlalu lama, memutuskan untuk keluar saja sebelum dirinya menjadi gila karena terlalu lama diam. Bisa-bisa dia teriak-teriak tidak jelas.

Setelah berdo'a sebentar yang entah itu do'a yang bermanfaat atau tidak, Jack melangkah keluar dengan langkah tanpa suara. Meninggalkan Cliff yang masih duduk diam di tempatnya.

Begitu keluar, Jack langsung bernafas lega. Diam terlalu lama baginya sangat menyiksa.

"Rick, apa kau ingat dulu kita sering bermain di hutan?" Terdengar suara Karen dari samping gereja.

Jack mengintip ke situ. Dilihatnya Karen dan Rick sedang bercakap-cakap berdua di sana.

"Ya, aku ingat," jawab Rick. "Dulu gereja ini juga masih dalam tahap pembangunan. Waktu itu terasa sangat menyenangkan."

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita ke hutan lagi seperti dulu. Sudah lama tidak ke sana," ajak Karen.

"Ya, ayo pergi!" sahut Rick semangat.

Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan memasuki hutan di belakang gereja. Jack mencoba mengikuti mereka. Akan tetapi, dia tidak lagi melihat mereka di belakang gereja. Gerakan mereka berdua begitu cepat. Jack sampai sempat terdiam melihatnya.

Karena tidak lagi melihat mereka, Jack memutuskan untuk pulang saja. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat melihat ada makhluk kecil berdiri di depannya. Makhluk yang bahkan lebih kecil dari Brown. Bertelinga elf dan mengenakan baju merah. Makhluk itu mirip peri.

"Halo, budum," sapa makhluk kecil itu. "Aku Chef, budum. Aku salah satu Peri Harvest, budum. Salam kenal, ya, budum. Bila kau membutuhkan bantuan kami, datang saja ke rumah kami yang ada di sana, budum," ujarnya sambil menunjuk sebuah pondok kecil yang berada di belakang Jack. "Tapi, kami tidak bisa menerima tawaran kerja selama musim semi, budum, karena selama musin ini kami mengadakan Pesta Teh, budum."

Jack masih terdiam memandang peri yang ada di depannya itu. Ini mimpi atau bukan? Dan peri yang bernama Chef itu rasanya dia pernah melihat nama itu di suatu tempat. Jack mencoba mengingat. Setelah beberapa saat mengingat, dia akhirnya ingat kalau Chef merupakan nama salah satu tokoh peri yang dibacanya dalam buku cerita mengenai "7 Kurcaci" yang ada di Perpustakaan. Dia tidak menyangka peri itu benar-benar ada. Dia juga ingat kalau tempat tinggal para peri itu, yang tertulis di buku cerita, sama dengan yang ia lihat sekarang, di belakang gereja. Sepertinya cerita tersebut berdasarkan kisah nyata.

"Ada apa, Jack? Kenapa diam, budum?" tanya Chef.

Jack terkejut. "Dari mana kau tahu namaku?" tanyanya heran karena memperkenalkan diri saja belum.

"Kami ini merupakan pengikut setia Dewi Harvest, budum. Kami tahu tentangmu dari Sang Dewi, budum," jawab Chef.

Rupanya pengikut Dewi Harvest, batin Jack. Pantas saja.

"Hei, kau mau ikut Pesta Teh kami, budum?" tawar Chef.

"Aku boleh ikut?" tanya Jack.

"Tentu saja boleh, budum," jawab Chef. "Sekalian kau kenalan dengan teman-temanku yang lain, budum."

Jack berpikir sebentar. Tidak ada salahnya ikut. Lagipula bisa kenalan dengan makhluk yang merupakan peri ini juga. Biarpun sempat tidak menyangka kalau mereka memang ada.

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut," jawab Jack.

"Kalau begitu, ayo, kita masuk, budum." Chef berjalan duluan masuk ke dalam pondok. Diikuti oleh Jack.

Pintu pondok agak pendek sehigga Jack harus sedikit menunduk saat masuk. Ketika masuk, Jack langsung disambut oleh para peri yang lain walaupun ada juga yang malah kabur ke belakang tempat tidur dan ada yang masih tidur. Isi perabotan rumah Peri Harvest tentu saja berukuran kecil-kecil sesuai ukuran tubuh mereka.

Jack berkenalan dengan para peri yang lain. Ada Timid yang tadi kabur ke belakang tempat tidur, Staid dan Bold yang langsung menawarkan diri untuk membantu Jack di kebun, Nappy yang langsung mengajak Jack bermain, Aqua yang terlihat sedang membersihkan dirinya, dan Hoggy yang masih tidur. Mereka semua terlihat lucu-lucu karena ukuran mereka yang kecil. Tapi, mereka bilang walaupun bertubuh kecil, mereka masih sanggup melakukan pekerjaan di kebun seperti yang dilakukan Jack. Ibaratnya kayak semut yang bisa mengangkat beban yang lebih besar dari tubuh mereka. Namanya juga peri.

Setelah acara kenalan itu, Pesta Teh dimulai. Jack agak kesulitan mengikuti acara itu sebab perabotannya 'kan kecil-kecil, sedangkan tubuhnya berukuran besar sendiri. Rasanya seperti berada di rumah mainan saja yang barang-barangnya berukuran kecil. Tapi, acara itu berlangsung dengan meriah.

-x-x-

Sore hari sekitar jam 4, acara Pesta Teh selesai. Jack pamit pulang. Para Peri Harvest mengantarnya sampai di depan pintu.

"Ini untukmu, Jack," kata Chef, memberikan sebuah bungkusan pada Jack.

Jack menerimanya. "Terima kasih. Tapi, ini apa?" tanyanya.

"Itu Daun Teh Relaksasi yang tadi kita gunakan dalam acara Pesta Teh," jawab Staid yang berdiri di samping Chef. "Kami pikir kau boleh menerimanya karena daun teh tidak bisa ditemukan di sini. Kami masih punya banyak. Apalagi kau mau ikut bergabung ke dalam acara kami. Rasanya Pesta Teh jadi lebih menyenangkan."

"Kalian terlalu berlebihan," ucap Jack.

"Kau bisa ikut lagi ke acara Pesta Teh kami selama musim semi sebelum jam 4. Kami akan merasa senang bila kau mau ikut lagi," kata Bold.

"Kalau begitu akan kuusahakan untuk datang lagi nanti," kata Jack.

Setelah itu Jack pamit dan berjalan pulang. Para Peri Harvest melambai padanya. Menyenangkan juga ikut acara para peri itu. Ditambah lagi dapat daun teh pula. Sampai di rumah nanti dia ingin mencoba membuat teh yang sama dengan yang dibuat Chef tadi.

Sebuah kaleng kemudian bergelinding di depannya. Jack memungutnya dan memperhatikan kaleng tersebut yang merupakan kaleng bekas alias sampah. Dia melihat ke arah datangnya kaleng itu. Terlihat seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam yang dikepang dua dan memakai pakaian merah, sedang bermain dengan barang-barang bekas yang kebanyakan kaleng dan sepatu bekas. Kelihatan jelas kalau dia suka bermain dengan barang bekas itu. Gadis kecil itu terlihat seusia dengan Stu.

Jack menghampirinya. "Hai," sapanya. "Ini milikmu?"

Gadis kecil itu menoleh. "Iya, itu punyaku," jawabnya sambil menerima kaleng yang dibawa Jack. "Terima kasih, Kak."

"Boleh Kakak tahu namamu?" tanya Jack. "Nama Kakak Jack."

"Oh, Kak Jack, ya. Aku sudah dengar dari Kakek. Namaku May. Salam kenal, ya, Kak." Gadis kecil itu memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kau tinggal di mana?"

"Aku tinggal di Yodel Farm bersama Kakek."

Jack ingat jalan ke tempat itu. Tapi, dia belum sempat berkunjung ke sana. "Cuma dengan kakekmu saja?"

"Iya, ibuku pergi sehingga aku tinggal bersama Kakek saja. Aku harap Ibu cepat pulang."

"Memangnya ibumu ke mana?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Setiap kali menanyakannya ke Kakek, Kakek tidak mau menjawab."

Jack jadi berpikir sepertinya ada masalah serius yang sedang terjadi pada keluarga May sehingga kakeknya tidak mau bercerita tentang ibunya May.

"Kau main sendirian?" tanya Jack.

"Begitulah. Habisnya yang lain sibuk bekerja. Jadinya aku main sendiri. Kalau sore, biasanya aku pergi bersama Kakek ke Kolam Air Panas. Biarpun begitu, aku lebih sering bermain sendiri."

Bermain sendirian. Jack jadi teringat kalau dirinya dulu juga sering main sendirian karena orangtuanya sibuk. Saat masuk sekolah saja dia bisa bermain dengan teman. Tapi, baginya itu tidaklah cukup bila tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu dengan orangtua.

"Ada Jack rupanya di sini." Terdengar suara ibu-ibu.

Jack dan May menoleh. Rupanya ada tiga orang ibu-ibu yang datang. Salah satunya adalah Sasha, tapi yang lainnya dia belum kenal. Yang satu adalah wanita berambut hitam panjang dan satunya lagi wanita berambut pendek bergelombang.

"Bibi Sasha, selamat sore," sapa Jack.

"Selamat sore," sapa May juga.

"Selamat Sore juga," balas Sasha.

Wanita yang berambut panjang langsung berjalan menghampiri Jack. "Ini Jack rupanya. Ternyata masih sangat muda. Perkenalkan, aku Manna, istrinya Duke. Kau pasti tahu dia, 'kan? Dia bilang dia bertemu denganmu di Supermarket. Dia sempat kaget saat kau menegurnya waktu itu. Kami tinggal di Aja Winery. Kau bisa membeli wine dan jus anggur buatan kami di sana. Kalau kau mau beli, temui saja aku di dapur. Tapi, aku hanya melayani sampai tengah hari dan hari sabtu kami tutup, tapi kau masih boleh berkunjung. Dan bla...bla...bla..."

Manna tidak berhenti bicara sampai-sampai Jack hanya bisa diam mendengarnya. May pun jadi ikut-ikutan terdiam mendengar ocehan Manna. Sedangkan Sasha dan wanita yang satu lagi yang rupanya adalah ibunya Mary, yang bernama Anna, juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena mereka sudah tahu seperti apa Manna bila sudah mulai berbicara.

Pada akhirnya Jack jadi ikut acara ngerumpi ibu-ibu itu walaupun cuma sebagai pendengar karena sudah diajak bicara oleh Manna. Setelah jam lima barulah mereka semua bubar. Karena sudah sangat sore dan Jack bisa pulang dengan lewat jalan ke Yodel Ranch, sekalian dia mengantar May pulang. Mereka pun berpisah di Yodel Ranch.

Jack terus berjalan menuju perkebunannya. Sesampainya di sana, dia melihat kalau Brown masih belum keluar juga dari kandangnya. Dihampirinya kandang anjingnya itu dan melihat ke dalam. Brown sedang berbaring sambil memunggungi pintu masuk. Kelihatannya dia masih ngambek.

"Brown, kau masih marah?" tanya Jack.

Brown hanya menoleh sebentar, lalu balik lagi.

"Brown, aku minta maaf... Itu hanya bercanda. Tidak sungguh-sungguh. Mana mungkin 'kan aku tidak memberimu makan. Ayo, keluar. Nanti makananmu akan kuperbanyak."

Brown sama sekali tidak bergerak. Kayaknya ngambeknya sudah terlalu parah.

Jack tidak menyerah. Dia mencoba memikirkan cara untuk membujuk anjing kecilnya itu agar mau keluar. Dia berpikir sebentar dan akhirnya menemukan cara yang kedengarannya cukup aneh dan mustahil untuk membujuk seekor anak anjing.

"Brown, lihat! Ada anjing betina cantik lewat!" seru Jack.

Brown langsung berlari keluar sambil mencari-cari anjing betina yang dimaksud. Ternyata cara Jack berhasil. Jack sendiri tidak menyangka kalau bisa berhasil. Rupanya anjingnya itu genit juga. Dengar ada anjing betina lewat saja, langsung keluar. Jack jadi tertawa sampai memegang perutnya.

Dengan tatapan membunuh dan rasa marah yang kembali membara, Brown melompat dan menggigit lengan Jack untuk yang kedua kali. Jeritan kesakitan kembali terdengar dari Jack's Farm.

"AAAAWWWW! BROWN, LEPAAAAS!"

-x-x-

_**Poultry Farm...**_

"Bertengkar lagi, ya?" gumam Popuri sambil membereskan piring yang habis digunakan untuk makan malam yang telah dicuci.

"Kurasa hal ini akan terus terjadi pada tetangga kita," ujar Rick.

"Setidaknya desa ini tidak terlalu sepi lagi, 'kan?" ujar Lillia.

Jeritan Jack terus menggema hingga larut malam.


	11. Chapter 11: Mysterious Man

**Chapter 11: Mysterious Man**

"KUKURUYUUUK!"

Jack terbangun mendengar suara Lena. Dilihatnya jamnya. 15 menit lagi pukul enam. Biasanya dia bangun jam 5. Tapi, sekarang hampir pukul 6. Kalau saja dia tidak mendengar suara ayamnya itu, dia pasti sudah kesiangan.

Segera Jack turun dari tempat tidur dan mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk mulai bekerja hari ini. Tepat jam 6 dia sudah selesai sarapan. Setelah itu dia langsung keluar dan disambut oleh Brown yang sudah tidak sabar ingin memakan sarapannya. Begitu Jack menaruh makanannya di mangkok makanannya, anjing coklat itu langsung menyambar makanannya.

"Makannya pelan-pelan, Brown," pesan Jack.

Brown terlihat tidak mempedulikannya. Dia terus saja makan dengan lahapnya. Jack hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat hal itu. Dia kemudian berjalan menuju kandang ayam. Dengan semangat Jack membuka pintu kandang dan berseru, "Selamat pagi, Lena!"

Mungkin karena kaget, ayamnya itu malah melompat ke arahnya dan mematuknya secara bertubi-tubi. Jack hanya bisa mengaduh saja sampai Lena kembali tenang.

"Kenapa pagi-pagi begini aku sudah kena sial?" keluhnya.

Setelah memberi makan Lena, Jack segera keluar karena kelihatannya ayamnya itu masih marah padanya. Dia menutup pintu kandang dan menghela nafas lega.

"Ini parah sekali. Bagaimana cara aku bisa akrab dengan ayamku?" gumamnya bingung.

"Pagi, Jack." Terdengar suara Popuri.

Jack menoleh dan melihat Popuri dan Ann sedang berjalan menyeberangi jembatan.

"Oh, Pagi, Popuri, Ann," sapa Jack saat mereka berdua sudah tiba.

"Habis memberi makan ayammu, ya?" tebak Popuri.

"Begitulah," jawab Jack.

"Dan sekaligus habis dipatuk olehnya, ya?" tebak Ann. "Tadi kami mendengar suaramu. Makanya kami kemari untuk melihat keadaanmu."

Jack cuma nyengir malu mendengarnya. Sekeras itukah suaranya?

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan tadi sampai membuat ayammu itu marah?" tanya Ann.

"Kurasa aku membuatnya kaget tadi, makanya dia marah," jelas Jack. "Kalau begini bisa lama untuk akrab dengannya."

"Sebenarnya untuk bisa akrab dengan ayam itu mudah saja," kata Popuri. "Setidaknya setiap pagi kau mengelusnya. Tidak setiap hari juga tidak apa-apa. Itu hanya untuk menunjukkan kalau kau itu sayang padanya. Lama-lama dia akan akrab denganmu. Akan kutunjukkan padamu."

Popuri melangkah masuk ke kandang ayam. Dia berjongkok tidak jauh dari tempat Lena berdiri. "Kalau dia belum mau mendekat, panggil dengan cara halus. Jangan sampai membuatnya kaget atau merasa terancam," jelasnya.

Popuri mengulurkan tangannya dan memanggil Lena dengan nada lembut. Perlahan Lena mendekat sampai tangan Popuri berhasil meraihnya. Popuri kemudian mengelusnya dan dengan mudahnya dia mengangkat Lena ke dalam pelukannya. Jack memandang dengan kagum.

"Kalau soal ayam, Popuri memang hebat, ya," puji Ann.

"Sekarang kau mau mencobanya, Jack?" tanya Popuri. "Aku akan meletakkannya di tempat jauh dan kau coba memanggilnya seperti tadi."

Gadis berambut pink itu kembali meletakkan Lena di tempat yang agak jauh. Setelah itu, Jack mencoba cara yang diajarkan Popuri barusan. Dia berjongkok dan memanggil Lena dengan cara yang sama dengan Popuri. Perlahan Lena pun mendekat sampai tangan Jack bisa meraihnya. Jack perlahan menggerakkan tangannya untuk mencoba mengelusnya. Tanpa terlihat takut, ayamnya itu mau dielus oleh Jack. Jack tersenyum senang. Lalu, dia pun mengangkat Lena ke dalam pelukannya.

"Caramu bekerja dengan baik, Popuri," ucap Jack senang. "Terima kasih, ya."

"Sama-sama," sahut Popuri sambil tersenyum senang melihat keberhasilan Jack itu.

Ann juga tersenyum senang melihatnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya Jack akhirnya bisa akrab juga dengan ayam. Masalahnya waktu dia masih kecil juga dia tidak bisa akrab dengan ayam. Yang ada dianya yang dikejar sekoloni pasukan ayam.

"Ayam dari Mineral Town berbeda dengan ayam dari daerah lain," kata Popuri. "Mereka lebih mudah untuk didekati asalkan dengan cara yang benar. Ditambah lagi insting hewan akan bahaya itu lebih kuat dari manusia. Jadi, kalau kita punya maksud buruk terhadap mereka, mereka tidak akan mau mendekat bahkan menunjukkan diri saja tidak mau."

"Ya, aku pernah mendengar itu dari Kakek," kata Jack.

"Oh, satu hal lagi. Kalau cuacanya sedang cerah, keluarkan ternakmu saja. Mereka suka berada di luar saat cuaca cerah. Kalau sedang hujan, tentu saja harus memasukkan mereka kembali ke kandang," pesan Popuri.

"Benar, buat juga pagar agar ternakmu tidak dikejar anjing liar. Di sekitar sini kadang suka muncul anjing liar yang memangsa ternak," sambung Ann.

Jack termenung sejenak. "Anjing liar, ya. Aku belum pernah melihatnya juga, sih," gumamnya.

"Sudahlah, cepat buat pagarnya. Akan kubantu. Biar Popuri yang menjaga ayammu sampai pagarnya selesai," kata Ann.

"Ya, baiklah," sahut Jack. Dia kemudian menyerahkan Lena pada Popuri. "Tolong jaga sebentar, ya."

"Serahkan saja padaku," kata Popuri sambil menerima Lena.

Segera Jack dan Ann mulai mengambil kayu dari tempat penyimpanan kayu. Kemudian satu per satu kayunya disusun di ladangnya sehingga membentuk pagar pembatas yang tidak begitu luas karena ayamnya baru satu ekor. Setelah selesai, Popuri meletakkan Lena di balik pagar kandang luar yang baru selesai dibuat itu.

"Dengan begini, ayammu akan aman," kata Ann.

"Ya," sahut Jack.

Ann memperhatikan seluruh ladang milik Jack. "Kau belum menanam apa pun, ya?"

"Belum, masalahnya cangkul yang kuminta untuk Kakek Saibara perbaiki baru bisa diambil hari ini. Nanti kalau tokonya sudah buka, aku akan segera ke sana untuk mengambilnya," jawab Jack.

"Toko Kakek Saibara itu buka jam 10 baik libur atau tidak," kata Popuri.

Jack segera ke rumahnya dan melihat jam dindingnya dari jendela. "Oh, sudah jam 10. Berarti sudah buka," ucapnya.

"Sudah jam 10, ya. Kalau begitu aku pamit pulang. Aku harus membantu ayahku," kata Ann.

"Aku juga. Aku harus membantu ibuku," kata Popuri.

"Ya, terima kasih atas bantuannya," kata Jack.

"Kalau ada perlu lagi, bilang saja, ya. Sampai jumpa." Ann melangkah pergi.

"Dadaah." Popuri melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan menyusul Ann.

"Hati-hati di jalan, ya," seru Jack sambil melambaikan tangan pada mereka berdua.

Setelah mereka pergi, Jack mendengar Brown menggonggong dan kokokan Lena yang terdengar panik. Dia berbalik dan melihat Brown sedang menggonggong pada seekor anjing besar berbulu hitam yang ada di jembatan. Jack pun sadar kalau itu adalah anjing liar yang sempat Ann katakan tadi.

Jack segera mengeluarkan palunya dan berlari ke arah anjing liar itu. "PERGI! Hush! Hush!" usirnya sambil mengayun-ayunkan palunya.

Brown juga ikut mengejar sambil menggonggong. Anjing liar itu segera berlari kabur. Setelah melewati jembatan, Jack berhenti mengejarnya karena anjingnya sudah berlari jauh. Brown juga berhenti mengejarnya.

"Baru saja diceritakan. Sekarang sudah muncul," gumam Jack. "Kalau saja tidak ada Brown dan tidak ada pagar, mungkin Lena sudah dimakan olehnya. Kalau begitu...," dia menatap ke arah Brown, "Brown, jaga Lena kalau aku pergi, ya," pintanya pada anjingnya itu.

Brown menggonggong setuju.

"Jack!" Seseorang memanggilnya lagi dari belakangnya.

Jack berbalik dan melihat Harris berjalan mendekatinya. "Harris?"

"Maaf mengganggumu, Jack," kata Harris begitu tiba.

"Ada apa datang kemari?" tanya Jack karena melihat Harris berwajah serius.

"Begini, ada seseorang berpakaian lucu berwarna kuning dengan membawa sebuah tas berkeliaran di desa. Orang itu terlihat mencurigakan," jelas Harris. "Berhati-hatilah. Bila kau melihatnya, segera laporkan padaku. Temui aku di alun-alun nanti."

"Baik, akan kulaporkan bila melihatnya," sahut Jack dengan wajah agak bingung. Masalahnya baru kali ini ada orang mencurigakan berkeliaran di desa.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Segera laporkan bila melihatnya, ya," pamit Harris sambil berjalan pergi.

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan," ucap Jack.

Orang mencurigakan yang mengenakan pakaian lucu berwarna kuning dan membawa sebuah tas? Jack merasa belum pernah bertemu dengan orang seperti itu sebelumnya. Masa' bisa ada orang seperti itu di sini?

"Oh, sial." Seseorang menggerutu di belakang Jack. "Kenapa aku bisa datang di tempat seperti ini?"

Jack menengok dan melihat seorang pria berwajah oriental, berkumis tipis, rambutnya dikepang, memakai baju aneh yang terlihat lucu berwarna kuning serta membawa sebuah tas, datang dari arah pegunungan. Jack terbelalak karena ciri-ciri orang tersebut sama dengan yang disebutkan Harris tadi mengenai orang mencurigakan yang sedang berkeliaran.

Orang itu berjalan menghampiri Jack. "Kau pemilik tempat ini? Aku lelah. Aku mau beristirahat sebentar di sini. Boleh?" pintanya.

"Y, ya... Silahkan," jawab Jack terbata-bata.

"Terima kasih." Pria berkumis itu kemudian berjalan ke arah pohon apel dan duduk di bawah sana. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membuat masalah," sambungnya.

Jack memperhatikan pria itu. Penampilannya memang terlihat mencurigakan karena belum pernah ada orang berpenampilan seperti itu sebelumnya di sini, tapi kelihatannya dia bukan orang jahat.

"Sebaiknya kulaporkan saja," gumamnya. "Brown, jaga rumah sebentar, ya. Aku mau pergi dulu," pintanya, berlari pergi.

Brown menggonggong, mengiyakan perintah majikannya.

-x-x-

Jack berhenti berlari setibanya di pinggir Rose Square. Dia mencari Harris dan menemukannya sedang berdiri di depan bangku taman. Segera Jack menghampirinya. "Harris!" panggilnya.

Harris menoleh. "Oh, Jack."

"Anu, mengenai orang yang kau sebutkan tadi. Dia sekarang berada di kebunku. Orang itu memakai baju aneh berwarna kuning dan membawa sebuah tas," lapor Jack.

"Benarkah? Baiklah, aku segera ke sana." Harris pun berlari pergi meninggalkan Jack.

Jack menatap Harris dengan bingung. Sejak berkenalan dengan Harris, baru kali ini dia melihat polisi itu begitu serius. Kelihatan sekali kalau Harris itu begitu menyayangi desa ini.

"Wah, kita bertemu lagi!" Pria berbaju kuning itu muncul tepat di samping Jack yang hampir melompat karena kaget dengan kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba. "Sebenarnya aku ini sedang tersesat, tapi untungnya tempat ini aman. Apakah di sini ada polisi?"

"Ya, memang ada satu orang," jawab Jack sambil memaksa senyum.

Kalau orangnya di sini, berarti Harris tidak akan menemukannya di kebunku. Aku harus segera menemuinya, batin Jack.

"Anu... aku mau balik dulu ke kebunku. Sampai jumpa." Jack segera mengambil langkah seribu kembali ke kebunnya. Dia berlari sampai tidak sadar kalau Rick memperhatikannya.

"Jack kenapa?" gumam Rick bingung melihat Jack yang terburu-buru itu. Soalnya saat Jack ke alun-alun, dia juga melihatnya.

Sesampainya di kebun, Jack tidak menemukan Harris di mana pun. "Harris ke mana?" gumamnya sambil mencari-cari.

Orang yang dicarinya akhirnya ketemu, sedang berada di depan rumah Gotz. Tanpa menunda lagi, Jack segera ke sana. Dia menyeberangi jembatan dan langsung menuju rumah Gotz untuk menemui Harris.

"Aku sudah ke kebunmu, tapi dia sudah pergi," kata Harris.

"Saat kau pergi tadi, orangnya muncul di alun-alun," kata Jack.

"Apa? Sekarang dia di alun-alun? Baiklah, kali ini dia tidak akan lolos." Harris, dengan begitu antusias, kembali pergi untuk mengejar orang yang mencurigakan itu.

Akan tetapi, lagi-lagi pria berbaju kuning itu muncul saat polisi itu pergi. Jack sampai heran kenapa hal tersebut bisa terjadi sampai dua kali. Masa' dia harus pergi mengejar Harris lagi?

"Sial, aku tersesat lagi," umpat pria itu. Pria itu melihat Jack. "Oh, kita ketemu lagi. Kita sering ketemu, ya."

"Ya...," sahut Jack pelan.

Tidak disangka ternyata Harris balik lagi dan langsung memergoki pria berbaju kuning dan berkumis tipis itu. "Aha! Berbaju kuning dan sebuah tas. Akhirnya aku menemukanmu!" serunya.

Pria berbaju kuning itu jadi bingung. "Hah? Ada apa ini sebenarnya?"

-x-x-

"Aku tidak menemukan apa pun yang mencurigakan," kata Harris setelah memeriksa tas milik pria berbaju kuning itu yang sekarang sudah diketahui bernama Won yang datang dari tempat jauh. Diketahui juga kalau Won itu numpang tinggal di tempat Zack.

"Tentu saja. Aku ini pedagang," kata Won.

"Mungkin aku harus membeli sesuatu darimu sebagai tanda maaf," kata Harris.

"Kurasa itu bagus juga. Bagaimana kalau kusarankan ini." Won mengeluarkan sebuah apel dari tasnya. "SUGDW Apple! Cuma 500 G. Bagaimana?"

Semua mendadak hening sampai suara serangga pun tidak terdengar. Hanya suara hembusan angin yang terdengar. Won itu mau menjual atau memeras? Apel yang tidak beda jauh dari apel lain itu ditawarkan dengan harga semahal itu?

"Ada yang salah?" tanya Won bingung dengan keheningan yang terjadi.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kutangkap saja kau," umpat Harris yang sudah kehilangan minat untuk membeli dari pria berkepang itu.

Dan akhirnya penduduk Mineral Town bertambah satu orang lagi.

**Welcome to My Fic! \(^O^)/**

Wuiiih selesai...

Maaf, ya, baru update sekarang... m(_ _)m... Sudah 2 bulanan tidak update. Itu keterlambatan yang paling parah buatku.

Mengenai cara mendekati ayam yang dijelaskan Popuri di atas, sebaiknya tidak usah dipraktekkan karena dengan ayamku saja itu sama sekali tidak berhasil. Yang ada kabur semua. Mau datang cuma kalau waktunya makan.

Ok, seperti biasa aku ucapkan terima kasih untuk para pereview yang telah meninggalkan reviewnya: **Blood Maniac Sparda**, **hm lovers**, **AlesaRemon**, **ichiyama qalbi-neechan**, and

To **BABY . HEART . PRIZIE**: kalau fic di luar pairing game, kurasa aku pikir-pikir dulu, deh. Soalnya aku nulis fic paling sering tergantung mood dan kondisi jadwal kuliah yang kadang suka diubah-ubah.

Sekali lagi terima kasih telah membaca ^^.

~Princess Fantasia~


	12. Chapter 12: Goddess Festival Part 1

**Chapter 12: Goddess Festival (Part 1)**

"Wuah! Jadi seperti baru lagi."

Jack terkagum-kagum dengan cangkulnya yang sekarang. Sudah menjadi mulus dan terlihat lebih kuat.

"Terima kasih atas perbaikannya, ya, Kek," ucapnya senang pada Saibara yang memperhatikannya dari tempat duduknya.

"Itu bukan apa-apa," ucap Saibara. "Kalau kau perlu bantuanku lagi, datang saja padaku."

Jack mengangguk yakin. "Tentu saja, Kek." Dia memperhatikan kembali cangkul barunya itu. "Dengan begini, aku bisa mulai mengolah ladangku," gumamnya senang. "Baiklah, aku pulang dulu, ya, Kek. Aku mau mulai bekerja kembali," pamitnya bersemangat.

"Ya, berjuanglah," sahut Saibara menyemangati.

Jack pun berjalan keluar dari toko pandai besi itu sambil membawa cangkul barunya.

"Anak yang penuh semangat," gumam Saibara sambil mengelus janggut putihnya.

-x-x-

Setelah mencangkul tanah sesuai kebutuhan, Jack menaburkan bibit tanaman yang sudah dibelinya terlebih dahulu di Supermarket, ke atas tanah yang telah ia cangkul. Lalu, dia menimbunnya kembali dan menyiramnya.

"Akhirnya menanam juga," ucapnya senang sambil menyeka keringat yang ada di wajahnya.

Secara tidak sengaja dia melihat Popuri yang sedang menari-nari di halaman rumah. Dia menari sambil bersenandung. Jack jadi agak heran melihatnya. Tumben Popuri hari ini menari.

"Aku yakin kau bertanya-tanya kenapa hari ini Popuri menari." Rick tiba-tiba muncul tanpa tanda-tanda tepat di samping Jack.

Jack tersontak kaget. "Jangan tiba-tiba muncul kayak hantu begitu!" bentaknya kesal.

Biarpun sudah dibentak, Rick tetap terlihat tenang-tenang saja. "Mau kuberitahu alasannya?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Jack menatapnya curiga. "Kayaknya ada udang di balik batu, nih," gumamnya. "Memang apa alasannya?" tanyanya.

Senyum Rick semakin mengembang penuh arti yang mencurigakan. Jack jadi merasa semakin tidak nyaman dengan senyumannya itu. Semoga saja tidak terjadi hal yang buruk.

"Begini," Rick mulai menjelaskan, "hari minggu nanti akan diadakan Goddess Festival. Itu adalah festival untuk merayakan datangnya musim semi. Di hari itu para gadis di seluruh Mineral Town akan menari untuk merayakannya. Mereka akan mengenakan kostum Dewi dan menari di alun-alun. Dan kau tahu, sehari sebelum festival, kau bisa mengajak salah seorang dari mereka untuk berkencan."

Jack merasa mulai bisa menduga arti dari senyuman Rick tadi. "Ng... Lalu?"

"Ajaklah Popuri untuk berkencan denganmu!" pinta Rick sambil menepuk bahu Jack, mengacungkan jempol, dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Jangan seenaknya!"

Rick menunduk sambil menyeringai seperti tidak mempedulikan bentakan Jack barusan. "Saat ini Kai sedang tidak ada di sini. Dia hanya datang saat Musim Panas saja. Ini kesempatan untuk membuat Popuri berpaling dari pria menyebalkan itu. Dengan begitu, aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi mengenai status Kai bila dia menikahi Popuri. Khu khu khu..." Seringainya makin lebar dan menyeramkan. Jack sampai keringat dingin melihat gelagat Rick yang mengerikan itu.

"Jadi, Jack," Rick tiba-tiba mencengkram kedua bahu Jack, "ajaklah Popuri, ya..." Dia meminta dengan harapan penuh.

"Ng... Akan kucoba," jawab Jack terpaksa karena aura Rick yang penuh tekanan itu.

"Yahuuu!" Rick bersorak penuh kegirangan. "Akhirnya ada peluang juga untuk menjauhi Kai dari Popuri. Fu fu fu..." Dia kembali bergumam dengan aura mengerikan.

"Sebegitu bencinya kah dia pada Kai?" gumam Jack heran sambil menatap Rick yang masih bergumam tidak jelas di hadapannya.

Rick tiba-tiba melirik tajam padanya. Jack langsung merinding melihatnya. Pemuda berkacamata itu kembali mencengkram bahu Jack dan menatap tajam padanya.

"Ingat, Jack. Kau harus berusaha agar Popuri mau menerima ajakanmu. Kalau sampai dia menolakmu, maka..."

"Baik! Baik! Aku akan berusaha!" sahut Jack setuju dengan penuh keterpaksaan karena ngeri dengan tatapan Rick yang seperti ingin menerkamnya bila dia gagal.

Wajah Rick kembali seperti semula dengan senyum polos yang terpasang di wajahnya. "Baiklah, kutunggu hasilnya, ya." Dia lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Jack yang mematung dan gemetaran di tempat.

Jack berbalik dengan air mata yang bercucuran. "Rick mengerikan..."

-x-x-

Jack menghela nafas berat. Dia benar-benar ketakutan saat berhadapan dengan sikap Rick yang tadi. Benci boleh-boleh saja. Tapi, kenapa dirinya harus kena imbas kebenciannya itu? Selain itu bagaimana cara membuat Popuri mau menerima ajakannya? Sedangkan lusa dia harus mengajaknya. Waktunya terlalu singkat.

Ditatapnya langit yang hari ini sedang cerah. Angin berhembus menggoyangkan rambut poninya. Dia benar-benar penasaran seperti apa Kai itu sampai Rick begitu benci padanya. Tapi, Musim Panas itu masihlah lama. Ini saja masih awal bulan. Kepala Jack tertunduk, meratapi nasibnya yang sekarang ini.

Sekarang yang menjadi pertanyaan, bagaimana caranya agar Popuri mau menerima ajakannya? Masalahnya Jack belum pernah mengajak kencan siapa pun.

"Hoi, sedang apa kau di sini?" Seseorang datang dan langsung menanyainya.

Jack melihat siapa yang datang itu. Rupanya itu Gray. "Hai, Gray. Aku cuma duduk-duduk saja," jawab Jack tak bersemangat.

"Tidak biasanya kau terlihat murung seperti itu. Biasanya kau itu kelewat ceria sampai membuatku kesal," kata Gray yang terdengar mengejek. "Ada masalah apa?"

"Cuma masalah kecil dengan Rick," jawab Jack walaupun sebenarnya menurutnya itu bukan masalah kecil.

"Rick?" Gray tersenyum sinis. "Biar kutebak. Dia memintamu menjadi teman kencannya Popuri di festival nanti, 'kan?"

Jack terkejut. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Mudah saja. Rick itu sangat sayang pada Popuri. Namun, sayangnya Popuri menyukai pemuda yang dibencinya. Untuk menjauhkan Popuri dari pemuda itu, makanya dia memintamu untuk mendekati adiknya itu karena menurutnya kau itu bukan pemuda yang bermasalah seperti pemuda yang dibencinya itu. Kalau kau berhasil mendekatinya, maka secara otomatis dia akan menjauhi pemuda itu apalagi pemuda itu hanya datang pada Musim Panas saja. Gaya berpikirnya Rick itu mudah sekali dibaca," jelas Gray.

"Dengan kata lain, aku ini dijodohkan. Benar, 'kan?"

"Kurang lebih begitu."

Jack menyandarkan badannya di sandaran bangku taman sambil menghela nafas. "Kenapa aku harus mengalami hal seperti ini, sih? Aku 'kan belum kepikiran untuk hal yang beginian," keluhnya.

"Itu deritamu," sindir Gray.

Jack teringat sesuatu. "Oh, Gray, Mary juga ikut berpartisipasi dalam festival itu, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja dia ikut," jawab Gray yakin.

Seringai jahil Jack keluar lagi. "Dan kau akan mengajaknya kencan, 'kan?"

"Pukulan Pandai Besi" pun dilayangkan oleh Gray pada Jack sampai petani itu terlempar dan masuk ke dalam semak-semak yang ada di pinggiran Rose Square. Jack langsung _K.O _dan kejang-kejang.

"Jangan menanyakan hal yang tidak-tidak!" geram Gray dengan wajah merona.

-x-x-

Ann yang sedang menyapu lantai sambil bersenandung kecil, menghentikan aktifitasnya begitu mendengar bel pintu berbunyi.

"Ah, selamat datang...," sapanya sambil tersenyum. Namun, senyumnya berubah menjadi raut wajah heran karena melihat kondisi si pengunjung, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Jack, yang seluruh tubuhnya kotor dan di rambutnya terselip daun-daun dan ranting-ranting semak. "Jack, apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Cuma terjatuh ke semak," jawab Jack sambil maksa senyum.

"Jatuh ke semak?" Ann segera menghampirinya dan mengantarkannya ke tempat duduk yang kosong. "Kok, bisa?"

"Biasa..."

"Biasa? Maksudmu... dipukul Gray lagi?" tebak Ann.

"Bagitulah," jawab Jack yang cuma tertawa miris.

Ann menghela nafas. "Kau ini. Belum seminggu di sini, tapi kau sudah sering kena pukulannya Gray. Kau ini doyan sekali mengganggunya, ya."

"Bagaimana, ya?"

Ann kembali menghela nafas. "Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau bersihkan diri dulu. Kau boleh gunakan kamar mandi di dapur. Tubuhmu kotor sekali."

"Makasih, ya, Ann."

-x-x-

Jack berjalan keluar dari dapur. Tubuhnya sudah lebih bersih sekarang. Namun, setibanya di luar, dia tidak melihat Ann di mana pun. Sapu yang tadi dipakainya, sudah berada di pojok ruangan.

"Paman, Ann mana?" tanyanya pada Doug yang sedang membersihkan gelas di meja kasir.

"Dia sedang mengantar makanan buat Cliff di lantai atas," jawab Doug sambil terus membersihkan gelas.

"Oh, Cliff sudah kembali dari gereja rupanya," gumam Jack.

Dia pun jadi berniat untuk mengunjungi kawannya itu. Lalu, dia segera berjalan menuju lantai atas, menuju kamar Cliff.

Saat tiba di depan pintu, secara tidak sengaja Jack mendengar percakapan antara Cliff dan Ann di dalam.

"Ini untukmu," kata Ann.

"Apa ini?" tanya Cliff.

"Cuma makan siang spesial. Hari ini kubuatkan khusus untukmu," jawab Ann.

Cliff tidak berkata apa-apa. Kedengarannya dia masih agak bingung.

"Sudah, ya. Aku kembali bekerja dulu," pamit Ann. Terdengar langkahnya yang mendekat ke pintu.

"Ah, Ann," panggil Cliff tiba-tiba.

Ann berhenti melangkah.

"Terima kasih, ya," ucap Cliff, terdengar senang.

"Uh, ya. Sama-sama," sahut Ann, terdengar gugup. Gadis itu kembali berjalan dan membuka pintu. Dia terkejut saat melihat Jack berada di depan pintu.

"Hai, Ann. Cliff ada?" tanya Jack dengan tampang seolah baru tiba dan tidak mendengar apa-apa.

"Ya, dia ada," jawab Ann, kembali berjalan meninggalkan kamar.

Sempat terlihat kalau wajah Ann tadi memerah dan sikapnya pun agak aneh. Biasanya 'kan ceria. Tadi juga terlihat ceria. Tapi, sekarang terlihat mendadak pendiam. Jack jadi bingung dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Memangnya apa yang terjadi barusan?

Kemudian Jack berjalan masuk ke kamar Cliff. Terlihat Cliff yang sedang makan.

Cliff menghentikan makannya. "Hai, Jack," sapanya.

"Hai, Cliff," sapa Jack sambil menghampiri Cliff. "Ann kenapa? Kok, rasanya dia jadi aneh tadi."

"Aneh? Tidak, kok," jawab Cliff terlihat bingung dengan pertanyaan Jack barusan.

Jack merenung sejenak. "Mungkin cuma perasaanku saja," gumamnya, duduk di kursi yang kosong.

Dilihatnya makanan yang ada di hadapan Cliff tersebut. Sepiring nasi goreng yang lengkap dengan sayur-sayuran dan telur.

"Itu Ann yang masak, ya?" tanya Jack.

"Ya, masakannya enak sekali. Tidak kalah dari ayahnya," jawab Cliff. "Setiap Cooking Festival, dia dan ayahnya selalu bersaing ketat. Kalau bukan ayahnya yang menang, dia yang menang. Selalu begitu."

"Wuah, hebat sekali, dong," ucap Jack kagum.

"Begitulah."

"Ng... Ngomong-ngomong, Cliff, apa pendapatmu mengenai Ann?" tanya Jack, membuka pembicaraan baru. "Kau 'kan sudah lama di sini dan bertemu dengannya setiap hari."

"Pandapatku tentang Ann... Yang pasti dia orangnya lucu, periang, dan penuh semangat," jawab Cliff tenang. "Dan satu hal lagi yang membuatku senang melihatnya. Dia itu mirip sekali dengan adikku yang ada di rumah. Periangnya, semangatnya, semuanya. Tentu saja dari segi fisik mereka itu berbeda."

"Mirip adikmu? Kau punya adik?" tanya Jack penasaran.

"Ya, aku punya. Dia tinggal di desa lain bersama keluargaku. Aku sangat menyayanginya."

"Kalau kau punya keluarga, kenapa kau tidak tinggal dengan keluargamu saja?"

Cliff mendadak terlihat murung. Kelihatannya itu masalah pribadi yang tidak ingin dia bicarakan. Jack jadi merasa tidak enak.

"Maaf," ucapnya menyesal.

Cliff kembali memasang tampang ceria. "Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa," ucapnya. "Aku sendiri juga tidak begitu mengerti kenapa aku pergi ke sini dan meninggalkan keluargaku. Tapi, biarpun sekarang kami tinggal di tempat yang berjauhan, aku tidak akan melupakan mereka. Mungkin sebaiknya sesekali aku mengirim surat pada mereka, ya."

Jack tersenyum tipis. "Itu ide yang bagus. Aku juga, sebaiknya aku mengirim surat buat orangtuaku di kota. Biarpun mereka orang yang sibuk, aku yakin mereka terus memikirkanku yang ada di sini."

"Itu sudah pasti."

Mereka kembali hening sejenak.

"Eh, Cliff. Aku dengar ada festival hari minggu nanti di mana para gadis akan menari hari itu. Apa Ann juga ikut?" tanya Jack.

"Tentu saja," jawab Cliff. "Kau tahu, pas perayaan itu, Ann akan mengenakan kostum Dewi yang tentu saja adalah pakaian feminim. Bisa dibilang itu adalah hari di mana dia akan berpenampilan benar-benar seperti perempuan."

Jack tercengang. "Benarkah? Aku jadi ingin lihat dia dengan penampilan perempuan. Masalahnya semenjak datang ke sini, aku belum pernah melihatnya memakai rok. Seperti apa, ya, dia?" Dia mulai membayangkan bagaimana penampilan Ann yang memakai rok.

"Aku sudah janji padanya untuk menemaninya saat perayaan itu," sambung Cliff. "Setiap tahun aku memang yang selalu menemaninya ke perayaan itu."

Jack terdiam. Rupanya Cliff sudah mengajak Ann, bahkan sudah lama sebelum perayaan festival itu. Sekarang bagaimana dengan dirinya, ya, yang dipaksa mengajak Popuri oleh Rick? Jadi kembali pusing memikirkannya.

**Welcome to My Fic! \(^O^)/**

Yup, chap 12 selesai!

Kali ini mengenai proses mengajak kencan Popuri sebelum Goddess Festival. Ini baru awalnya saja, sih.

Aku memilih Popuri karena kupikir dia tidak akan pergi dengan siapa-siapa saat perayaan itu karena Kai hanya datang saat Musim Panas, biarpun di game, saat ditolak, dia bilang dia sudah ada janji dengan yang lain.

Kalau begini kayaknya pasangan Jack nanti jadi Popuri, deh. ==a

Ok, waktunya ke para pereview. Terima kasih untuk **KoroCorona** dan **Aika Namikaze** yang telah repot-repot mereview.

Sekali lagi terima kasih telah membaca ^^.

~Princess Fantasia~


	13. Chapter 13: Goddess Festival Part 2

**Chapter 13: Goddess Festival (Part 2)**

Terdengar suara dentuman keras dari rumah Jack berkali-kali. Malam yang tenang pun menjadi gaduh dengan suara itu. Rupanya Jack sedang membenturkan kepalanya ke meja akibat stres memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya besok supaya Popuri mau menerima ajakannya saat hari Sabtu nanti. Dia takut kalau sampai gagal, apalagi kalau mengingat bagaimana reaksi Rick nantinya bila dia gagal. Pasti mengerikan sekali.

Jack menghela nafas sambil membaringkan kepalanya di meja. "Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku sama sekali tidak berpengalaman untuk yang beginian?" Dia menghela nafas lagi.

Selama beberapa saat dia memikirkan kembali cara untuk membuat Popuri menerima ajakannya. Tapi, otaknya terasa buntu. Dia mengerang frustasi dan kembali membenturkan kepalanya ke meja dengan lebih parah lagi.

-x-x-

Pagi-pagi buta, Jack sudah berkutat di depan kalender yang terpasang di dekat kotak perkakas. Dia mengetuk-ngetuk kalender dengan pena tepat di bagian hari Sabtu. Hari Minggu adalah Goddess Festival dan besok dia harus bisa mengajak Popuri. Dia tidak mau kalau sampai punya masalah dengan Rick walaupun belum tahu apa yang akan Rick perbuat bila dirinya gagal mengajak Popuri.

"Argh! Terserah, deh! Aku pusing! Ikut aliran saja." Dia kembali heboh sendiri karena frustasi.

Diambilnya beberapa peralatan berkebun yang dia butuhkan, lalu keluar dari rumahnya, melakukan aktifitas berkebunnya. Menyiram tanaman dan mencabuti rumput liar yang tumbuh lagi dengan cepat. Setelah itu, dia mengeluarkan Lena dari kandang karena kemarin dia memasukkannya kembali ke kandang. Takut diserang anjing liar lagi saat malam.

Sesekali dia menengok ke rumah Popuri yang ada di sebelah kebunnya. Pintu rumahnya masih tertutup. Jam segini memang rumahnya masihlah tertutup.

Setelah semua pekerjaan di kebun selesai, Jack berjalan-jalan sambil memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya hari ini supaya besok dia tidak mudah ditolak ajakannya oleh Popuri. Dia berjalan melewati rumah Popuri. Dia berhenti di depan rumah Popuri itu, menatap sebentar, lalu jalan lagi.

Setibanya di depan Yodel Ranch, Jack melihat May sedang bersama seorang kakek dan seekor anak kuda. Dia mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Kasihan dia...," kata May.

"Ya, dia tidak terlihat bersemangat," kata si kakek.

Dari percakapan itu, kedengarannya mereka sedang mempermasalahkan kuda kecil itu. Jack pun menghampiri mereka.

May melihat Jack datang. "Oh, hai, Kak Jack," sapa May.

"Hai, May," sapa Jack.

"Siapa itu, May?" tanya si kakek.

"Itu Kak Jack yang pindah ke kebun dekat gunung itu," jawab May.

"Oh, si pewaris itu. Senang bertemu denganmu, Jack. Aku Barley, kakeknya May." Si kakek langsung memperkenalkan diri.

"Senang bertemu dengan Anda juga, Kakek Barley," ucap Jack. "Lalu, ada apa dengan kudanya? Kudengar tadi sepertinya ada masalah."

"Ya, kuda ini terlihat kurang senang," jawab Barley. "Biasanya dia berlari-lari di lapangan dengan riang. Aku agak kesulitan untuk merawatnya. Masalahnya di tempatku ini sudah penuh dengan ternak sapi, domba, dan juga kuda dewasa. Mungkin karena itulah dia merasa terganggu karena cuma dia sendiri kuda kecil di sini."

"Aku bisa merawatnya," kata May.

"Itu manis sekali, May. Tapi, kau masih terlalu kecil untuk bisa melakukannya."

Jack menatap kuda kecil tersebut. "Hmm, padahal kalau kulihat dia ini kuda yang bagus. Saat besar nanti, dia pasti bisa menjadi kuda yang hebat."

"Hmm, kau punya penglihatan yang bagus mengenai kuda, Jack," puji Barley. "Hey, kenapa kau tidak merawatnya saja? Kau memiliki kandang kuda juga, 'kan?" tawarnya. "Aku akan membayarmu bila dia sudah besar nanti."

"Merawatnya? Bolehkah?" Jack menatap tidak percaya. "Ya, aku mau!" ucapnya senang. Dia memang sangat suka pada kuda. Sewaktu kecil dia pernah diajar menaiki kuda oleh kakeknya. Karena itulah dia juga suka pada kuda.

"Baguslah," sahut Barley senang.

"Kalau begitu kita beri nama dulu," kata May.

Jack berpikir keras untuk memberi nama yang cocok untuk kuda barunya. Sambil berpikir, dia melihat ke arah May dan Barley secara bergantian. Melihat mereka membuat dia punya ide untuk nama kuda barunya itu. "Ah, namanya Marley saja."

"Marley. Itu nama yang bagus," kata Barley. "Kalau begitu akan kuantar dia ke kebunmu."

"Daadah, Marley." May melambaikan tangannya pada kuda yang akan dibawa itu.

Setelah itu Barley membawa si kuda kecil itu menuju kebun.

"Baiklah, aku juga akan kembali ke kebun dulu," kata Jack.

"Rawat Marley dengan baik, ya," pesan May.

"Tentu saja, May," sahut Jack yakin.

Kemudian, Jack pun pergi meninggalkan Yodel Ranch.

Kelihatannya baik May maupun Barley, tidak ada yang menyadari kalau nama yang diberikan untuk kuda barunya itu gabungan dari nama keduanya. Tapi, biarlah. Setidaknya sekarang kandang kudanya sudah terisi walaupun saat kudanya itu besar nanti, dia akan diambil. Rasanya sayang sekali bila dibawa. Kuda itu 'kan memang kuda yang bagus.

-x-x-

Marley sudah berada di kandang Jack's Farm. Barley dan Jack juga berada di sana.

"Cara merawat kuda tidaklah sulit," kata Barley memberitahukan. "Kau cukup menggosok punggungnya setiap hari dan juga ajaklah dia berbicara. Dia juga senang berlarian di luar. Tapi, saat hujan, bawalah dia masuk ke kandang."

"Baik, akan kuingat," sahut Jack.

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali dulu. Selamat bekerja, Jack," pamit Barley sambil melangkah pergi.

"Terima kasih banyak. Sampai jumpa lagi," ucap Jack sambil mengantar Barley ke depan pintu kandang.

Kebunnya kini bertambah satu penghuni lagi. Otomatis pekerjaannya bertambah. Tapi, itu masih belum apa-apa dibanding saat kakeknya dulu yang mengolah kebun ini.

Jack berbalik hendak kembali memasuki kandang kuda. Namun, baru maju selangkah, pintu kandang tiba-tiba terbuka dan menghantamnya dengan keras sampai terpental. Rupanya si penghuni baru, Marley, ingin keluar. Tapi, saking semangatnya, dia menghantam pintu terlalu kuat sehingga Jack yang ada di balik pintu jadi terkena hantaman pintu.

Jack mengaduh sambil duduk. Dia menatap Marley dan terkekeh pelan. "Kau kelihatannya senang, ya, Marley," ucapnya.

Brown yang melihat adanya penghuni baru, langsung berlari menghampiri sambil menggonggong dan mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya pada Marley. Marley pun meringkik senang. Kemudian mereka berdua lari-larian di ladang.

"Syukurlah kalau ternyata Marley senang di sini," ucap Jack, berdiri sambil memperhatikan kedua penghuni kebunnya itu.

"Kelihatannya ada penghuni baru, ya." Suara Popuri mengagetkan Jack.

Jack menengok dan melihat Popuri sedang memperhatikannya dari balik pagar. "Eh, Popuri..."

-x-x-

"Namanya Marley, ya. Nama yang bagus."

Popuri datang berkunjung untuk melihat si penghuni baru, Marley. Dia mengelus-elus kepala Marley. Kuda kecil itu terlihat senang sekali dielus oleh Popuri. Dia terlihat sangat jinak. Kayaknya bukan cuma ayam saja yang dengan mudah jinak pada Popuri, mungkin sebenarnya semua hewan jinak padanya.

"Kalau dia sudah besar nanti, aku ingin sekali menungganginya," kata Popuri. "Kau bisa mengajari caranya, 'kan, Jack?"

"Ya, tentu saja bisa. Aku pernah diajari oleh Kakek dulu," jawab Jack yakin.

"Aku tidak sabar mengunggunya besar."

"Kurasa itu masih agak lama, Popuri. Mungkin sekitar setahun lagi baru Marley bisa ditunggangi."

"Tidak apa. Yang penting bisa menungganginya."

Angin lembut berhembus, menggoyangkan rambut merah muda Popuri. Jack menatapnya dengan terpana. Baru kali ini Popuri terlihat manis di matanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Popuri yang menyadari kalau dirinya diperhatikan.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Jack sambil maksa senyum. Ugh, kenapa aku jadi merasa aneh begini? Jack merasa kebingungan.

"Hei, Jack," panggil Popuri.

"Ya?"

"Kita jalan-jalan ke gunung, yuk. Sudah lama aku tidak ke sana," ajak Popuri sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, aku juga belum ke sana semenjak tiba di sini," kata Jack.

Dan mereka berdua pun berjalan bersama ke Mother's Hill.

-x-x-

Jack dan Popuri berjalan menyeberangi jembatan yang menghubungkan Mother's Hill dengan Mineral Town. Di bawah jembatan terlihat air terjun di mana Jack pernah bertemu Dewi Harvest di sana. Saat sedang memperhatikan air terjun dari atas jembatan, Dewi Harvest muncul dalam wujud seperti bayangan, melambai pada Jack sambil tersenyum. Jack membalas lambaiannya.

"Kau melambai pada siapa, Jack?" tanya Popuri.

Jack langsung menghentikan aktifitasnnya. "Ah, tidak, kok," jawabnya terdengar gugup. Dia belum tahu apakah Popuri itu pernah melihat Dewi Harvest atau belum. Kalau belum, dirinya bisa dikira aneh.

Popuri ikut menatap ke bawah jembatan. "Aku pernah dengan dari ibuku kalau Dewi Harvest pernah muncul di air terjun itu," ucapnya. "Tapi, sampai sekarang aku belum pernah melihat Dewi sekalipun. Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya. Dewi Harvest itu seperti apa, ya? Apa dia cantik?"

"Kalau sampai disebut 'Dewi', pastinya cantik," kata Jack. Kalau Dewi Harvest sampai dengar, dia pasti kesenangan, pikirnya.

"Ayo, kita jalan lagi," ajak Popuri.

Mereka berdua kembali berjalan.

Setelah melewati jembatan, tibalah mereka di sebuah padang bunga. Jack sampai tercengang melihat ada banyaknya bunga di sana karena saat kunjungannya dulu taman bunga ini belumlah ada. Ada Bunga Moon Drop dan Bunga Toy. Kedua bunga itu pernah dilihatnya di buku yang ada di Perpustakaan.

Jack ingat. Tempat yang kini menjadi padang bunga itu dulunya juga merupakan tempat pertama kali dia bertemu dengan teman pertamanya dari Mineral Town. Tempat yang penuh dengan kenangan. Ditatapnya sebuah jalan setapak yang menuju ke puncak gunung. Di puncak sanalah dirinya dan temannya itu bernyanyi bersama.

"Jack!"

Suara Popuri membuyarkan lamunannya. Dilihatnya Popuri sedang melambaikan tangan padanya di bawah pohon cemara tua yang berdiri sendiri di tengah lahan. Jack segera berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kalau di sini kita bisa melihat pemandangan sambil istirahat," kata Popuri. "Anginnya juga sejuk."

Popuri memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati hembusan angin yang lembut. Rerumputan dan bunga-bunga juga jadi bergoyang-goyang sehingga menimbulkan suara gemersik yang merdu. Hewan-hewan gunung keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka yang berada di balik semak dan pepohonan. Kelinci, tupai, burung, dan beberapa hewan lainnya.

"Lihat, Jack. Para hewan bermunculan," ucap Popuri.

Seekor tupai kecil melompat dari atas pohon ke kepala Jack. Popuri tertawa kecil melihatnya. Jack ikut tertawa juga.

"Wah, ada orang yang datang." Seorang kakek berkacamata pantat botol keluar dari balik semak.

Para hewan yang kaget jadi bersembunyi kembali. Jack dan Popuri juga agak kaget karena kemunculannya.

"Halo, siapa kalian?" tanya kakek itu. "Aku Louis, peneliti lebah."

"Aku Jack," kata Jack memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Popuri. Kakek pasti ingat," kata Popuri.

"Oh, Popuri. Tentu aku ingat," kata Louis. "Tapi, aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, anak muda," ucapnya pada Jack.

"Aku penduduk baru di sini," kata Jack. "Baru beberapa hari tinggal."

"Penduduk baru rupanya." Louis kembali masuk ke dalam semak-semak begitu saja. Jaring kecil yang dibawanya terlihat berayun-ayun di atas semak yang dimasukinya.

"Kakek itu sebenarnya sedang apa, sih?" tanya Jack heran.

"Kakek Louis 'kan peneliti lebah. Pastinya sedang meneliti lebah sekarang," jelas Popuri.

"Tapi, cara kerjanya itu, lho. Memangnya bisa mengayunkan jaring di dalam semak? Yang ada nyangkut terus, 'kan?" kata Jack sambil menunjuk.

"Kadang dia memang terlihat aneh, sih."

Kemudian satu orang lagi keluar dari balik semak yang lain sambil memikul setumpuk kayu dan ranting di bahunya. Jack tahu siapa itu. Itu Gotz, si tukang kayu.

"Wah, ada Jack dan Popuri rupanya," kata Gotz sambil berjalan menghampiri. "Sedang jalan-jalan, ya?" tanyanya sambil meletakkan tumpukan kayu yang sudah diikatnya itu ke atas tanah.

"Ya, begitulah," jawab Jack. Dilihatnya tumpukan kayu yang dibawa Gotz itu. "Kayu yang kau kumpulkan banyak sekali," kagumnya.

"Ya, hari ini aku sedang beruntung karena mendapat banyak kayu," ucap Gotz senang. Dia berbalik ke arah semak yang dimasuki Louis. "Hei, Louis! Sudah waktunya pulang!"

Louis langsung melompat keluar dari semak. Penampilannya jadi acak-acakan. Topinya miring, rambutnya penuh daun dan ranting kecil, dan jaring yang dibawanya berisi penuh dengan dedaunan.

"Sialnya aku. Hari ini juga aku tidak menemukan apa-apa," gerutunya sambil berjalan menghampiri dan membersihkan dirinya dari kotoran yang tersangkut di tubuhnya.

"Memangnya apa yang Anda cari?" tanya Jack.

"Lebah Spesial," jawab Louis singkat dan yakin. Kacamata yang dikenakannya sampai memantulkan cahaya saking meyakinkannya.

"Lebah Spesial?" Jack belum pernah mendengar nama lebah seperti itu.

"Itu bukan lebah sembarang. Itu lebah yang langka. Madu yang dihasilkannya berkualitas sangat tinggi dibanding lebah biasa. Banyak peneliti lebah sepertiku yang mencarinya, namun belum ada yang berhasil menemukannya. Karena tempat ini masihlah asri, aku yakin lebah itu bisa ditemukan di sini sehingga aku memilih tempat ini untuk mencarinya. Apalagi di tempat ini penuh dengan bunga," jelas Louis panjang lebar dengan ekspresi tetap meyakinkan.

Jack mengangguk mengerti.

"Tapi, aku masih belum menemukan lebah itu sampai sekarang," sambung Louis kecewa. "Padahal seharusnya lebah itu ada di tempat yang penuh dengan bunga."

"Jadi, asalkan ada bunga, lebah itu akan datang, ya?" tanya Popuri.

"Ya, semua lebah pasti begitu," jawab Louis. "Tapi, aku mengharapkan Lebah Spesial-lah yang datang. Aku ingin sekali menelitinya. Hanya tinggal lebah itu yang belum aku teliti."

Dengan semangat, Popuri menatap Jack. "Jack, bagaimana kalau kita menanam bunga di kebunmu? Mungkin saja Lebah Spesial yang dicari Kakek Louis yang akan datang," bujuknya. "Kalau ada lebah yang datang, kau juga bisa mendapatkan madunya. Madunya pasti enak."

Jack menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil berpikir sejenak. Sesekali dia menatap Popuri yang sedang berharap. Entah karena terpaksa atau tidak, dia pun memutuskan setuju saja. "Ya, baiklah," jawabnya.

Popuri terlihat senang sekali.

"Tapi, kita harus cari bibitnya dulu," sambung Jack.

Popuri terdiam berpikir. "Benar juga. Cari di mana?" tanyanya.

Gotz langsung memberi saran, "Bagaimana kalau kalian membelinya di Won? Kudengar dari Harris, Won itu menjual bibit yang tidak dijual di Supermarket. Mungkin dia menjual bibit bunga."

Jack merasa ragu. "Won itu pedagang asing. Aku jadi berfirasat akan ada sedikit kesulitan membeli darinya. Masalahnya aku masih ingat saat dia menawarkan apel pada Harris kemarin. Harganya mahal sekali."

"Bagaimana kalau kita coba memeriksanya dulu?" saran Popuri.

Jack menghela nafas. "Ya, sebaiknya diperiksa dulu."

"Kalian bisa menemukan Won di Inn," kata Gotz.

-x-x-

"Selamat datang! Selamat datang! Di sini aku menjual barang yang tidak kalian temukan di Supermarket. Silahkah dilihat."

Sambutan Won begitu berlebihan sampai membuat Jack dan Popuri terbengong melihat aksinya. Mungkin karena dia pedagang asing makanya dia harus bertindak berlebihan agar barang dagangannya dianggap memang langka. Tapi, kenyataannya memang barang dagangannya itu tidak ada yang jual di Mineral Town.

Jack tidak mempedulikan tindakan penyambutan Won itu. Dia langsung melihat bibit yang dijual Won yang diletakkan di dalam kopernya. Jack mengambil sebungkus bibit Bunga Toy. Tapi, setelah mendengar harganya, dia dan Popuri terkejut.

"Apa tidak bisa dikurangi?" tanya Popuri.

"Itu sudah merupakan harga termurah yang bisa kuberikan," jawab Won. "Bibit yang kujual ini kubawa jauh-jauh dari kampung halamanku. Aku butuh biaya besar ke sini dan sebagai pedagang, aku pun butuh keuntungan."

Jack dan Popuri saling menatap sebentar. Lalu, mereka kembali menatap Won.

"Baiklah, kami beli satu," kata Jack, sambil menyerahkan sejumlah uang pada Won. Tentu saja pedagang itu menerimanya dengan sangat senang hati.

-x-x-

Popuri menaburi bibit di lubang tanah yang digali oleh Jack. Setelah itu, Jack menimbunnya kembali. Popuri berlari membawa alat penyiram yang diletakkan di sebelahnya ke kolam kecil yang terletak di samping kandang ayam. Dia menimba air dengan alat penyiram itu, lalu berlari kembali ke tempat dia dan Jack menanam bunga dan menyiram timbunan tanah baru itu.

"Sekarang tinggal menyiramnya dengan rutin dan menunggu sampai mekar," kata Jack.

Popuri mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Dia menatap bibit yang ditanamnya bersama Jack itu. "Aku tidak sabar menunggunya mekar."

"Ya, aku juga," sahut Jack, ikut menatap bibit yang ditanam itu.

Brown dan Marley menatap mereka dari jauh keduanya.

-x-x-

Malam ini Jack merasa agak gelisah. Biarpun jam sudah menunjukkan jam 2 malam, dia tetap belum dapat tidur. Dia cuma berbaring saja di atas tempat tidur. Sesekali dia menatap kalender. Besok dia akan mengajak Popuri. Tapi, dia ragu apakah Popuri mau menerimanya.

"Besok..."

-x-x-

Dengan terburu-buru Jack menyimpan semua peralatan kebunnya di kota perkakas. Lalu, dia berlari keluar rumah menuju ke arah pegunungan. Dia berlari menyeberangi jembatan. Popuri dan Ann terlihat berjalan menuruni tangga yang menuju Kolam Air Panas.

"Popuri!" panggil Jack.

Popuri dan Ann menoleh. Karena yang dipanggil adalah Popuri, Ann pamit duluan dan mereka berpisah.

"Ada apa, Jack?" tanya Popuri begitu si petani itu tiba.

Jack jadi canggung sekarang. Biarpun belum punya perasaan apa-apa pada Popuri, tapi kalau mengajak kencan, siapapun akan menjadi gugup.

"Hei, kau tahu, besok Goddess Festival akan dimulai. Aku tidak sabar menunggu besok agar aku bisa mengenakan kostum Dewi," kata Popuri semangat.

"Oh, begitu, ya," sahut Jack. "Ng... Besok kau mau kutemani?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi yang sangat gugup.

"Sungguh?" Popuri terlihat senang. "Kalau begitu, besok aku akan menjemputmu."

Jack terdiam. Dia tidak menyangka kalau ternyata akan semudah ini. Lalu, dia tersenyum. "Akan kutunggu besok."

-x-x-

Jack menyiram tanaman terakhir yang ada di kebunnya. "Oke, semuanya sudah selesai." Dia berjalan dan meletakkan alat penyiram tanaman di samping rumahnya. kemudian, dia bersiul. Marley langsung datang menghampirinya. Dikeluarkannya sikat dari dalam ranselnya, lalu menyikat punggung kuda kecilnya itu. Brown juga ikut-ikutan datang sambil memperhatikan apa yang dikerjakan oleh majikannya.

Hari ini Goddess Festival. Hari ini pula Popuri akan datang menjemputnya. Selain itu, Jack penasaran kostum seperti apa yang akan dikenakan Popuri sebagai salah satu penari.

Brown tiba-tiba mengonggong dan berlari ke arah pintu keluar. Jack menengok dan melihat Popuri yang datang dengan kostum berwarna merah muda cerah yang dihiasi oleh bunga-bunga cantik. Kepalanya juga dihiasi oleh bunga-bunga yang sama dengan yang ada di bajunya. Gadis itu berjongkok dan mengelus kepala Brown yang berdiri di depannya sambil mengibaskan ekornya. Kemudian dia kembali berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Jack yang mematung di tempat dengan tatapan terpana.

"Hai, Jack," sapa Popuri.

"Ha, hai...," sapa Jack gugup.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanmu, kita akan langsung pergi ke Rose Square," kata Popuri.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar, ya." Jack melanjutkan kembali menyikat kudanya. Setelah selesai dia menyimpan semua peralatan kebunnya di dalam rumah. Merapikan diri sebentar, lalu dia keluar kembali menemui Popuri yang sedang menunggunya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Popuri.

Jack mengangguk. "Ya, sudah," jawabnya.

"Ayo, kita berangkat."

Keduanya berjalan pergi. Brown dan Marley menatap kepergian mereka.

-x-x-

Para gadis Mineral Town menari dengan alunan musik yang merdu. Tarian mereka begitu gemulai. Di antara mereka, Karen yang paling terlihat lincah. Kelihatannya dia memang pandai menari.

Dan Mary, untuk pertama kalinya Jack melihat dia melepas kacamatanya. Wajahnya terlihat berbeda sekali. Matanya jadi terlihat lebih kecil. Ann juga, yang biasanya pakai celana, kini dia terlihat feminim dengan kostum Dewi yang pakai rok. Elli pun terlihat semakin manis juga dengan kostum Dewi itu.

Perayaan berlangsung dengan meriah sampai sore hari. Saat malam, semuanya sudah kembali ke rumah masing-masing untuk istirahat. Kecuali Popuri. Dia kembali ke Rose Square, menemui Jack yang diminta untuk menunggunya di sana.

"Ayo, ada tempat yang ingin kukunjungi," ajak Popuri.

Mereka berdua pergi ke tempat yang dimaksud Popuri yang ternyata adalah Pantai Mineral. Mereka bercerita sambil menikmati suara ombak dan angin pantai malam yang sejuk. Mereka di sana sampai malam agak larut.

Dari kencan tersebut, Jack merasa Popuri itu gadis yang manis juga.

**Welcome to My Fic! \(^O^)/**

Aku hanya bisa mengatakan maaf yang sangat dalam atas kelamaanku meng-update fic ini dan selamat menikmati fic yang dengan tidak disangka lebih panjang dari biasanya ini. Dan juga berakhirlah minggu pertama Jack di Mineral Town. Selanjutnya memikirkan cerita untuk minggu berikutnya.

Dan terima kasih untuk para pereview: **Owly Bros**, **Norikonori-chan**, **Aika Namikaze**, dan...

To **orang terdampar**: Mungkin agak mengecewakan buatmu. Tapi, sudah kuputuskan untuk menjadikan Popuri sebagai pasangan Jack. Dan mengenai Claire... kurasa aku butuh pendapat yang lain. Kalau yang lain juga mau, akan kumasukkan. Dan pairingnya aku tidak menjamin akan sesuai dengan keinginanmu.

Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk semua yang membaca ficku ini ^^.

~Princess Fantasia~


	14. Chapter 14: Storm and A blonde Girl

**Chapter 14: Storm and A Blond Girl**

"Pagi, Jack!"

Jack yang baru keluar dari rumah Gotz langsung menoleh dan melihat Ann dan Popuri yang mau pulang dari bukit tempat mereka biasa datang saat pagi.

"Pagi, Ann, Popuri," sapa Jack.

"Kau sedang apa di sini?" tanya Popuri.

"Aku barusan meminta bantuan Paman Gotz untuk memperluas rumahku. Aku rasa aku perlu menambah dapur agar bisa masak sendiri," jelas Jack.

Ann dan Popuri tercengang.

"Jadi, kau bisa masak?" tanya Ann.

"Ya, aku biasa masak sendiri saat tinggal di kota," jawab Jack.

"Wah, aku jadi ingin tahu seperti apa rasa masakanmu," ucap Ann penasaran. "Soalnya jarang ada laki-laki yang bisa masak. Selama ini yang kutahu bisa memasak dengan enak hanya ayahku."

"Aku juga ingin mencicipi masakanmu," sahut Popuri. "Pasti enak."

"Tapi, kalian harus menunggu sampai pembangunannya selesai. Kalau tidak salah butuh beberapa hari sampai pembangunannya selesai. Aku juga belum memesan perlengkapan dapurnya," ujar Jack.

"Kau mau pesan via telepon? Di Inn ada telepon. Kau bisa menggunakannya," saran Ann.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Soalnya kalau lewat surat, pesanannya lama datang," ujar Jack.

"Oke, kita ke Inn sekarang!" seru Ann.

-x-x-

"Baiklah, kutunggu pesanannya." Jack menutup teleponnya. Dia sudah tenang sekarang karena pesanannya nanti akan datang diperkirakan tak lama setelah pembangunan rumahnya selesai.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Ann yang sejak tadi berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Sudah, pesanannya akan datang dalam beberapa hari," jawab Jack.

"Kalau kau punya dapur dan bisa memasak enak, rasanya aku jadi punya saingan baru selain putriku ini," kata Doug, ikut bergabung. "Selama ini yang menjadi saingan beratku hanya Ann seorang."

"Aku tidak akan kalah dari Ayah," ucap Ann.

Jack ingat cerita Cliff kalau Doug dan Ann memang bersaing ketat dalam hal memasak, terutama saat di Festival Memasak. Kalau ikut berpartisipasi di festival itu, kelihatannya tidak akan mudah mengalahkan keduanya yang sudah berpengalaman dalam hal masak memasak, apalagi Inn juga merupakan restoran.

"Kau juga, Jack. Kalau kau memang bisa memasak, aku juga tidak akan kalah darimu," ucap Ann.

Jack hanya tersenyum saja.

-x-x-

Setelah berbincang-bincang sebentar bersama Ann dan Doug, Jack pamit. Selanjutnya dia pun pergi ke rumah Thomas untuk melaporkan keadaan kebunnya. Dia diminta oleh Thomas saat hari sabtu kemarin untuk melaporkan keadaan kebunnya karena ingin tahu. Beliau ingin tahu karena kebunnya itu sudah pernah terlantar bertahun-tahun dan ingin mendengar perubahan yang terjadi setelah diurus oleh Jack selama seminggu.

"Oh, jadi kau sudah mulai menanam rupanya? Kau bahkan sudah memanen tanaman pertamamu. Itu awal yang sangat baik. Memang awalnya akan terasa berat, tapi kuharap kau tetap melakukan yang terbaik, Jack," kata Thomas, menyeruput tehnya.

"Ya, Pak Walikota," sahut Jack.

"Aku juga mendengar kalau kau menerima tawaran Kakek Barley untuk merawat salah satu kudanya."

"Ya, akan menyenangkan bila ada kuda lagi di perkebunanku itu. Anda tahu, dulunya Kakek punya seekor kuda. Jadi, aku ingin punya kuda juga seperti Kakek. Lagipula, kuda yang dititipkan itu merupakan kuda yang bagus. Biarpun dia cuma sementara di kebunku, aku akan tetap merawatnya dengan baik."

Thomas tertawa pelan. "Padahal kau dari kota besar, tapi kau tahu banyak juga mengenai hewan yang bagus."

"Kakek telah mengajarkan banyak hal padaku dulu," ucap Jack pelan. Pikirannya terbayang kembali saat-saat dirinya berlibur di Mineral Town dulu.

"Kau begitu menyayangi kakekmu, ya," ucap Thomas tersenyum tipis.

Jack langsung memasang senyuman yang lebar. "Ya, aku sangat menyayangi Kakek."

Perbincangan terus berlanjut sampai topiknya berubah ke barang-barang antik yang ada di rumah Pak Walikota itu. Jack pun secara tak sengaja membaca buku harian milik Harris yang diletakkan di rak buku. Di buku itu tertulis, "Tempat ini selalu tenang."

Jack segera meletakkan kembali buku tersebut, lalu dia melihat buku yang lain. Ternyata yang dia temukan adalah buku data penduduk. Di buku itu tertulis tanggal lahir para penduduk. Dia langsung membaca semuanya.

"Jack," panggil Thomas yang membuat Jack langsung buru-buru meletakkan buku yang dipegangnya kembali ke rak.

"Ya?"

"Kurasa pertemuan kita sampai di sini saja. Aku mau ke rumah Ellen dulu."

"Begitu, ya. Kalau begitu aku pamit saja. Lagipula aku juga ada urusan yang lain, sih," ucap Jack.

Dia pun pamit dan meninggalkan rumah Thomas. Selanjutnya dia menuju Yodel Ranch. Dia bermaksud membeli seekor sapi dan domba untuk mengisi kandang sapi sekaligus dombanya yang ia sudah bersihkan sebelum ke tempat Gotz tadi pagi. Kalau ada hewan tambahan lagi, pekerjaannya akan otomatis bertambah juga. Tapi, dia merasa akan ada yang kurang bila kandang yang terletak di depan rumahnya itu kosong. Setibanya di Yodel Ranch, Jack disambut oleh May dan anjingnya, Hana.

Jack membeli seekor sapi dan domba. Dia memberikan mereka nama Muffle dan Cherry. Sebenarnya kedua nama itu diberikan oleh May karena gadis kecil itu yang meminta Jack untuk memberikan nama hewan barunya itu. Walaupun menurut Jack itu nama yang terlalu imut untuk sapi dan domba, tapi apa boleh buat. May yang meminta.

"Jack," panggil Barley. "Apa kau tahu mengenai cuaca nanti malam?" tanyanya. "Kudengar dari Zack kalau sebentar malam diperkirakan akan terjadi badai besar. Terjadinya cuma di malam hari saja, tapi kuharap kau tidak membiarkan hewan-hewan ternakmu berada di luar saat menjelang malam nanti."

"Badai itu, ya? Ya, aku sudah mendengarnya dari acara ramalan cuaca. Aku juga berencana segera memasukkan semua ternakku secepatnya. Anjingku juga akan kubawa masuk ke rumah," ujar Jack.

Barley mengusap jenggot putihnya. "Tapi, ini aneh sekali. Baru kali ini terjadi badai besar saat Musim Semi. Apa ini mungkin suatu pertanda?"

Jack cuma diam.

"Tenang saja, Kak Jack. Selama berada di dalam bangunan, semuanya akan baik-baik saja," kata May.

"Ya," sahut Jack sambil tersenyum, memperlihatkan kalau dirinya juga beranggapan demikian. Tapi, sebenarnya dia tidak yakin dengan hal itu.

-x-x-

Malam pun tiba dan begitu juga dengan badainya. Anginnya bertiup sangat kencang beserta hujan deras. Kilat, guntur, dan petir juga sering bermunculan di langit sampai membuat Brown jadi meringkuk di bawah meja. Jack pun sampai menutup telinganya.

"Badainya benar-benar mengerikan," gumam Jack, menatap ke arah jendela satu-satunya di rumanya itu. "Biarpun semua hewan ternakku ada di kandang, aku yakin mereka semua sedang ketakutan sekarang." Dia menatap ke arah Brown yang masih meringkuk gemetaran di bawah meja. "Brown saja sampai seperti itu."

Jack kembali menatap ke luar jendela yang tirainya belum ditutup. Biarpun banyak yang bilang selama berada di dalam rumah semua akan baik-baik saja, tetap saja perasaannya tidak enak. Rasanya seperti sedang terjadi sesuatu di luar sana.

-x-x-

Badai semalam berhenti begitu pagi tiba. Kebun milik Jack jadi cukup berantakan akibat badai itu. Jack hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat keadaan kebunnya yang kini penuh dengan sampah ranting dan ada beberapa tanamannya yang rusak. Untungnya bunga yang ditanamnya bersama Popuri masih utuh.

"Rasanya jadi kayak kembali ke awal lagi," keluhnya.

Dengan terpaksa dia membersihkan kembali kebunnya itu dan mengganti tanamannya yang rusak dengan tanaman yang baru. Kentang yang sudah matang langsung dipanennya dan ditanami dengan yang baru.

Butuh sekitar 2 jam untuk membereskan kebunnya yang terlihat seperti tempat terlantar setelah badai semalam. Setelah itu, dia segera memberi makan semua hewan ternaknya. Karena di luar sedang sangat becek, Jack memutuskan untuk tidak mengeluarkan hewan ternaknya itu.

Ketika hendak memberi makan Lena, Jack menemukan sebutir telur di dekat tempat pakan. Rupanya Lena sudah bertelur. Karena merupakan telur pertama, Jack tidak mau menjualnya dulu. Dia ingin menetaskannya untuk menambah ternaknya sekalian memberikan Lena teman alias anaknya sendiri. Setelah meletakkan telur di inkubator dan memberi makan ayamnya, Jack keluar dari kandang.

"Selamat pagi, Jack!"

Jack langsung menengok dan melihat Gotz yang baru tiba. "Selamat pagi, Paman Gotz," sapa Jack.

"Sedang membereskan kebun, ya? Badai semalam benar-benar mengacaukan semuanya. Kau tahu, atap rumahku sampai ada yang terlepas akibat tiupan anginnya. Louis juga jadi tidak mau keluar pagi ini karena masih ketakutan dengan badai semalam."

"Lalu... Paman sendiri?"

"Kalau aku tentu saja tidak takut. Badai seperti ini sudah sering kulihat. Apalagi saat Musim Dingin."

Jack merasa kagum juga dengan keberanian Gotz itu. Dari wajahnya juga sudah kelihatan, sih, kalau Gotz itu sangatlah berani.

"Baiklah, aku akan mulai bekerja sekarang. Kau juga lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu," kata Gotz sambil berjalan menuju rumah Jack dan mengeluarkan peralatan kerjanya.

Tapi, karena pekerjaannya sudah selesai, Jack sekarang bisa dibilang sedang nganggur. Sebenarnya dia mau ke Supermarket untuk membeli bibit baru karena bibit yang dimilikinya sudah hampir habis dikarenakan menggantikan tanaman yang rusak. Tapi, dia baru ingat kalau hari ini Supermarket tutup. Mungkin dia akan berjalan-jalan keliling saja atau ke Perpustakaan, tempat yang biasa dia datangi kalau lagi nganggur saja.

Jack baru saja mau melangkah ketika dia mendengar suara Popuri memanggilnya.

"Jack!"

Jack menoleh ke arah jembatan dan melihat Popuri yang berlari kecil menghampirinya. Wajah gadis itu terlihat cemas.

"Ada apa, Popuri?" tanya Jack bingung.

"Semalam terjadi badai yang sangat kencang, 'kan? Karena kau tinggal sendirian... aku merasa agak cemas padamu," ujar Popuri.

Jack nyengir. "Tenang saja, Popuri. Aku tidak apa-apa. Biarpun semalam aku memang jadi susah tidur karena suara gunturnya keras sekali, tapi aku tenang-tenang saja, tuh. Beda dengan Brown yang meringkuk ketakutan di bawah meja."

Wajah Jack langsung mendadak tegang menahan jeritan. Ketika Popuri menengok ke belakang Jack, rupanya Brown sedang menggigit bokong majikannya dengan wajah kesal. Anjing itu sepertinya merasa tersinggung karena dianggap penakut oleh majikannya. Popuri hanya menatap dengan mimik biasa karena sudah biasa melihat kejadian seperti itu.

-x-x-

Awalnya Jack memang mau berkeliling atau ke Perpustakaan saja, tapi pada akhirnya dia memutuskan pergi ke Pantai Mineral. Anginnya yang sejuk dan suara deburan ombak, membuatnya merasa tenang.

Namun, ketenangannya agak terganggu dengan terlihatnya sesuatu mengapung di tengah laut. Jack menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas. Tapi, karena belum jelas terlihat juga, dia pergi ke pelabuhan. Dari situlah dia langsung tahu kalau ternyata yang mengapung itu adalah seseorang yang mengapung di atas sebuah ban penyelamat yang biasanya terdapat pada kapal-kapal.

Tanpa buang waktu, Jack melepas sepatu dan topinya dan langsung melompat ke laut, berenang menuju orang yang mengapung itu. Ternyata yang terapung itu adalah seorang gadis berambut pirang sepinggang. Gadis itu dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri.

Jack segera berenang kembali ke tepi pantai sambil membawa gadis itu di tangannya. Walaupun memang sedikit kesulitan, Jack akhirnya berhasil tiba di tepi pantai. Kemudian, gadis berambut pirang itu dibaringkan di tepi pantai. Jack kembali memeriksa kondisi gadis itu. Ternyata gadis itu tidak bernafas. Langsung saja Jack melakukan pertolongan pertama. Akhirnya gadis itu siuman. Dia terbatuk, memuntahkan air laut yang terminum olehnya. Tapi, kondisinya masih lemah.

Tanpa mempedulikan kakinya yang masih tidak bersepatu, topinya yang belum dipakai kembali, dan kondisinya yang basah kuyup, Jack menggendong gadis pirang itu dan membawanya ke Klinik secepat mungkin.

Setibanya di Klinik, dia berteriak, "Elli! Dokter!"

Tak lama, Elli membukakan pintu Klinik dan terkejut melihat Jack yang basah kuyup sambil menggendong seorang gadis.

"Cepat tolong gadis ini!"

-x-x-

Trent melepaskan stetoskopnya dari telinganya setelah memeriksa kondisi si gadis pirang yang kini terbaring di atas tempat tidur.

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" tanya Jack yang berada di belakang Trent. Dia masih belum mengambil sepatu dan topinya yang tertinggal di pelabuhan.

"Untunglah kau segera membawanya ke sini. Dia jadi bisa diberi pertolongan," jelas Trent. Dia menatap kembali si gadis pirang yang masih tertidur. "Kalau kulihat dari kondisinya, dia sepertinya sudah cukup lama terombang-ambing di tengah lautan."

"Dia terapung di atas sebuah ban penyelamat," kata Jack. "Itu artinya sebelum ini dia menaiki kapal."

"Ada kapal yang berlayar di saat akan terjadi badai? Itu 'kan berbahaya," kata Elli.

"Mungkin saja ada terjadi salah komunikasi atau mungkin kapal itu telah berlayar jauh sebelum badai datang sehingga mau tidak mau pasti akan terkena badai biarpun sudah diberitahukan akan terjadi badai," ujar Trent.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan penumpang yang lain?" tanya Elli dengan wajah cemas.

"Sayangnya aku tidak melihat ada orang lain selain gadis itu," jawab Jack. Dia menatap ke arah si gadis pirang. "Mungkin saja hanya dia satu-satunya yang selamat."

Elli tersentak dengan wajah pucat sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Tapi," sambung Jack, "masih ada kemungkinan kapal yang ditumpanginya tidak apa-apa dan hanya dia yang tercebur ke laut."

Elli menghela nafas lega.

"Sekarang kita rawat saja dia dulu," kata Trent.

Si gadis pirang kemudian bangun sambil merintih dan memegang kepalanya. Jack dan yang lainnya segera menghampirinya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah bangun," ucap Elli senang sekaligus lega melihat kondisi pasiennya. "Sudah merasa baikan?"

"Ng... ya...," jawab si gadis pirang pelan.

"Kau tahu, kau itu beruntung sekali karena Jack cepat menolongmu dan membawamu ke sini," kata Trent.

Gadis itu terlihat bingung. "Jack?" Dia kemudian menengok ke arah Jack yang berdiri di sebelah Elli sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi hingga kau bisa terapung-apung di laut?" tanya Elli.

Gadis pirang itu mendadak jadi pucat sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya gemetaran dan tangannya mencengkeram erat selimut.

"Kurasa sekarang bukan saatnya menanyakan hal itu," kata Jack. Dia menatap kembali si gadis pirang. "Kalau boleh kami tahu, siapa namamu, Nona?" tanyanya seramah mungkin agar suasananya tidak tegang lagi.

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya. "Namaku... Claire."

**Welcome to My Fic! \(^O^)/**

Akhirnya lanjut juga fic ini setelah sekian lama memikirkan kelanjutannya. Memikirkan jalan cerita itu sulit, lho. Dan akhirnya kuputuskan untuk memunculkan Claire. Tapi, dari awal pertemuannya ini, kenapa aku jadi berfirasat Claire juga akan bersama Jack, ya? Bisa jadi rebutan, nih, nantinya kalau begitu.

Langsung saja ke review, deh...

To **kirio-kun**: Terima kasih pujiannya ^^.

To **Aika Namikaze**: Wuih... senang sekali, ya.

To **Norikonori-chan**: Aku juga senang kalau kau senang.

To **claire-wizard**: Baca terus, ya.

To **Kuma Sagara**: Terima kasih pujiannya. Aku memang berniat ingin menjadi novelis, tapi orangtuaku bilang untuk menjadikannya sebagai hobi saja. Bukan profesi. Jadinya tidak terlalu menekuni juga.

To **asuna v.t.e**: Maaf membuatmu kecewa. Soalnya aku sudah memutuskan demikian.

To **orang terdampar**: Syukurlah kalau kau beranggapan begitu.

To **uzumaki shin**: Awalnya aku memang ingin menjodohkan(?) Jack sama Elli. Tapi, setelah dipertimbangkan terus, akhirnya pilihannya jatuh pada Popuri, deh.

Terima kasih telah membaca dan mereview ficku ini. Maaf kalau _update_-nya telat sekali.

~Princess Fantasia~


	15. Chapter 15: Claire's First Day

**Chapter 15: Claire's First Day**

"Jadi... Claire, bagaimana ceritanya sehingga kau... mengapung di tengah lautan?" tanya Jack setelah si gadis pirang yang diselamatkannya, Claire, sudah berganti pakaian dengan pakaian yang dibawa oleh Elli dari rumahnya dan sudah merasa lebih baik untuk diajak bicara mengenai apa yang telah menimpanya. Sebab gadis itu tadi masih terlihat syok. Pakaian Claire yang dikenakannya sekarang tidak beda jauh dengan yang dipakainya sebelumnya.

Jack juga sudah mengganti pakaiannya. Dia meminjam baju Trent yang berupa kemeja putih dan celana panjang biru. Tapi, masih bertelanjang kaki karena sepatunya masih belum diambil. Begitu pula dengan topinya.

Claire menarik nafas sebentar, lalu menghembuskannya dan mulai bercerita. "Yang aku ingat... terjadi badai besar. Kapal bergoyang hebat dan orang-orang panik. Di tengah kepanikan, aku terdorong dari kapal. Jatuh ke laut bersamaan dengan sebuah ban penyelamat yang entah bagaimana juga ikut jatuh bersamaku. Setelah itu aku hanya berpegangan pada ban itu dan terombang-ambing di lautan dan kedinginan. Dan akhirnya aku tidak sadarkan diri."

Jack, Trent, dan Elli terdiam mendengarkannya. Itu pengalaman yang cukup mengerikan untuk seorang gadis. Tapi, Claire terlihat kuat sehingga dia pasti masih bisa tabah menghadapinya.

"Lalu... bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Jack kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"Ng... aku tadi bertemu dengan Paman Zack," kata Elli. "Aku memintanya untuk mencari tahu kapal yang telah kehilangan penumpangnya. Dan sekarang sedang dicari."

"Kurasa itu tidak akan mudah untuk ditemukan. Pasti ada banyak kapal yang berlayar kemarin," ujar Jack. Dia menatap ke arah Claire. "Itu artinya kau harus tinggal sementara di sini, Claire, sampai ada informasi lebih lanjut."

"Yang menjadi masalah adalah di mana Claire akan tinggal sampai ada informasi tersebut," kata Trent.

"Bagaimana kalau di Inn? Di sana kurasa masih ada yang kosong," saran Jack.

"Maaf," ucap Claire pelan. "Aku... tidak punya uang untuk membayar penginapan. Semua barang-barangku tertinggal di kapal."

Semua kembali terdiam sejenak.

"Rumahku sudah tidak ada tempat tidur yang kosong," kata Elli.

"Sejujurnya... aku tidak bisa tinggal satu atap dengan seorang gadis," kata Trent.

Lalu, semua menatap ke arah Jack.

"Kenapa semuanya menatapku? Kalian tahu 'kan rumahku kecil. Aku bahkan baru meminta Paman Gotz untuk memperluasnya," kata Jack.

"Lalu, di mana lagi?" tanya Elli.

"Akan kucoba bicarakan dulu dengan Paman Doug. Mungkin Paman bisa mengerti," kata Jack. "Aku juga mana mungkin tinggal satu atap dengan seorang gadis. Tunggulah sebentar. Aku akan segera kembali."

Jack kemudian berjalan keluar Klinik. Sebelum dia menuju ke Inn, dia pergi dulu ke pelabuhan untuk mengambil topi dan sepatunya. Setelah itu, barulah dia menuju ke Inn.

"Selamat datang, Jack," sapa Doug dari meja kasir ketika melihat Jack masuk. "Oh, kau mengganti penampilanmu?" tanyanya saat melihat perubahan pakaian pada pemuda petani itu.

"Aku meminjam baju Dokter karena bajuku basah," jawab Jack begitu tiba di depan meja kasir.

"Bajumu basah? Hari ini 'kan cuacanya cerah. Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Doug menatap bingung.

"Aku tadi melompat ke laut. Makanya basah," jelas Jack.

Doug semakin bingung saja dengan jawaban Jack.

"Paman, aku mau meminta bantuan Paman. Bisa, 'kan?" tanya Jack.

"Tentu saja," jawab Doug. "Apa itu, Nak?"

Jack pun menceritakan mengenai Claire dan musibah yang dialami oleh gadis pirang itu. Doug sampai terkejut mendengarnya. Suatu kelangkaan besar bisa selamat setelah jatuh dari kapal dan diterjang badai dalam keadaan terapung-apung di lautan lepas hanya dengan sebuah ban penyelamat.

"Jadi, bagaimana, Paman?" tanya Jack.

Doug berpikir sejenak. "Yah, aku bisa mengizinkannya menginap tanpa bayar untuk sementara. Tapi, dia harus membantu di sini selama dia menginap," jawabnya.

Wajah Jack terlihat senang. "Terima kasih, Paman."

"Hei, ada apa? Ada apa?" tanya Ann yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang Jack sehingga membuat petani itu hampir melompat karena kaget.

"Jangan tiba-tiba muncul di belakangku, Ann," protes Jack.

"Tadi kulihat kalian berbicara serius. Ada apa, sih?" tanya Ann lagi tanpa mempedulikan protesan Jack barusan.

Jack pun sekali lagi menceritakan tentang Claire pada Ann. Dan respon Ann benar-benar membuat Jack kaget lagi.

"Heh? Aku harus melihat keadaannya langsung untuk memastikan dia baik-baik saja," ucap Ann.

"Ann, dia baik-baik saja sekarang...," kata Jack.

"Ayo, Jack. Kita pergi!" ajak Ann sambil menarik tangan Jack dan lagi-lagi tidak mempedulikan ucapan pemuda itu. "Ayah, aku pergi sebentar, ya!" pamitnya sambil keluar pintu.

"Ya... Hati-hati...," pesan Doug yang hanya menatap maklum dengan sikap putri satu-satunya itu.

Sedangkan Jack, dia hanya pasrah ditarik oleh Ann yang tenaganya cukup besar untuk seorang gadis.

-x-x-

Pintu Klinik terbuka tiba-tiba dan masuklah Ann yang menarik Jack, membuat Trent, Elli, dan Claire terkejut dengan kedatangan mereka. Keduanya langsung menghampiri tempat tidur di mana Claire masih duduk di sana semenjak Jack pergi tadi.

"Kau Claire?" tanya Ann pada Claire.

"Ya," jawab Claire dengan tatapan bingung.

"Oh, syukurlah kau terlihat baik-baik saja," ucap Ann sambil memeluk Claire, membuat Claire jadi semakin bingung saja dengan situasinya. Ann kemudian melepas pelukannya. "Aku sudah mendengar dari Jack kalau kau ditemukan terapung di laut. Aku benar-benar kaget mendengarnya. Tapi, untunglah kau selamat."

"Ya... Terima kasih atas perhatiannya," ucap Claire sambil memaksa senyum karena sebenarnya dia terkejut juga dengan kedatangan gadis berambut kepang itu yang tidak terlihat seperti baru pertama bertemu dengannya.

"Oh, perkenalkan. Aku Ann. Ayahku adalah pemilik Inn," kata Ann memperkenalkan diri. "Kau boleh menginap di penginapan kami sampai ada informasi mengenai kapal yang kau naiki itu. Tapi... kau harus sering-sering membantu kami di Inn. Tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak masalah buatku. Aku sebenarnya berpikir akan membantu di Inn bila aku memang diizinkan menginap," jawab Claire.

"Baguslah. Kita bisa bekerja bersama-sama di Inn. Akan sangat menyenangkan bila ada teman kerja baru," ucap Ann senang.

Claire hanya ikut tersenyum juga.

Yah, satu masalah sudah selesai. Claire akhirnya bisa mendapat tempat untuk bermalam sementara. Tinggal menunggu kabar dari Zack.

Malamnya Inn menjadi sedikit ramai dengan keheranan para penduduk yang biasa datang berkunjung malam ke Inn karena melihat Claire. Terutaman Pak Walikota. Beliau sudah mendengar ceritanya dari Doug. Dia berharap informasinya bisa segera didapat. Setidaknya Claire tidak dianggap hilang atau meninggal karena jatuh dari kapal di malam sebelumnya.

Gray pun jadi harus pindah kamar ke kamar sebelah sehingga dia sekamar dengan Cliff untuk sementara. Sedangkan kamarnya digunakan Claire. Dia 'kan tidak mungkin sekamar dengan seorang gadis. Tapi, Gray sempat protes kenapa dirinya yang pindah. Bukan Cliff. Biarpun begitu, pada akhirnya dia mengalah saja setelah diminta demikian.

Jadilah Claire menjadi penduduk sementara di Mineral Town.

-x-x-

"Hmm... Aku tidak menyangka ada yang menjadi korban badai malam itu," kata Popuri yang berkunjung ke perkebunan Jack di pagi hari. Dia sedang mengelus tubuh Lena di dekat kandang luar. "Badai bisa lebih mengerikan dari apa yang kukira."

"Terkadang hal itu memang terjadi," kata Jack sambil menyiram tanamannya yang terakhir. Pakaiannya sekarang sudah kembali ke pakaiannya yang biasa. Sedangkan baju yang dipinjamnya kemarin dari Trent, direncanakan akan dikembalikan sore ini. "Tapi, tenang saja. Hal itu 'kan tidak selalu terjadi setiap kali ada badai."

Popuri meletakkan Lena di kandang luar. "Kuharap begitu," ucapnya pelan.

"Lalu... kau sudah bertemu dengan Claire?" tanya Jack sambil meletakkan alat penyiram di pinggir ladang.

"Belum, aku akan mengunjunginya sore ini setelah membantu Ibu. Kesehatan Ibu sedikit menurun hari ini," jelas Popuri.

"Benar juga. Ibumu... sedang sakit," ucap Jack.

"Ayahku sekarang sedang pergi mencari bunga gurun. Katanya bunga gurun bisa menyembuhkan penyakit ibuku, tapi... sampai sekarang Ayah belum kembali. Sepertinya sangat sulit menemukannya."

"Setahuku... daerah gurun itu... cukup jauh dari sini. Kurasa tidak heran akan sangat lama mencarinya."

"Ya, ditambah lagi itu bunga langka juga," sahut Popuri.

"Tenang saja. Ayahmu pasti kembali dengan membawa bunga itu," kata Jack, mencoba menyemangati.

Popuri tersenyum tipis. "Ya," sahutnya.

Kemudian Popuri pun pamit pulang karena sebentar lagi waktunya buka toko. Kakaknya, Rick, bisa memarahinya juga bila sampai terlambat pulang. Tapi, Popuri sudah tidak akan langsung marah balik. Dia mengerti kalau kakaknya itu melakukannya demi kebaikannya. Bukan asal marah.

Jack melanjutkan pekerjaannya kembali dengan membersihkan rumput liar yang tumbuh di sekitar tanamannya sampai dia berhenti ketika mendengar ada yang memanggilnya dari arah gerbang masuk disertai gonggongan kecil Brown karena melihat kedatangan orang asing.

"Pagi, Jack."

Jack menoleh dan melihat Claire yang sedang berdiri di dekat rumahnya. Dia pun meletakkan alat kerjanya dan berjalan menghampiri Claire.

"Sibuk?" tanya Claire.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," jawab Jack.

Claire memperhatikan seluruh perkebunan milik Jack. "Perkebunan yang luas. Kau pasti sibuk sekali."

"Tidak juga. Soalnya aku baru mulai mengolahnya," jawab Jack. "Bagaimana kau tahu rumahku?"

"Ann yang memberitahuku. Dia bilang ikuti saja arah gunung dan aku akan menemukan perkebunan yang luas di dekat gunung," jelas Claire.

"Lalu, ada apa kau menemuiku?" tanya Jack lagi.

"Aku ingin berterimakasih padamu. Soalnya kemarin aku belum mengatakan terima kasih padamu," jawab Claire. "Terima kasih telah menolongku. Aku pasti tidak akan selamat bila kau tidak menolongku kemarin."

"Itu bukan apa-apa, Claire. Aku hanya menolong. Karena kau memang butuh pertolongan," ucap Jack merendah.

"Tapi, tetap saja aku tidak akan ada di sini bila kau tidak menolongku," kata Claire.

"Yah, baiklah. Terserah apa katamu," sahut Jack, mengalah.

"Lalu... ada yang bisa kubantu sekarang?" tanya Claire. "Hari ini... pekerjaanku di Inn tidak banyak."

Sekarang Jack jadi kebingungan mau menjawab apa. Kalau menolak, Claire pasti akan ngotot mau membantunya. Kalau menerima, dia bingung harus memintanya melakukan apa. Sebab pekerjaannya sudah hampir selesai di ladang. Sampai akhirnya dia pun teringat sesuatu.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku ke tambang? Bantu aku mencari batu tambang," ucap Jack.

"Batu tambang? Untuk apa?" tanya Claire.

"Nanti juga kau akan tahu," kata Jack sambil nyengir.

-x-x-

Dengan membawa cangkul, Jack mengajak Claire menuju ke bukit di sebelah kebunnya. Claire nampak kagum ketika melihat ada kolam air panas di bukit tersebut dan juga air terjun yang indah.

"Waktu aku kecil, kakekku pernah mengajariku memasak telur rebus di kolam air panas. Kata Kakek, itu cara terbaik untuk merebus telur kalau kau belum punya dapur untuk memasak," kata Jack.

"Oh," sahut Claire mengerti sambil menatap kolam air panas.

"Tapi, karena telur yang dari kebunku sudah kujual, jadinya tunggu besok saja, ya, ketika ayamku sudah bertelur lagi. Akan kutunjukkan caranya," sambung Jack. "Sekarang kita ke tambang. Letaknya ada di balik air terjun. Di gua itu," katanya sambil menunjuk sebuah gua di balik air terjun. "Aku mengetahui kalau gua itu adalah tambang dari buku di Perpustakaan. Sesekali kau datang ke sana saja bila kau mau mencari tahu tentang desa ini. Di sana lumayan lengkap informasinya."

"Akan kukunjungi bila ada waktu," sahut Claire.

Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan menuju gua melalui jalan kecil yang terletak di samping air terjun. Claire berjalan sambil memandangi air terjun dengan kagum. Dan tiba-tiba saja dia melihat sekilas bayangan seseorang dari dalam air terjun itu. Dia pun menjerit dan memegang erat lengan baju Jack.

"Ada apa?" tanya jack yang terkaget mendengar jeritan Claire barusan.

"Ada... ada bayangan orang di dalam air terjun. Seorang wanita... berambut hijau," jawab Claire agak terbata karena takut. Tubuhnya sampai gemetar.

"Wanita berambut hijau? Oh, tenang saja. Itu Dewi Harvest," kata Jack.

"Dewi Harvest?" Claire menatap heran karena mendengar ada kata "Dewi".

"Itu benar sekali." Dewi Harvest pun memunculkan sosoknya di dalam air terjun. "Selamat datang di Mineral Town, Claire. Aku Dewi Harvest yang mengawasi desa ini," sapanya sekalian memperkenalkan diri.

Claire menatap tidak percaya. "Bagaimana dia bisa tahu..."

"Jangan tanya. Dewi ini juga langsung tahu namaku saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya," kata Jack.

"Aku turut prihatin dengan apa yang kau alami, Claire. Tapi, aku juga turut bersyukur kau selamat," kata Dewi Harvest.

"Ya, kami juga begitu, budum."

Terlihat para Peri Harvest sudah berdiri di dekat air terjun. Para kurcaci itu memandang ke arah Claire dengan senyuman mereka yang terlihat menggemaskan di mata Claire. Pengecualian untuk Timid yang bersembunyi di belakang Chef dengan wajah ketakutan.

"1, 2, 3, 4... Kenapa kalian cuma ada 6? Di mana satu lagi?" tanya Jack.

Para Peri mencari-cari siapa yang hilang yang ternyata adalah Hoggy. Kurcaci berbaju kuning itu rupanya sedang tidur di bawah pohon dengan nyenyaknya.

"Hoggy itu... benar-benar bisa tidur di mana saja, ya," kata Jack menatap heran pada kurcaci yang satu itu.

"Bukan Hoggy namanya bila dia tidak bisa tidur di berbagai tempat dan situasi, budum," kata Aqua. "Saat badai saja, dia yang paling nyenyak tidurnya, budum."

Kemudian Jack memperkenalkan satu per satu Peri Harvest pada Claire. Biarpun awalnya gadis pirang itu agak takut, tapi dia langsung akrab setelah berkenalan. Sepertinya prinsip tak kenal maka tak sayang melekat kuat padanya.

-x-x-

"Aku baru tahu kalau di sini bisa ada makhluk seperti mereka," kata Claire sambil mengangat batu tambang berwarna kemerahan yang ditemukan setelah Jack menggali lahan tambang dengan cangkulnya.

"Aku juga awalnya tidak percaya karena di kota kita tidak akan bertemu dengan makhluk seperti mereka," kata Jack. "Biasanya kalau mau bertemu dengan mereka 'kan harus di lokasi yang alamnya terjaga. Di kota, tempat seperti itu sudah sangat jarang."

"Sepertinya aku beruntung bisa berada di sini sekarang," kata Claire. "Eh, kau juga dari kota, ya?" tanyanya baru sadar. "Kudengar dari Ann kalau kau berasal dari kota."

"Begitulah," jawab Jack. "Aku sekarang mengolah perkebunan yang diwariskan kakekku padaku. Kau tahu, bekerja di kebun itu sangat menyenangkan biarpun awalnya memang sangat sulit karena aku harus membereskan kebun yang sudah berantakan karena tidak diurus bertahun-tahun."

"Kalau kupikir memang menyenangkan, sih, dibanding bekerja di kantoran. Aku juga sempat berpikir mencari pekerjaan yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan perkotaan. Maksudku pekerjaan yang tidak ada di kota."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau naik kapal mau pergi ke mana?" tanya Jack yang teringat kalau Claire jatuh dari kapal.

"Cuma... ingin pergi ke luar kota saja. Mencari hal baru," jawab Claire. "Aku sama sekali tidak tahu mau ke mana."

"Pergi tanpa tujuan, ya? Masih mending bila tempat yang kau datangi itu masih ada penduduknya. Kalau yang kau datangi hutan rimba, bisa-bisa kau akan jadi gadis hutan."

Batu tambang yang berada di tangan Claire langsung melayang ke arah kepala Jack yang langsung membuat pemuda itu jatuh ke belakang.

"Leluconmu tidak lucu," ucap Claire kesal.

Jack hanya mengaduh saja karena dilempar barusan. "Aduh..."

Secara tak sengaja Claire melihat ada sesuatu yang berkilauan di lubang tanah tempat dia mengambil batu tambang barusan. Dia mengambilnya dan menemukan beberapa keping emas.

"Ini... uang?"

Jack yang baru bangun sambil menggosok dahinya, melihat apa yang ditemukan oleh Claire. "Wah, kau menemukan uang, ya. Itu uang yang digunakan di sini. Dari buku yang kubaca, di tambang, kita juga bisa menemukan kepingan emas. Tidak kusangka akan langsung ketemu."

Claire hanya menatap kepingan emas yang berada di tangannya itu.

"Uang itu kau simpan saja. Anggap saja untuk menambah simpanan selama kau berada di sini," kata Jack.

"Ng... Ya," sahut Claire sambil mengantongi kepingan emas itu.

Jack mengangkat batu tambang yang tadi sempat digunakan untuk melemparinya. "Sekarang kita ke Supermarket."

"Heh? Untuk apa?" tanya Claire merasa heran. Masa' membawa batu tambang ke Supermarket?

"Aku akan membungkusnya karena ini untuk hadiah ulang tahun."

Claire semakin heran. "Memangnya ada yang senang dihadiahkan batu tambang?"

"Tentu saja ada. Coba kau pikir siapa kira-kira yang akan langsung merasa senang bila mendapat batu tambang yang berkualitas?"

Claire langsung berpikir. "Yang akan senang... Pandai besi?"

"Tepat!" seru Jack. "Kau bisa lihat bangunannya ada di sebelah rumahku setelah menuruni tangga."

"Rumah yang itu? Ternyata itu rumah pandai besi. Pantas terlihat agak berbeda dari yang lain. Seperti dibangun agar tahan panas," ujar Claire.

"Begitulah," sahut Jack. "Sekarang kita segera ke Supermarket saja."

-x-x-

Bel di pintu masuk Supermarket berbunyi. Karen yang sedang membereskan barang-barang dagangan langsung menyapa pelanggan yang baru datang.

"Selamat datang... Oh, ternyata kau Jack," ucap Karen ketika melihat Jack yang datang bersama seorang gadis pirang. Dia segera menghampiri pemuda itu. Dilihatnya si gadis pirang yang berada di belakang Claire. "Kau pasti Claire. Karena semalam aku tidak datang ke Bar, jadinya kita belum bertemu. Aku Karen. Senang berkenalan denganmu," ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku juga," sahut Claire.

Sementara Claire dan Karen berbincang-bincang, Jack membungkus batu tambang yang dibawanya dari pertambangan dengan kertas kado. Setelah itu, membayar kertas kado yang dipakainya ke Jeff. Setelah itu dia kembali ke tempat Claire yang masih asyik berbincang dengan Karen.

"Hei, aku sudah selesai membungkusnya. Ayo, kita pergi," kata Jack pada Claire.

Karen melihat kado yang dibawa Jack. "Untuk siapa?"

"Tebak saja sendiri," jawab Jack.

"Huh, dasar pelit," umpat Karen. "Yah, baiklah. Tidak apa-apa kau tidak memberitahu. Hadiah memang harus menjadi sebuah kejutan untuk yang menerimanya. Tidak akan menyenangkan bila ada orang lain yang tahu."

"Tapi, kupikir kau sudah tahu ini untuk siapa mengingat kau sudah lama tinggal di sini."

"Hmm... Akan kucoba ingat dulu. Semoga hadiahmu tidak akan membuat yang menerimanya kecewa," kata Karen.

"Tenang saja. Pasti diterima dengan senang hati," ucap Jack percaya diri. "Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu."

Jack dan Claire pun kemudian pergi. Sedangkan Karen mencoba menebak siapa yang akan menerima hadiah itu.

-x-x-

"Saibara Shop..." Claire membaca papan nama yang terdapat di depan rumah Saibara. "Kalau tidak salah kakek yang bertubuh pendek itu, ya? Aku bertemu dengannya di Inn semalam."

"Ya, dialah pemilik rumah ini. Orangnya cukup galak, terutama pada cucunya, si Gray," jelas Jack.

"Gray? Yang mengenakan topi bertuliskan UMA itu?" tanya Claire.

"Ya," jawab Jack. "Kau tahu, sifat pemarahnya itu turunan dari kakeknya. Tapi, dia tidak pernah mau mengakuinya."

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dengan keras yang membuat Jack dan Claire langsung menatap ke arah pintu rumah Saibara. Terlihatlah Gray, sang pemuda bertopi UMA, dengan tatapan tajam dan aura kemarahan yang mengerikan. Wajah Jack pucat seketika.

"Tolong pegang ini," pinta Jack sambil menyerahkan kado pada Claire. Lalu, dengan kecepatan penuh Jack lari menjauh.

"Tunggu, Jack! Jangan lari!" seru Gray yang segera mengejar Jack yang kabur. "Kau harus membayar ucapanmu itu!"

Claire hanya diam menatap heran pada kedua pemuda yang sedang kejar-kejaran itu. Seperti anak kecil saja.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut?" Seorang kakek bertubuh pendek keluar dari rumah pandai besi. Saibara. "Hei, kau Claire, 'kan?" tanyanya ketika melihat Claire yang berdiri di depan rumahnya.

"Benar, Kek," jawab Claire.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan dikunjungi olehmu hari ini," kata Saibara senang.

"Sebenarnya aku ke sini bersama Jack. Dia ingin memberikan ini pada Kakek," kata Claire sambil menyerahkan kado yang dipegangnya.

Saibara menerimanya dengan wajah tercengang. "Dia tahu hari ulang tahunku? Cucuku saja tidak mengetahuinya." Dia terlihat lebih senang lagi ketika melihat isinya. "Ini batu tambang yang sangat bagus."

"Baguslah kalau Kakek senang," kata Claire sambil tersenyum.

"Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa berterimakasih langsung pada Jack," ujar Saibara sambil melihat ke arah Jack pergi karena dikejar Gray.

"Nanti akan kusampaikan."

"Terima kasih."

Sementara itu, Jack terus berlari dengan Gray yang terus mengekorinya dengan tatapan mengerikan.

-x-x-

Sampai menjelang sore hari, Claire belum kembali ke Inn. Dia masih mau membantu Jack di perkebunannya sebagai ungkapan rasa terimakasihnya. Sebab yang tadi dirasa belum cukup. Dia membantu Jack memasukkan ternak-ternaknya ke kandang. Brown juga ikut membantu dengan menggonggong di sekitar ternak.

Dia juga sempat membantu Gotz yang sedang memperluas rumah Jack bersama Jack tentunya. Sesekali bercanda ria dan tertawa bersama-sama.

Popuri yang melihat Claire berada di kebun Jack, segera datang dan berkenalan dengan Claire sambil ikut membantu juga. Mereka langsung terlihat akrab.

Lalu, Gray datang untuk meminjam cangkul pada Jack. Saat ditanya untuk apa, Gray tidak mau menjawab. Tapi, Jack tahu apa yang ingin dilakukan pemuda pandai besi itu. Dia pun meminjamkannya dan Gray langsung pergi menuju bukit di sebelah rumahnya.

Ketika matahari hampir terbenam, di saat Claire hendak pamit pulang, Gray datang mengembalikan cangkul yang dipinjamnya pada Jack. Tangan kirinya dia sembunyikan di belakang punggungnya. Tapi, semua tahu apa yang disembunyikannya dan untuk apa.

"Mau kubantu membungkusnya?" tawar Popuri. "Di rumahku ada kertas kado. Kalau kau mau membungkusnya di Supermarket, sekarang sudah tutup."

Gray menatap terkejut. Dia langsung memalingkan wajahnya. "Ya, terima kasih," ucapnya malu-malu.

Jack, Claire, dan Popuri hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah pemuda itu.

Popuri segera ke rumahnya dan kembali dengan peralatan membungkus kado. Dia dan Claire membungkuskan batu tambang yang sempat disembunyikan Gray di balik punggung. Setelah itu, Gray dan Claire kembali ke Inn. Jack dan Popuri melambai pada mereka berdua ketika mereka pergi.

Setibanya di Inn saat hari sudah gelap, Claire langsung menuju dapur untuk membantu Ann yang menyiapkan pesanan para pengunjung. Sedangkan Gray, dia menghampiri kakeknya yang masih duduk sendiri karena Thomas belum datang.

"Ini untuk Kakek," kata Gray sambil menyerahkan kado yang dibawanya pada Saibara.

Saibara menatapnya sejenak dengan penuh keheranan.

"Selamat ulang tahun," ucap Gray lagi dengan wajah malu-malu. Sebab baru kali ini dia melakukan hal semacam ini untuk kakeknya itu karena selama ini dia tidak suka pada kakeknya itu karena selalu beriskap galak. Sekarang dia sudah mengerti kalau Kakeknya pada dasarnya orangnya memang keras setelah Jack yang menjelaskan tentang sikap kakeknya itu.

Setelah terdiam sejenak karena terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Gray, Saibara menerima hadiah yang diberikan oleh cucunya itu sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Gray," ucapnya ramah.

Untuk pertamakalinya Gray mendengar kakeknya berkata ramah seperti itu. Dia pun hanya tersenyum saja.

"Duduklah. Kita makan sama-sama," ajak Saibara.

Gray pun duduk di bangku di sebelah Saibara dan mulai berbincang.

Ann yang memperhatikan dari pintu dapur, menatap heran dengan perubahan sikap antara Kakek dan Cucu yang biasanya tidak akur itu.

"Benar-benar sebuah keajaiban," ucap Ann. "Baru kali ini aku melihat Gray dan Kakek Saibara akur."

"Setidaknya sesekali harus begitu, 'kan?" ujar Claire yang datang dengan membawa nampan berisi makanan pesanan pelanggan. "Sesering apa pun mereka bertengkar, pasti ada saat untuk terlihat akur."

"Kau sudah tahu tentang mereka?" tanya Ann.

"Ya, dari Jack," jawab Claire. "Hei, Ann. Sebaiknya kita cepat antar pesanan yang sudah jadi. Banyak pesanan lain yang harus dibuat, 'kan?"

"Baiklah," sahut Ann, masuk ke dapur untuk mengambil pesanan pelanggan.

Malam itu setidaknya terlihat lebih damai dari biasanya untuk Gray dan Saibara.

**Welcome to My Fic! \(^O^)/**

Akhirnya dapat ide juga untuk kelanjutan fic ini. Benar-benar lama untuk membuat kelanjutannya.

Langsung ke _review_, deh.

To **Taufan**: Kita lihat saja bagaimana akhirnya. Biasanya aku suka berubah pikiran.

To **Aika Namikaze**: Itu karena ada yang ingin dia dimunculkan. Dan persaingan... kita lihat saja nanti akhirnya gimana.

To **Norikonori-chan**: Kita lihat saja nanti.

To **Putri Noviandari**: Terima kasih ^^.

To **Kuma Sagara**: Maaf, ya, lama... Memang aku mencoba membuat kedatangan Claire seperti yang _girl version_. Sayangnya, yang versi itu menggunakan Bahasa Jepang di PS1. Padahal enak bisa main sebagai perempuan.

Sekian balasan review-nya. Terima kasih sudah membaca.

~Princess Fantasia~


	16. Chapter 16: Bad News

**Chapter 16: Bad News**

"Yang sebelah kiri!" seru Mary dari bawah tangga di mana dia sedang memegang tangga tersebut. Suaranya masih terdengar kecil biarpun itu adalah teriakannya yang paling keras.

"Yang ini?" Jack menunjuk salah satu buku yang berada di sebelah kirinya.

"Yang kirinya lagi!" seru Mary lagi.

Jack menunjuk buku yang di sebelahnya lagi.

"Iya, itu!"

Jack pun menarik buku tersebut dari dalam rak dan hendak turun dari tangga. Namun, kaki Jack mendadak tergelincir dan akhirnya jatuh terbanting dengan keras ke lantai. Mary hanya dapat menutup mata saat Jack terjatuh.

Mary membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat Jack yang terbaring di belakangnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Jack?" tanyanya cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Jack lemas. Padahal pandangannya terasa berputar-putar. Dia berdiri dengan agak terhuyung. Lalu, menyerahkan buku yang dia ambilkan untuk Mary.

"Kau benar tidak apa-apa?" Mary masih merasa cemas karena dia yakin jatuh dari ketinggian lebih dari 2 meter itu sangatlah menyakitkan.

"Tenang saja," jawab Jack sambil nyengir untuk meyakinkan walaupun kenyataannya dia memang sedang sangat kesakitan, terutama bagian punggung dan belakang kepalanya.

Pintu kemudian terbuka disertai suara bel. Jack dan Mary menoleh dan melihat Claire yang datang.

"Selamat datang, Claire," Jack yang malah menyambut karena Mary belum kenal dengan Claire. "Ada apa datang ke sini?"

"Mengikuti saranmu yang kemarin. Kebetulan sekarang ini aku sedang tidak banyak kerjaan di Inn," jawab Claire. Dia memandang sekitar. "Tempat ini begitu tenang, ya."

"Paling tenang," sahut Jack.

Mary mendekati Claire. "Jadi, kau ini Claire, ya. Aku Mary, penjaga Perpustakaan," dia memperkenalkan diri sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Mary." Claire menjabat tangan Mary. "Kau kerja sendiri di sini?"

"Ya," jawab Mary. "Tapi, kadang Gray membantuku bila datang berkunjung. Lagipula pekerjaan sebagai penjaga perpustakaan bukanlah hal sulit. Biarpun kalau ingin mengambil buku di rak paling atas terasa sulit karena tinggiku kurang."

"Gray, ya? Si judes itu benar-benar suka di luar dugaan," kata Claire.

"Yah, begitulah," sahut Jack.

"Hei, Mary, ada buku bagus yang bisa kau sarankan?" tanya Claire pada Mary.

"Kurasa ada. Buku karangan ayahku. Kau pasti suka," jawab Mary. "Ada di lantai 2. Ayo, kutunjukkan." Dia berjalan menuju tangga. Claire mengikutinya.

"Ayahmu itu Paman Basil, 'kan?" tanya Claire.

"Ya."

"Dia sering bercerita tentang tanaman."

"Itu memang profesi ayahku."

"Bukunya pasti tentang tanaman."

"Seperti dugaanmu."

Jack memperhatikan sambil tersenyum. Dia melihat kalau Mary dan Claire cepat sekali akrabnya.

Bel pintu kembali terdengar. Kali ini yang datang adalah Gray.

"Halo, Gray," sapa Jack.

Gray melihat meja penjaga sebentar. "Di mana Mary?"

Jack menunjuk ke lantai atas di mana terlihat Mary dan Claire yang sedang sibuk membicarakan tentang buku yang ditunjukkan Mary.

"Ternyata Claire ke sini," ucap Gray sambil berjalan ke samping Jack. Matanya tetap terus menatap ke lantai atas. "Ada angin apa dia ke sini?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin.

"Cara tanyamu jangan seperti itu. Terdengar sangat kasar," tegur Jack.

"Sudah dari sananya aku seperti ini," ucap Gray semakin dingin.

"Setidaknya cobalah untuk lebih ramah."

Gray memalingkan wajahnya dengan ketus. Jack hanya menatap maklum saja. Memang akan sangat sulit untuk hal seperti itu bagi Gray.

"Claire ke sini karena dia mengikuti saranku untuk sesekali datang ke sini. Tidak kusangka dia datang hari ini," jelas Jack.

"Oh... Lalu, kau sendiri?" tanya Gray sambil melirik dengan lirikan tajamnya yang memang gayanya biarpun tidak sedang marah.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mencuri istrimu," jawab Jack tenang. Jahilnya kambuh lagi.

Jitakan super pun melayang ke arah kepala Jack hingga dia terbaring lagi di lantai.

"Jaga omonganmu!" bentak Gray dengan wajah memerah.

"Maaf..." ucap Jack yang masih terbaring.

Tak lama kemudian Mary dan Claire kembali turun ke lantai 1 dan menemukan Jack yang terbaring di lantai dan Gray yang duduk di salah satu bangku sambil membaca buku dengan tenang tanpa mempedulikan keadaan Jack seolah petani itu dianggap tidak ada olehnya.

"Apakah mereka sering seperti ini?" tanya Claire pada Mary. Dia merasa heran melihat pemandangan saat itu.

"Kadang-kadang," jawab Mary dengan senyum paksa.

-x-x-

Sekitar pukul 2 siang, Jack dan Claire pamit. Jack ingin pergi menuju Supermarket, sedangkan Claire mau kembali ke Inn. Jadi, mereka jalan sama-sama karena searah.

Ketika lewat di depan rumah Thomas, saat itu pula Thomas keluar dari rumahnya.

"Oh, selamat siang, Pak Walikota," sapa Jack.

"Selamat siang," sapa Claire.

"Selamat siang, Jack, Claire," sapa Thomas. "Kebetulan kita bertemu, Claire. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," ucapnya serius.

Claire dan Jack menatap bingung karena keseriusan Walikota Mineral Town itu. Mereka pun diajak masuk ke rumah Thomas. Sebenarnya Jack tidak perlu ikut. Hanya saja dia penasaran sehingga dia pun ikut masuk.

Mereka berkumpul di tengah rumah. Thomas tampak semakin serius saja.

"Begini, Claire... Zack telah mendapat kabar mengenai kapal yang kau tumpangi itu," kata Thomas memulai.

"Benarkah?" Claire terlihat senang.

"Tapi," ekspresi Thomas malah murung, "kapal tersebut tenggelam karena badai yang melanda waktu itu."

Jack terbelalak. "Tenggelam!?"

Claire menjadi terdiam. Wajahnya memucat. Siapa yang menyangka kalau kapal tersebut ternyata telah tenggelam.

"Tidak semua penumpang terselamatkan saat kapal tenggelam dan ada juga yang hilang," lanjut Thomas. "Aku juga sangat terkejut mendengarnya. Tapi, untunglah kau bisa selamat, Claire."

Claire hanya tertunduk. Bisa terlihat tubuhnya gemetar. Kabar yang benar-benar di luar dugaan.

"Zack sudah melapor pada petugas kalau kau selamat dan ada di sini," lanjut Thomas lagi. "Dengan tahu kabar kalau kau selamat, keluargamu pasti akan merasa tenang sekarang."

"Kurasa mereka tidak akan tahu," ucap Claire pelan. Itu mengejutkan Jack, Thomas, dan Kano yang juga ikut mendengarkan dari dapur. "Aku sudah tinggal sendiri sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Aku kabur dari rumah karena tidak tahan dengan tekanan di rumahku itu. Jadi, mereka pun tidak tahu kalau aku menaiki kapal itu."

Suasana jadi terasa agak suram setelah Claire menceritakan tentang keluarganya.

"Oh, ya. Pak Walikota apakah Anda tahu nama para penumpang yang... selamat?" tanya Claire.

"Ya, Zack membawa daftar para penumpang yang selamat," jawab Thomas sambil berjalan menuju rak buku dan membuka laci. "Untuk jaga-jaga kalau ada penumpang lain yang kau kenal." Diambilnya sebuah amplop coklat dari dalam laci, lalu menyerahkannya pada Claire.

Dengan antusias, Claire membuka amplop tersebut dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas berisi daftar nama penumpang kapal. Dia membaca setiap nama yang tertulis dengan sangat serius. Itu artinya dia memang punya kenalan penumpang lain di kapal tersebut.

Namun, Claire semakin panik karena dia tidak menemukan nama yang dia cari hingga lembar terakhir. "Tidak ada... Namanya... tidak ada..." Matanya berkaca-kaca.

Jack, Thomas, dan Kano mulai berfirasat tidak enak. Jack mendekati Claire, mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Claire... Tenanglah..."

Kertas yang berisi daftar nama itu beserta amplopnya terlepas dari tangan Claire. Air matanya mengalir di pipinya. Gadis itu terduduk dengan tangan menutup wajahnya. Suara isak tangis pun terdengar. "Dia... tidak selamat..."

Jack berlutut di sampingnya. "Claire..."

Gadis pirang itu menatap Jack dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dan mendadak dia memeluk pemuda itu. Suara tangisannya semakin keras. Dia sangat sedih karena kenalannya itu ternyata tidak selamat. Jack mengerti bagaimana perasaan Claire saat itu karena dia juga pernah mengalaminya saat mendengar kabar tentang kakeknya dulu. Jack hanya bisa mengusap punggung gadis itu untuk menenangkannya.

Setelah lebih tenang, Claire menceritakan kalau kenalannya itu baru dia kenal saat di kapal dan dia juga menjadi orang pertama yang paling akrab dengannya. Suatu pukulan berat mengetahui kalau ternyata kenalannya itu tidaklah selamat dari insiden tersebut.

Kemudian Jack dan Claire pamit setelah memastikan Claire benar-benar sudah cukup tenang. Jack menawarkan diri untuk mengantar gadis pirang itu kembali ke Inn dan Claire tidak keberatan.

"Kau yakin sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jack cemas. Dia dan Claire sudah tiba di depan pintu Inn.

"Ya, aku sudah tidak apa-apa," jawab Claire sambil tersenyum biarpun masih terkesan senyum yang dipaksakan. Matanya pun masih terlihat agak sembab.

"Kehilangan orang yang sangat dekat dengan kita memang sangat menyedihkan," kata Jack. "Tapi, kita harus tabah dan mengikhlaskannya. Kita tidak mungkin membuat mereka yang ada di sana menjadi khawatir karena kita terus bersedih."

"Ya," sahut Claire pelan. "Terima kasih, ya, Jack. Maaf membuatmu menjadi repot tadi."

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting sekarang kau sudah tenang," kata Jack. "Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Sudah sore. Aku harus memasukkan ternak-ternakku dan memberi makan Brown sebelum dia marah dan menggigitku lagi."

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan," pesan Claire.

Jack pun melangkah pergi. Claire menunggu hingga Jack tidak terlihat lagi. Setelah itu, barulah dia masuk ke Inn.

-x-x-

"Selamat malam, semua!" seru Jack sambil membuka (baca: dobrak) pintu Inn lebar-lebar.

Sebuah sapu, lebih tepatnya bagian ujung gagangnya, melesat tepat mengenai dahi pemuda petani itu hingga terkapar. Pelemparnya... siapa lagi kalau bukan Gray.

"Bisakah kau masuk dengan lebih tenang, Jack!? Kau selalu berisik!" bentak Gray.

"Itu sakit, Gray," keluh Jack yang sudah berdiri kembali sambil mengelus-elus dahinya yang merah. Sapu yang dilempar oleh Gray itu diletakkan di pinggir pintu.

Jack melangkah masuk dan duduk di salah satu meja yang kosong. Ann langsung menghampirinya.

"Pesan apa?" tanyanya.

"Kopi susu saja," jawab Jack.

"Oke!" Ann diam sejenak. "Mau kuambilkan kompres juga? Dahimu merah sekali."

"Tidak perlu. Nanti hilang sendiri," tolak Jack sambil maksa senyum. Sebenarnya dahinya terasa sakit sekali. Soalnya tadi sewaktu kena lemparan saja sampai terjatuh.

"Ya, sudah..." Ann pun segera menuju dapur.

Keadaan di Inn terlihat tenang. Kelihatannya belum ada yang tahu tentang kabar tenggelamnya kapal yang ditumpangi Claire itu. Mungkin besok baru penduduk lain tahu. Tapi, Thomas mengusahakan mengenai kabar kenalan Claire itu tidak ikut tersebar juga karena itu adalah permintaan Claire. Gadis itu tidak ingin dirinya jadi teringat terus karena dia masih sangat rentan sedih akan hal itu.

Claire juga terlihat biasa saja setelah mendengar kabar tersebut. Dia masih bisa tersenyum saat melayani pelanggan. Tapi, tetap saja Jack masih dapat melihat kesedihan yang terpancar di mata gadis itu.

Malam itu Jack menutupi kegiatannya dengan mengambil topi milik Gray dan mengenakannya, menggantikan topi miliknya. Lalu, dia bertingkah meniru gaya Gray. Orang-orang tertawa melihatnya, termasuk Claire, dan kegiatannya itu berakhir dengan jitakan lagi dari Gray.

**Welcome to My Fic! \(^O^)/**

Akhirnya bisa lanjut. Di sini kabar mengenai kapal yang ditumpangi Claire sudah didapat. Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu bagaimana nasib kapal serta penumpangnya kalau menurut yang di permainannya. Biarpun mungkin pernah disebutkan di permainannya, tapi aku tidak bisa membaca tulisan Jepang. Jadi, tetap tidak tahu.

Mengenai kenalannya di kapal pun aku tidak tahu namanya sehingga namanya tidak disebutkan. Aku juga tidak tahu status orang itu sebenarnya siapanya Claire. Tapi, yang pernah memainkan versi _for girl_, pasti tahu yang mana orangnya. Wajahnya juga tidak pernah diperlihatkan di _game_, sih.

Keadaan keluarga Claire juga cuma karangan. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu seperti apa keadaan keluarga Claire.

Kita sekarang ke _review_...

To **Gia-XY**: Sudah dilanjut.

To **Capricorn Sejati**: Akhir ceritanya direncanakan setelah masa percobaan Jack selesai. Tentu saja dia sudah punya anak saat itu. Claire nikah sama Jack? Hm... Bagaimana, ya... Adakan pemungutan suara saja, deh. Siapa saja yang dukung Jack sama Claire dan siapa saja yang dukung Jack sama Popuri. Aku jadi semakin bingung mau menggunakan pairing yang mana.

To **seiyana family**: Sudah _update_, nih...

To **Aika Namikaze**: Maaf, sepertinya bakal telat terus.

To **eko**: Sudah lanjut...

To **Kiroyin9**: Terserah mau panggil bagaimana. Makasih pujiannya. Ini sudah dilanjut.

To **Nisrina Adrian**: Memang begitu kalau di _game_. Siapa pun gadis yang dinikahi akan mengatakan dirinya adalah teman masa kecil Jack.

To **Aihara Aya**: Salam kenal juga. Acara pernikahannya akan lama dimunculin. Lagipula dalam _game_, rata-rata mulai pada nikah paling cepat di tahun kedua. Jadi, kalau dijadikan cerita, bakal lama. Sekarang saja masih di Musim Semi tahun pertama. Minggu kedua lagi.

Sekian balasan _review_-nya. Terima kasih sudah membaca.

~Princes Fantasia~


	17. Chapter 17: Thanksgiving Festival

"Sepertinya... Claire mengalami cukup banyak hal yang tidak menyenangkan, ya," kata Dewi Harvest. Dia baru saja selesai mendengar cerita dari Jack mengenai kondisi Claire setelah mendapat kabar dari Walikota mengenai kapal yang ditumpanginya. Jack datang setelah kabar sedih itu didengarnya.

"Apa Anda punya saran untuk membuatnya setidaknya tidak merasa sedih lagi?" tanya Jack yang berdiri di belakang air terjun tempat Dewi Harvest berada. Wajahnya tertunduk.

"Saran?"

"Aku tidak ingin melihatnya bersedih seperti itu. Ekspresi sedihnya membuatku teringat saat mendengar kabar mengenai kematian kakekku." Tangan Jack terkepal. Wajahnya masih tetap tertunduk. Kenangan itu merupakan kenangan yang paling tidak ingin dia ingat.

Dewi Harvest mencoba memikirkan sesuatu dengan sangat serius. Masalah kali ini benar-benar tidak bisa dianggap masalah biasa.

"Ah! Mungkin ini dapat membantu!" seru Dewi Harvest tiba-tiba. "Lusa ada Thanksgiving Festival. Di hari itu adalah hari di mana orang-orang seharusnya bergembira. Kau bisa memberikan makanan yang enak pada Claire. Biasanya, sih... itu cukup membantu menyenangkan hati orang yang sedang bersedih."

Jack mengangkat wajahnya. "Thanksgiving... Festival..."

"Tapi... kalau soal makanan apa yang dianggap enak dan bisa diterima oleh semua orang, aku tidak bisa membantu sama sekali," sambung Dewi Harvest, tersenyum malu. Sebagai seorang dewi, dia tentu saja belum pernah yang namanya memasak. "Bagaimana kalau kau tanya pada Chef saja?" sarannya. "Sebagai peri yang suka memasak, dia tahu masakan apa yang bisa disukai orang secara umum. Kalau kau sudah tahu apa yang ingin kau buat untuk diberikan pada Claire, itu... terserah kau saja. Kau tetap bisa mendatangi Chef bila membutuhkan bantuannya. Atau... Ah, kau bisa meminta bantuan Doug juga boleh. Atau Ann juga bisa. Kau sudah tahu 'kan kalau mereka itu jago masak di Mineral Town ini..."

Bukan saran yang buruk. Bisa dicoba. Jack pun tersenyum.

"Terima kasih... Dewi..."

Sang Dewi juga ikut tersenyum.

* * *

**Chapter 17:**

**Thanksgiving Festival**

Segera setelah pekerjaan kebun selesai, Jack segera menuju rumah para Peri untuk menemui Chef. Dia ingin meminta saran pada peri merah itu mengenai apa yang akan dimasak untuk merayakan Festival Thanksgiving besok seperti yang disarankan Dewi Harvest kemarin. Terutama untuk diberikan pada Claire. Karena ingin cepat-cepat menemui, dia baru sadar kalau hari masih terlalu pagi untuk bertamu. Dia baru menyadarinya setelah tiba di Rose Square.

"Aku terlalu terburu-buru gara-gara besok perayaannya," gumam Jack.

Dia memandang pantai yang sepengetahuannya selalu sepi itu. Kalau diingat-ingat, dia memang belum pernah melihat ada penduduk yang mau mengunjungi pantai di pagi hari. Dia sendiri juga baru dua kali ke pantai, yaitu saat dia baru tiba di Mineral Town dan ketika diajak Popuri setelah Goddess Festival.

Seseorang terlihat keluar dari dalam rumah Zack. Seorang pria tua. Rambutnya sudah berwarna putih semua. Kulitnya gelap dan dia membawa alat pancing. Kelihatannya seorang nelayan. Pria itu berjalan ke ujung dermaga dan melemparkan pancingannya itu. Ternyata memang nelayan.

Jack belum pernah bertemu dengan pria itu sebelumnya. Dia pun menghampiri pria itu.

"Selamat Pagi, Pak," sapa Jack.

Si pria nelayan menoleh. "Oh, selamat pagi, Nak." Dia kemudian segera berdiri. "Kau... Jack, ya?"

"Ya," jawab Jack. "Ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu."

"Ya... Soalnya aku hanya keluar rumah di pagi hari dan di malam hari setiap Jum'at sampai Minggu," jelas si pria nelayan. "Namaku Greg. Cuma nelayan kecil dan satu-satunya di sini. Zack sering bercerita tentangmu. Dia selalu senang dengan hasil kebunmu yang selalu laku keras saat dijual."

"Itu bukan apa-apa," ucap Jack merendah.

"Kau mau mencoba kemampuan memancingmu, Nak?" tawar Greg. "Akan kuberikan salah satu pancinganku bila kau tertarik."

"Bolehkah?" tanya Jack tercengang.

"Tentu saja. Aku senang kalau ada yang suka memancing sama denganku," jawab Greg.

Salah satu pancingan yang dibawanya diberikan pada Jack. Pancingan sederhana buatan tangan. Biarpun buatan tangan, pancingan itu terlihat begitu bagus dan juga kuat. Sangat berkualitas.

Jack dan Greg pun mulai memancing sekalian menunggu hari agak siang bagi Jack untuk mengunjungi para Peri. Berkunjung terlalu pagi, rasanya bukan waktu yang tepat juga.

Pancingan Jack terasa ditarik tak lama setelah kailnya dilempar ke laut. Jack langsung menarik sekuat tenaga. Padahal sudah senang karena pancingannya ditarik, namun ternyata yang didapat adalah sebuah sepatu bot rusak.

Greg tertawa renyah. "Mungkin bukan keberuntunganmu. Cobalah lagi. Siapa tahu bisa mendapat ikan berikutnya," ucapnya menghibur. "Sepatu bot itu bisa kau buang di tempat sampah di alun-alun."

"Baiklah," sahut Jack agak tidak semangat karena percobaan pertama yang terlalu mengecewakan. "Siapa, sih, yang buang sepatu bot di laut?" umpat Jack, melepaskan sepatu rusak itu dari kailnya dan meletakkannya di sebelahnya.

"Sekarang ini... memang banyak sekali sampah di laut. Tidak seperti dulu di mana laut masih begitu bersih," kata Greg mengenang. "Karena banyaknya sampah, tangkapan ikanku semakin tidak menentu setiap kali memancing. Kalau saja orang-orang sadar kalau laut itu begitu penting untuk dijaga."

"Yah, memang banyak yang tidak sadar pentingnya kebersihan laut. Di kota saja... aku sering menemukan sampah di mana-mana, padahal tempat sampahnya dekat," kata Jack, melempar lagi kailnya ke laut. "Kalau yang di tempat terlihat saja begitu banyak sampah, bagaimana dengan tempat yang tidak bisa terlihat secara langsung seperti di dalam laut? Belum lagi pengunjung pantai selalu ramai di sana. Pastilah sampahnya sudah menumpuk di dalam laut."

"Aku ingin sekali laut bersih seperti dulu. Supaya generasi-generasi berikutnya bisa melihat keindahan laut seperti yang kulihat saat masih muda dulu. Laut saat itu... begitu indah." Greg terkenang kembali masa lalunya.

"Semoga terwujud, ya," ucap Jack tersenyum.

Pancingan Jack terasa ditarik lagi ke dalam laut. Kali ini dia optimis mendapat ikan. Harus! Kalau bisa yang besar. Setelah menarik cukup lama, akhirnya kailnya bisa ditarik keluar dari laut. Seekor ikan berukuran besar akhirnya tertangkap. Jack senang bukan main.

"Akhirnya..." Wajah Jack berbinar-binar.

"Selamat, Nak. Akhirnya kau mendapatkan ikan pertamamu," ucap Greg, ikut senang.

Jack melepas kail dari ikan tangkapannya. Ikan hasil tangkapannya itu langsung saja diberikan pada Greg yang membuat nelayan tua itu sedikit terkejut.

"Sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena telah memberiku pancingan," kata Jack, nyengir. "Tenang saja, aku masih bisa menangkap lagi."

Dengan senang hati Greg menerima pemberian Jack itu.

Mereka kembali memancing hingga akhirnya matahari sudah cukup tinggi di langit. Greg kembali ke rumah Zack yang juga merupakan tempat tinggalnya dengan beberapa ikan hasil tangkapan juga seekor yang merupakan pemberian Jack.

Jack juga ingat mengenai tujuan awalnya tadi. Dia menyimpan pancingannya ke dalam tasnya, lalu beranjak menuju rumah para Peri. Ikan hasil tangkapannya dia pegang ditangannya setelah disimpan di keranjang ikan kecil yang diberikan Greg. Sampah hasil pancingannya juga dia bawa untuk dia buang di tempat sampah.

Setelah tiba di Rose Square, dia melihat ada makhluk kecil sedang mengubrek-ubrek tempat sampah. Begitu diperhatikan baik-baik, ternyata itu May yang sedang mencari sampah untuk dijadikan mainan. Seperti saat dirinya bertemu gadis kecil itu sebelumnya.

"May," panggil Jack.

May berhenti dan menoleh. Wajahnya berbinar senang. "Kak Jack!" Dia menghampiri si pemuda petani tersebut.

"Kau... mencari sampah?" tanya Jack.

"Ya, untuk dijadikan mainan," jawab May riang.

Jack menatap heran pada May. Gadis kecil itu benar-benar suka sampah.

Mata May tertuju pada sampah yang dibawa Jack. "Kakak punya banyak sekali kaleng dan sepatu bekas."

"Ya, tadi Kakak mendapatkannya saat memancing."

"Boleh untukku?" pinta May penuh harap.

Jack langsung memberikannya saja daripada gadis itu mengorek-ngorek tempat sampah seperti tadi. Kayak pemulung saja.

"Terima kasih," ucap May senang. "Akan kutunjukkan ke Kakek."

Jack terkejut. Menunjukkannya ke Barley? Apa tidak apa-apa? Sepertinya tidak apa-apa karena May masih anak-anak.

May segera berlari menuju rumahnya dengan langkah kecilnya dan penuh semangat. Jack hanya melambai sampai gadis kecil yang penampilannya mirip suku Indian itu tidak terlihat lagi. Kemudian, Jack melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali menuju rumah Peri Harvest.

-x-x-

Para Peri terlihat terkagum pada ikan-ikan yang dibawa Jack yang masih bergerak-gerak. Timid si Peri hijau menjerit saat ada ikan yang bergerak tiba-tiba ketika dia berada dekat dengan ikan-ikan itu. Wajahnya sangat pucat. Dia sampai berlari melompat ke tempat tidurnya dan menutupi diri dengan selimut. Selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya itu pun terlihat bergetar. Beberapa Peri lain segera mencoba menenangkannya.

"Ikan yang segar, budum," kagum Chef. Dia memperhatikan ikan-ikan yang diletakkan di dekat pintu. "Ini bisa dijadikan bahan masakan yang enak, budum."

"Tapi, aku tidak kepikiran untuk memasaknya hari ini. Akan kusimpan di kulkas saja dulu nanti," kata Jack.

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau masak, budum?" tanya Chef.

"Itulah yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Aku ingin membuat masakan yang merupakan selera umum. Soalnya aku belum tahu apa yang disukai Claire," kata Jack.

"Kau mau memberikan makanan pada Claire, budum?"

"Ya, sekalian merayakan Thanksgiving Festival besok."

Chef terdiam sejenak. "Claire, ya... Aku sudah mendengar tentangnya, budum. Dia kemarin baru mendapatkan kabar buruk, 'kan, budum?"

Jack menjadi muram mengingat kejadian itu lagi. "Ya," jawabnya pelan.

"Sebenarnya untuk membuat masakan yang mau diberikan pada orang lain, terutama yang sedang bersedih, tidak perlu yang mewah atau semacamnya, budum. Yang sederhana saja, budum. Apa pun itu, budum. Yang penting buatnya dengan sepenuh hati, budum. Itu yang terpenting, budum," jelas Chef.

Jack tertegun. "Yang sederhana, ya?"

"Lagipula, aku juga yakin di rumahmu tidak ada banyak bahan makanan yang bisa digunakan untuk memasak, budum," tambah Chef.

"A, ah... benar juga," sahut Jack, tertawa miris. Agak terhina juga mendengarnya, sih. Di rumahnya memang tidak banyak bahan makanan karena hasil kebunnya sendiri kebanyakan untuk dijual untuk dijadikan modal baru.

"Sekarang coba sajalah, budum. Buatlah masakan yang saat ini bisa kau masak saja, budum. Yang penting tulus, budum," kata Chef.

Jack mulai bersemangat kembali. "Baiklah," sahutnya. "Terima kasih, Chef, atas sarannya."

Chef tersenyum. "Sama-sama, budum."

Jack pamit pergi. Sebelum pergi, dia memberikan sebotol madu pada Chef hasil dari sarang lebah di kebunnya. Sementara itu, Timid masih belum berhasil ditenangkan.

-x-x-

Jack baru saja keluar dari jalan kecil di samping Gereja yang merupakan jalan menuju rumah Peri Harvest. Dia langsung menjerit kaget saat melihat Claire berada tepat di depan jalannya. Apalagi dia tadi jalannya sambil berpikir sehingga tidak begitu memperhatikan. Keranjang ikan sampai terlempar ke udara dan ikannya berjatuhan, menimpa kepala Jack satu per satu dan diakhiri dengan keranjang itu sendiri. Jack terhuyung-huyung setelahnya. Pandangannya berputar-putar.

"Kau ini... apa-apaan, sih? Tidak perlu sampai segitunya, 'kan, kagetnya?" gerutu Claire, memunguti ikan-ikan yang tergeletak di atas tanah dan memasukkannya ke keranjang.

Jack juga memunguti ikan-ikannya itu. "Maaf, kurasa tadi aku agak melamun," ucapnya, terkekeh malu.

Claire berdiri setelah semua ikan telah terkumpul. "Jangan dibiasakan," pesannya sambil menyerahkan keranjang ikan milik Jack.

"Baik...," sahut Jack. "Ngomong-ngomong... kau sedang apa di sini?" tanyanya.

Claire agak menunduk sambil menoleh ke arah lain. "Aku... cuma ingin mendo'akannya," jawabnya. Jack tahu siapa yang dimaksud. Claire kembali menatap Jack. "Kurasa cuma itu yang bisa kulakukan sekarang," sambungnya sambil tersenyum pahit.

Jack bisa merasakan kesedihan yang disembunyikan Claire. Terasa begitu berat. Dia menjadi kembali cemas padanya.

"Aku mengerti kau masih mencemaskanku," ucap Claire tiba-tiba, membuat Jack agak terkejut karena gadis itu tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. "Tapi, aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Memang aku masih merasa sedih, tapi aku harus bisa mengatasinya sendiri dari sini. Bantuanmu sudah cukup. Terima kasih." Kali ini dia tersenyum lembut.

Jack tersenyum juga. Tersenyum tipis. "Syukurlah..." Tapi, rencananya tetap akan dia lakasanakan besok.

-x-x-

Tanggal 14 Musim Semi. Hari Thanksgiving. Hari itu semua penduduk Mineral Town mendapat nasi kari dari Jack. Karena memang cuma itu yang bisa dia buat saat ini. Apalagi itu dibuat untuk seluruh penduduk. Tempatnya cuma kotak bekal polos yang dibungkus kain berwarna. Tidak ada yang menolak. Mereka semua menerimanya dengan senang hati. Termasuk Claire yang baru dikenalnya tiga hari yang lalu. Kecuali Gray yang menerima dengan muka ketus andalannya. Cuma mukanya, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak senang.

Claire duduk di salah satu meja restoran. Dia membuka kotak makan berisi nasi kari buatan Jack itu. Ann dan Cliff juga membukanya. Isinya memang terlihat sederhana karena cuma nasi kari.

"Baiklah... Waktunya merasakan masakan buatan Jack ini!" seru Ann tidak sabaran. "Dia menjanjikan akan memberikan salah satu masakannya untuk kucicipi. **Jadi, sekarang saatnya...**"

Entah kenapa kalimat terakhirnya terdengar seram karena diucapkan dengan nada berat dan dengan seringai. Aura yang keluar dari tubuh gadis tomboy itu juga mendadak gelap seperti punya maksud jahat saja. Claire dan Cliff sampai menggeser sedikit tempat duduknya agak menjauh dari gadis itu.

Mereka bertiga mulai makan. Pada suapan pertama, ketiganya terkejut.

"E, enak...," ucap Cliff tak percaya.

"Iya, enak sekali," kata Ann, lebih tidak percaya lagi. "Padahal cuma nasi kari biasa."

"Kurasa Jack membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati," kata Claire. Dia tahu itu.

"Ya, sepertinya memang begitu," kata Ann. "Masakan sesederhana apa pun, pasti terasa enak kalau dibuat sepenuh hati. Aku akui dia hebat. Tapi, bukan berarti aku mengaku kalau dia lebih hebat dariku kecuali dia menang melawanku di Festival Memasak."

"Kau benar-benar ingin mengalahkannya di festival itu, ya," ucap Cliff.

"Tentu saja! Akan kukerahkan seluruh kemampuanku untuk membuat masakan paling enak saat festival nanti!" Ann begitu semangat membara.

Claire hanya tersenyum. Dia hendak melanjutkan makannya saat dilihatnya secarik kertas di bawah kotak makannya. Dia mengambilnya dan membacanya. Kertas itu berisi pesan sangat singkat dari Jack yang membuatnya tersenyum tipis.

"_Tetap semangat, ya! (^0^)/"_

**Welcome to My Fic! \(^O^)/**

Setelah sekian lama tidak _update_ lagi, akhirnya bisa _update_ juga. Aku yakin banyak yang kecewa karena kelamaan menunggu kelanjutannya. Jadi, aku minta maaf atas kelamaannya. Semoga di chap ini tidak mengecawakan bagi yang sudah menunggu.

Kalau dilihat cerita kali ini semakin menjurus saja ke JackxClaire. Tapi, bukan berarti aku sudah memutuskan untuk menggunakan pair ini di akhir ceritanya walaupun aku sudah berfirasat akan berakhir dengan pair ini... ==;

Selanjutnya jawaban untuk para pe-_review_:

To **Gia-XY**: #usap-usap punggung Gia pakai sapu#

To **grace**: Sudah lanjut, nih...

To **Aika Namikaze**: Maaf, ya, aku masih belum menentukan pasangan Jack sebenarnya.

To **sasi . shavira**: Sayangnya aku masih tetap belum pasti menentukan pasangan Jack.

To **garudeyamantra**: Aku kaget dengan review berturut-turutmu. Baru kali ini menemukan ada yang review langsung sebanyak ini di waktu yang sama. Jadi, dengan bangga kupersembahkan kelanjutannya...

To **narutobi-sama**: Pairnya ikutin yang di _game_. Tapi, untuk Jack masih dipertanyakan.

To **Green-Chrystall**: Aku juga sangat menyadari hal itu. Itu yang membuatku juga jadi mempertanyakan bisa melanjutkan dengan baik atau tidak kalau ternyata penulisanku jadi kayak begini. Makanya aku juga mulai membaca cerita-cerita yang deskriptif seperti yang disarankan. Tapi, rasanya... perkembangannya cuma sedikit.

To **Kiroyin9**: Maaf kalau ternyata kelamaan juga pada akhirnya. Pair, masih dipertanyakan.

To **utamizuno26**: Maaf, _update_ tidak dijamin cepat untuk sekarang.

To **bluebell**: Bikin cerita tentang kenalannya Claire itu? Hmm... Entahlah, mungkin suatu hari nanti akan kucoba.

To **Ruega Kaiba**: Terima kasih ^^

To **dian**: Terima kasih ^^

To **Guest** dan **IrwK**: Bukan tidak dilanjutkan. Tetap dilanjutkan, tapi dalam waktu yang tidak bisa dibilang cepat.

To **taitaitaidantai**: Terima kasih ^^

To **Azlalu**: Satu lagi pe-_review _berturut-turut. Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Mengenai Aja, bisa saja dimunculkan, tapi kurasa bukan dalam waktu dekat.

To **Hinagiku Ayasaki**: Wah, ada tokoh Hayato the combat butler nge-_review_! #lebay. Rasanya aku tidak pernah membuat Gray bersikap dingin pada Claire. Mungkin karena bagian dia protes disuruh pindah kamar, ya. Itu, sih, dia protesnya pada Ann, bukan Claire. Dan mengenai Gray jadi saingan Jack... sayangnya tidak akan terjadi karena pairing di sini menggunakan pairing di _game_. Jadinya Gray itu sudah kujodohkan dengan Mary. Namun, pasangan Jack masih belum pasti di sini.

To **keren77**: Maaf, bukannya tidak mau _update_, cuma _update_-nya lama saja karena berbagai faktor...

Sekian balasan _review_-nya. Maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu kelanjutannya. Terima kasih telah membaca.

~Princess Fantasia~


	18. Chapter 18: For Elli

**Chapter 18: For Elli**

Malam sudah begitu larut saat si nelayan Greg kembali ke pelabuhan untuk memancing. Dia melemparkan kail pancingnya yang sudah dipasang umpan ke laut, lalu dia pun duduk menunggu umpannya dimakan. Suara angin dan deburan ombak menemaninya. Begitu damai. Sampai suara langkan di belakangnya mengalihkannya. Nelayan tua itu berbalik.

"Elli?"

"Malam, Kakek Greg," sapa Elli, tersenyum tipis.

Greg meletakkan pancingannya dan berdiri menghampiri si perawat muda itu. "Sedang apa kau di sini malam-malam begini?" tanyanya.

"Hanya ingin datang saja," jawab Elli. Matanya kemudian memandang ke laut lepas yang tenang.

Greg menoleh sebentar ke laut dan kembali menatap Elli. Gadis berambut coklat itu terlihat tersenyum, namun senyum lirih. Greg mengerti.

"Merindukan orangtuamu?" tanyanya.

"Rindu, ya?" wajah Elli tertunduk. "Aku selalu merasakannya. Begitu juga dengan Stu."

Greg menatap kembali ke lautan. "Sudah tiga tahun berlalu, ya? Tidak terasa. Masih belum ada kabar?"

Elli menggeleng pelan. "Tapi, aku akan selalu menunggu."

Angin pantai malam berhembus semakin kencang, membawa hawa dingin yang cukup menusuk.

"Sebaiknya aku kembali sebelum Nenek cemas," ujar Elli.

"Ya, angin malam ini sedikit lebih dingin. Kurasa aku juga akan kembali ke dalam rumah saja," kata Greg sambil membereskan peralatan memancingnya walaupun tidak mendapat tangkapan barang seekor pun.

"Aku duluan, ya, Kek," pamit Elli yang kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan pelabuhan.

Greg menatap Elli sebentar sebelum kembali membereskan peralatannya dan melangkan masuk ke dalam rumah.

-x-x-

Trent menuliskan beberapa catatan pengobatan di mejanya. Dia membaca sebentar catatannya sebelum kembali menulis catatan tambahan. Setelah selesai dan membereskan semuanya, dia mematikan lampu mejanya dan hendak beranjak ke kamarnya ketika dia melihat perawatnya lewat di depan Klinik.

"Elli?" Sang dokter menatap bingung. "Sedang apa malam-malam begi—"

Trent pun tersadar begitu melihat kalender yang berada di meja kerjanya. Tanggal 15 musim semi. Dia kembali memandang keluar jendela, melihat Elli yang sudah menjauh.

"Elli...," lirihnya.

-x-x-

Jack memakan Telur Rebus Spa yang tersisa dari tadi siang yang dibuatnya bersama Claire karena dia telah berjanji untuk mengajaknya memasak telur rebus di kolam air panas. Dia memasaknya agak banyak karena dia membaginya juga ke orang-orang di Inn saat mengantar Claire. Biarpun sudah dibagi, tetap masih ada sisa.

Dia makan sambil termenung di balik meja dan menghadap ke TV yang tidak menyala. Pikirannya melayang ke saat dia tidak sengaja melihat Elli yang mundul dari tanggan yang menuju pantai ketika pulang dari Inn. Gadis itu terlihat agak berbeda. Wajahnya tersirat kesedihan dan kesepian.

"Ada apa, ya?" gumamnya. Dia melirik ke kalender yang tergantung di sebelah TV. Tertuju pada tanggal hari ini. "Besok 'kan..."

Suara dentang bel jam mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dia pun mendadak histeris.

"JAM 12 MALAM!? Gawat, aku bisa kesiangan nanti!"

Lampu kamarnya pun kemudian padam.

-x-x-

"Kau ini... Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?"

Jack hanya tertawa hambar ditanyai seperti itu oleh Trent. Dia sekarang cuma bisa terbaring di ranjang Klinik setelah dirinya pingsan tadi.

"Bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa pingsan di jembatan di atas bukit? Untung saja Gotz kebetulan lewat di sana," sambung Trent.

"Aku cuma... mengumpulkan bunga," jawab Jack pelan sambil mengalihkan pandangan.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Trent. Setengah penasaran, setengah tidak peduli. Dia menulis sesuatu di papan yang terpasang kertas berisi catatan kesehatan Jack.

"Kurasa kau sudah tahu."

Trent berhenti menulis, lalu melirik Jack yang bergerak duduk.

"Tentang hari ini," lanjut Jack. "Tentang Elli."

Trent menurunkan papan catatannya. "Ulang tahunnya, ya?"

"Tuh, tahu!" celetuk Jack.

"Tapi, hari ini bukan cuma tentang ulang tahunnya," tambah Trent dengan nada yang begitu serius.

Jack terdiam.

"Hari ini juga merupakan hari di mana orangtuanya pergi sebagai tenaga suka rela 3 tahun yang lalu."

Jack serius mendengarkannya. Dia baru tahu mengenai hal yang satu ini.

"Orangtuanya pergi ke tempat-tempat di mana terjadi bencana alam," Trent terdiam sejenak, "dan juga perang."

Jack tersentak. "Perang?"

"Kau tahu 'kan di belahan bumi lain sedang terjadi perang? Tapi, tidak disangka orangtuanya juga ikut ke sana. Kabar itu didapat beberapa bulan setelah kepergian orangtuanya. Setelah itu, belum ada kabar lagi."

Jack tertunduk. Dia akhirnya mengerti kenapa Elli terlihat muram semalam.

"Jack," panggil Trent tiba-tiba.

Jack menoleh. "Ya?"

"Sebaiknya kau diam saja mengenai hal ini. Jangan pernah membahas hal itu di depannya."

"Ya, aku tahu," sahut Jack.

"Tahu apa?" Elli tiba-tiba muncul dari balik tirai dengan membawa nampan berisi obat dan perlengkapan suntik.

"Tahu supaya tidak mengulang kesalahannya yang membuatnya pingsan seperti mayat tadi," jawab Trent cepat dengan ekspresi datarnya yang meyakinkan seraya menepukkan papan catatannya ke kepala Jack.

Jack langsung menepis cepat papan catatan milik Trent dari kepalanya dan membentak, "'Seperti mayat'!? itu keterlaluan, Dokter! Masa' kondisiku semenyedihkan itu!?"

"Kenyataan," jawab Trent tenang sambil kembali mencatat. Tidak peduli separah apa kemarahan pasiennya itu. Dia kemudian mendekati Elli dan mengambil alat suntik yang berada di atas nampan yang dibawa perawatnya itu. Jack pucat mendadak.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Jack yang sudah berkeringat dingin.

"Tentu saja menyuntikmu," jawab Trent tetap tenang sambil memasukkan obat cair yang ada di dalam botol obat kecil ke dalam alat suntik.

Jack merinding. "Menyuntikku?"

Trent berbalik menghadap Jack dengan alat suntik yang siap dipakai di tangannya. Jack semakin pucat pasi.

"Ku-kurasa kau tidak perlu melakukannya, Dokter. Aku sudah baikan...," bujuk Jack.

"Tidak bisa, Jack," tandas Trent. "Kau tahu, penyebab kau pingsan itu bukan cuma karena faktor kelelahan. Kau juga terserang penyakit. Sampai sekarang saja kau masih demam. Daripada semakin parah, sebaiknya ditangani sekarang."

"Ti-tidak bisakah... minum obat saja?" tawar Jack. Keringat dinginnya semakin membanjiri tubuhnya.

"Aku ini mengerti pekerjaanmu. Kalau minum obat, lama sembuhnya. Kebunmu bisa terbengkalai. Akan lebih cepat sembuh kalau obatnya disuntikkan langsung ke tubuhmu."

"T-tidak perlu! Aku sudah sehat!" Jack hendak melompat dari atas ranjang untuk kabur, namun dengan cepat Trent menahannya dan membuatnya kembali terbari di atas ranjang. Jack semakin merinding saat melihat Trent yang sudah mengeluarkan aura gelap di sekitarnya dengan jarum suntik yang berkilau mengerikan di tangannya.

"Kau ini pasien yang susah diatur, ya," geram Trent. "Mungkin aku harus menggunakan jarum yang lebih besar. Kau mau?" ancamnya.

Jack menggeleng cepat.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, sekarang balikkan badanmu."

"Heh? Berbalik? Untuk apa?" tanya Jack bingung.

"Tentu saja menyuntik pantatmu!" jawab Trent yang mulai kehabisan kesabaran. Dari tadi ditahan terus dengan pembicaraan yang menurutnya tak penting. "Memangnya kau belum pernah disuntik sebelumnya?"

"HEH!? Bukannya di tangan?"

"Kau kira ini pemberian imunisasi? Sekarang cepat berbalik!" Trent yang sudah kehabisan kesabarannya, langsung membalikkan tubuh Jack hingga tengkurap. "Elli, tahan dia!" titahnya karena Jack masih tampak tidak bisa tenang.

"Baik!" sahut Elli yang segera ke samping ranjang. Dia meletakkan nampannya di meja, kemudian menahan tubuh Jack.

"Eh? Eh? E-Elli?" Jack gelagapan karena tubuhnya akan ditahan oleh seorang perempuan.

"Baiklah, aku akan mulai suntik supaya semua ini cepat berakhir," ucap Trent. Jarum suntiknya kembali berkilau mengerikan di mata Jack. Dan suara jeritan Jack pun menggema di seluruh Mineral Town. Burung-burung yang bertengger di pohon pun sampai berterbangan bubar.

"Ah... Hari yang tenang," ucap Carter di depan Gereja dengan senyum yang setia terkembang di bibirnya.

"Bukannya tadi ada suara jeritan Jack, ya?" gumam Cliff heran yang juga sedang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Carter. Sebab pastur itu bisa-bisanya mengatakan hari ini tenang setelah Jack menjerit tadi.

-x-x-

Jam 3 siang. Jack masih terbaring di ranjang Klinik. Setelah disuntik, tubuhnya terasa lemas dan mengantuk berat. Namun, Jack mati-matian untuk tidak tertidur. Dia cuma tidak mau tidur saja sekarang karena ada sesuatu yang harus dilakukannya hari ini.

"Dokter itu... Dia memberiku obat apa, sih?" umpatnya karena menurutnya kondisinya bukannya merasa lebih baik, malah lebih buruk.

Trent sedang ada di lantai 2. Sedangkan Elli katanya ke Perpustakaan untuk meminjam buku yang dipesan oleh Trent. Lantai 1 Klinik cuma tinggal Jack seorang. Petani itu menyeringai.

_Kesempatan!_

-x-x-

Buku yang dibawa Trent jatuh begitu saja dari tangannya. Alisnya berkedut-kedut ketika melihat ranjang Klinik telah kosong dengan selimut yang tersibak berantakan. Barang-barang Jack serta orangnya sudah lenyap.

"JAAAAACK!"

Burung-burung kembali berterbangan panik.

"Ah... Benar-benar tenang," ucap Carter. Masih di depan pintu Gereja dengan senyum yang masih terkembang tidak jelas.

"Bukannya tadi ada teriakan Dokter, ya?" gumam Cliff lagi. Heran bagian kedua.

-x-x-

Trent sudah bisa menduga ke mana Jack pergi. Pasti ke Mother's Hill yang sempat dibahas tadi. Dia berjalan melewati Gereja, alun-alun, Yodel Ranch, dan berbelok menyeberangi jembatan.

"Dokter, sedang apa di sini?" sapa Gotz ketika melihat Trent lewat di depan rumahnya. Jarang sekali melihat dokter itu lewat di saat jam buka Klinik.

"Mencari Jack," jawab Trent dengan nada kesal. "Kau melihatnya, Gotz?"

"Aku tadi melihatnya ke kolam air panas," jawab Gotz, sedikit heran dengan perubahan sifat Trent yang sekarang. Biasanya 'kan tenang. "Ada apa dengan petani itu?"

"Dia itu masih sakit! Belum boleh meninggalkan Klinik! Tapi, dia malah kabur ketika aku sedang tidak mengawasinya sebentar!" Trent terlihat begitu murka. Ini pertama kalinya dia mengurus pasien keras kepala seperti Jack.

Gotz terdiam. Tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Apalagi dengan kondisi mental Trent yang sedang meledak-ledak.

"Begitu dia kutemukan, akan kuberikan dia obat tidur dosis maksimal supaya tidak kabur lagi!" desis Trent seram. Dia kemudian kembali melangkah, melanjutkan pencarian Jack.

Louis keluar dari rumah karena mendengar keributan di luar. Dia pun melihat Trent yang sedang berekspresi langka itu.

"Ada apa dengan anak muda itu?" tanyanya sambil membetulkan posisi kacamata tebalnya.

"Jack berulah lagi," jawab Gotz sambil menghampiri Louis. "Cuma itu yang bisa kusimpulkan."

-x-x-

Trent menaiki cepat anak tangga menuju kolam air panas. Kemarahannya meningkat setelah melihat Jack yang sedang memandang air terjun.

"Jack—"

Dia batal marah ketika tiba-tiba saja Jack berbalik dan melemparkan sebuket bunga yang sudah diikat rapi. Buket itu berisi semua bunga musim semi yang tumbuh di sekitar Mineral Town.

"Daripada melihat Elli bersedih, bukannya lebih baik membuatnya tersenyum?"

Trent tertegun. Jack nyengir. Mata Trent memandang buket bunga yang ada di tangannya. Hadian yang sangat cocok untuk Elli yang sangat menyukai bunga.

"Temui Elli sekarang. Jangan tunda lagi," Jack menghampiri sang dokter muda dan medorong pelan punggungnya untuk menyuruhnya pergi. "Hari ini harus menjadi hari yang bahagia untuknya. Bukan begitu?" celetuknya.

"Tapi, aku—"

"Sudah, cepat sana!"

Dengan begitu, Trent melangkah menuruni tangga. Dia menatap Jack sebentar setibanya di bawah sebelum mulai berjalan menelusuri jalan tanah meninggalkan Jack di atas sana. Dia pun sudah tidak ingat lagi tujuannya menemui si pemuda petani tersebut. Di kepalanya hanya ada satu tujuan: membuat Elli berbahagia di hari ulang tahunnya.

-x-x-

Sebuket bunga mengagetkan Elli yang hendak keluar dari Perpustakaan. Buket bunga itu turun sedikit untuk memperlihatkan Trent yang berada di baliknya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Selamat ulang tahun," ucapnya pelan sambil menyerahkan buket bunga yang dibawanya kepada perawatnya itu.

Elli tersenyum senang menerimanya. "Terima kasih, Dokter."

Kebahagiaan Elli tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Zack dan Stu kemudian datang dengan senyum yang merekah lebar di wajah mereka. Sebuah surat yang ada di tangan Stu, dilambaikan kuat oleh bocah 5 tahun itu.

Surat itu dari orangtua Elli dan Stu. Surat yang berisi tentang kabar kalau mereka baik-baik saja. Mereka meminta maaf kalau tidak memberi kabar sebelumnya karena keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan. Di surat itu juga tertulis mereka akan pulang dalam waktu satu atau dua tahun lagi. Memang bukan waktu yang cepat, tapi itu merupakan kabar yang sangat bagus bagi Elli dan Stu. Elli sampai tidak bisa membendung lagi air mata bahagianya.

"Kami akan menunggu... Ayah, Ibu," bisiknya.

Trent tersenyum lebar melihat wajah Elli yang tak lagi mengisyaratkan kesedihan.

-x-x-

"Kau tidak apa-apa, budum?"

Jack membuka matanya perlahan. Dia tertidur sambil bersandar di bawah pohon di samping sungai. Obat dari Trent akhirnya mengalahkannya.

Para peri berkumpul semua dan memandanginya dengan wajah cemas. Begitu pun Dewi Harvest dari dalam air terjun. Wajah Jack tampak pucat dan memerah karena demam. Dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk berbuat apa-apa.

"Sepertinya kau sakit cukup parah, budum," kata Timid yang berada di sebelah Jack.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Timid," ucap Jack sambil tersenyum lemah. Dia mengusap pelan kepala peri hijau itu yang masih menatap cemas. "Sungguh..."

"Jack...," lirih Timid. Telinga runcingnya menekuk turun.

"Aku hanya perlu istirahat sebentar. Besok pasti sudah sembuh. Dokter juga sudah memberiku obat," Jack masih berusaha meyakinkan.

Sayangnya kata-katanya sama sekali tidak menghilangkan raut kecemasan para Peri Harvest. Mereka malah semakin cemas.

"Aku akan istirahat sebentar lagi di sini. Tenagaku sudah habis untuk ke bukit tadi," sambung Jack dan dia pun kembali memejamkan matanya yang sudah terasa sangat berat untuk dibuka. Dia hampi saja terlelap ketika mendengar seserang sedang bersenandung menyanyikan lagu yang ia dengar dan nyanyikan di masa kecil bersama teman masa kecilnya. Dia tidak bisa mengenal suara siapa itu sama sekali entah kenapa. Dia hanya bisa mendengar suara itu mendekat disertai suara langkah kaki yang bergesek dengan rerumputan.

Suara itu hilang tepat di sebelahnya. Digantikan dengan tangan hangat yang menyentuh dahinya sebentar. Lalu, tubuhnya merasakan dekapan erat dan lembut yang begitu nyaman. Jack sama sekali tidak bisa membuka matanya untuk melihat siapa yang sedang memeluknya saat ini. Para Peri juga tak ada yang bersuara sekedar menyebut nama orang itu. Yang Jack berhasil ketahui hanyalah aroma cemara yang tercium oleh indera penciumannya saat kepalanya bersandar di bahu orang itu sebelum akhirnya dia benar-benar terlelap.

**Welcome to My Fic! \(^O^)/**

Akhirnya lanjut kembali. Padahal naskahnya sudah lama jadi, tapi baru diketik dan dipublis sekarang. Alasannya? Tidak perlu dijawab, deh. Ada banyak yang pasti.

Di sini Trent OOC tidak, ya? Soalnya aku cuma membayangkan bagaimana reaksi seorang dokter yang serius ingin menyembuhkan pasiennya, tapi pasiennya malah tidak mau mendengarkannya. Biarpun orangnya sabar sekali pun, pasti ujung-ujungnya jadi galak juga kalau pasiennya begitu.

Untuk event Elli itu murni karangan. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana nasib orangtua Elli sebenarnya karena setahuku tidak pernah dibahas di _game_. Atau akunya saja yang tidak perhatikan?

Selanjutnya untuk balasan _review_:

To **Gia-XY**: Jelas sekali kesannya, ya? Tapi, endingnya tetap masih dipertanyakan bahkan olehku sendiri.

To **IrwK**: Sudah, nih.

To **Pieter**: Sudah, nih. Waduh, _review_-nya sampai dua kali ==. Pasangan? Jangan tanyakan saya. Saya juga masih bingung.

To **Hiko-chan Tsuyoshi**: Makasih sudah baca. Claire di sini tampak jutek? Perasaan aku mencoba membuatnya masih terlihat kaku karena belum lama tinggal di lingkungan baru. Ternyata malah terlihat seperti itu.

To **kitsune567**: Ya, Claire itu yang dari BTN for Girl.

To **Elli Claire**: Sudah dilanjut~

Sekian balasannya. Terima kasih telah membaca fic yang _update_-nya molor tidak ketulungan ini.

~Princess Fantasia~


	19. Chapter 19: Who is She?

**Chapter 19: Who is "She"?**

"Huh?"

Jack bangun dan melihat langit-langit putih yang dia ingat sebagai bagian dari Klinik karena belum lama ini dia kabur dari tempat tersebut. Tapi, dia merasa aneh telah berada di tempat itu lagi, kembali terbaring lemah di atas ranjang berseprai putih. Dia ingat jelas kalau sebelum dia jatuh tertidur akibat efek obat dari Trent, dia itu berada di bukit kolam air panas. Duduk bersandar di bawah pohon di tepi sungai dengan para Peri Harvest di sekitarnya yang mencemaskannya. Lalu...

Mata Jack melebar. Dia ingat ada yang datang sambi menyandungkan lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh teman masa kecilnya. Tapi, suaranya sama sekali tidak bisa dikenali oleh Jack. Biarpun sudah mencoba membandingkan dengan suara semua gadis di Mineral Town, rasanya tidak ada yang sama. Mungkin saja suaranya ketika bernyanyi dan berbicara biasa terdengar berbeda. Jadi, tidak akan diketahui kecuali mereka menyanyi.

Juga aroma cemara yang menguar dari tubuh si penyandung. Jack tidak ingat kalau teman masa kecilnya memiliki aroma tubuh seperti itu. Aroma itu bisa menjadi petunjuk lain untuk mencarinya, tapi Jack tidak mungkin mendekati semua gadis hanya untuk memeriksa aroma tubuh mereka. Bisa dikira pelecehan. Apalagi kalau dilakukannya pada Popuri, bisa dibunuh Rick nantinya.

Tirai disibak tiba-tiba oleh Trent, membuat cahaya matahari dari jendela ruang kerjanya menerobos masuk ke area perawatan.

"Pagi, Jack," sapa dokter muda itu. "Sudah lebih baik?"

"Ya," jawab Jack pelan karena masih merasa agak lemas.

"Kau tidur lebih dari 12 jam," kata Trent sambil mengambil papan catatannya yang sudah terpasang selembar kertas dan mulai menulis. "Tidak kusangka efeknya bisa selama itu."

"Sebenarnya obat apa yang kau berikan itu?" tanya Jack curiga. "Rasanya itu bukan obat untuk suatu penyakit. Dilihat dari efeknya yang malah membuatku lemas."

Trent yang tengah menulis sambil memeunggungi Jack, mendadak berhenti.

"Oh, ketahuan, ya?" dia bergumam.

"Huh?" Jack tidak begitu jelas mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan ketahuan secepat ini." Trent meletakkan papan catatannya.

Jack melotot. Masa' benar itu bukan obat? Padahal pertanyaannya itu sebenarnya tidak serius juga. Dia melontarkannya hanya karena kesal gara-gara kemarin dia nyaris tidak bisa bergerak karena efek obat. Bukan berarti dia sepenuhnya ragu kalau yang disuntikkan Trent itu bukanlah obat.

"Itu memang bukanlah obat," Trent mengucapkannya dengan nada yakin tanpa keraguan. Dia masih dalam posisi memunggungi Jack sehingga Jack tidak bisa memastikan ekspresi dokter itu untuk mengetahui apakah itu bohong atau jujur karena biarpun dari nadanya terdengar serius, belum tentu ekspresinya terlihat jujur juga. Tapi, ucapan Trent tetap berhasil membuat Jack semakin tercengang saja.

Trent berbalik. Wajah datar bin meyakinkannya terpasang paten. Jack mematung. Jangan-jangan... itu memang benar!?

Keringat dingin pun mengalir deras dari tubuh Jack. Dia ingin menganggap itu lelucon, tapi tampang Trent sama sekali tidak terlihat begitu. Selain itu memangnya Trent yang minim ekspresi itu punya selera humor?

"Lalu, cairan apa... itu?" tanya Jack takut-takut, tapi penasaran. Dia harap itu bukan sesuatu yang aneh.

"Itu...," Trent berhenti, membuat Jack semakin tegang dan penasaran.

"Air seni kuda."

Jack sontak histeris. Dia sampai lompat dari ranjang dan menjauh saking syoknya mendengar jawaban Trent.

"Menurut hasil penelitianku, ada suatu kandungan yang bisa dijadikan obat penyakit," sambung Trent dengan yakinnya tanpa mempedulikan kondisi Jack. "Tapi, aku perlu mengujinya untuk mengetahui kebenarannya."

"KAU MENJADIKANKU KELINCI PERCOBAAN!?" Jack menjerit horor. "Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padaku!?"

"Pfft..." Trent langsung memalingkan wajah sambil menahan tawa.

Jack terdiam cukup lama ketika melihat perubahan mendadak dari tingkah dokter itu.

"Semudah itukah kau mempercayainya?" tanya Trent yang masih merasa geli dengan tampang si pemuda petani yang masih terbengong.

"Heh?" Otak Jack mengolah sebentar apa yang terjadi sebelum dia kemudian berteriak murka setelah sadar dirinya dikerjai, "Jadi itu bohong!?"

"Ya, tadi itu cuma akting saja. Aku sedang menguji aktingku. Kelihatannya sangat alami, ya," Trent begitu bangga dengan hasil yang diraihnya. "Obat yang kuberikan padamu benar-benar obat, kok. Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal sekejam itu pada pasienku," tambahnya.

Jack pun kembali ke atas ranjang dan berbaring dengan wajah cemberut. Kepalanya masih terasa pening apalagi setelah lompat dari ranjang tadi. Bisa-bisanya dia dikerjai seperti itu. Tapi, dia akui, akting Trent memang alami. Hanya saja alami untuk adegan horor dengan peran sebagai dokter gila nan psyco. Sementara itu Trent kembali mencatat seolah yang tadi itu tidak terjadi.

"Hei, Dokter," panggil Jack pelan.

Trent menoleh. "Ya?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa ada di sini?" tanya Jack. "Seingatku aku ada di pinggir sungai dekat air terjun sebelum aku tertidur."

"Tentu saja karena aku yang membawamu ke sini," jawab Trent sambil kembali menulis. "Aku tahu kau tidak akan bisa ke mana-mana lagi karena efek obat sehingga aku bisa menemukanmu dan membawamu ke sini dengan mudah. Tapi, aku heran, kau bisa-bisanya tertidur pulas di sana. Hewan liar seperti ular bisa saja menyerangmu. Untunglah ada yang menjagamu sebelum aku tiba."

Jack sontak bangun dari posisi berbaringnya ke posisi duduk setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir Trent. "Siapa?" tanyanya sangat penasaran.

Trent berhenti menulis. "Popuri dan Claire," jawabnya tenang.

Jack terdiam. Dua orang? Berarti salah satu dari mereka datang setelah dirinya tertidur karena dia ingat jelas yang datang sebelum dirinya benar-benar terlelap cuma satu orang. Tapi, siapa yang datang duluan?  
"Kenapa kau terlihat... antusias?" tanya Trent.

"Tidak, cuma... kaget saja," jawab Jack bohong.

Trent tersenyum mengejek. "Aktingmu para sekali, Jack."

Jack pun tersenyum miris. "Ternyata kau sulit dibohongi, ya."

-x-x-

"Begitu," sahut Trent setelah mendengar penjelasan Jack mengenai apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sebelum dirinya datang. "Sayangnya aku tidak bisa membantu karena mereka berdua sudah ada di sana saat aku tiba. Aku tidak tahu mana yang datang duluan."

Jack diam saja duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Kenapa kau tidak tanya langsung saja?" saran Trent.

"Entahlah, rasanya aku tidak bisa melakukannya dengan mudah," jawab Jack tertunduk. "Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang membuatku tidak bisa melakukannya begitu saja."

Trent yang sedang duduk di kursinya, mengetuk-ngetukan penanya di atas papan catatan yang diletakkan di atas meja kerjanya. Kemudian dia berhenti dan berkata, "Aku mengerti kondisimu. Cari tahu perlahan saja. Bisa saja _dia_ tidak sadar kalau kau sebenarnya belum sepenuhnya tertidur saat itu. Itu bisa menutupinya."

Jack tertegun setelah sadar kalau Trent ternyata pengertian juga walaupun tampangnya membuatnya terlihat seperti orang yang tidak mempedulikan sekitarnya. Dia juga begitu tenang. Dokter memang harus tenang, sih, kecuali saat pasiennya sudah terlalu membuatnya kesabarannya habis. Jadi, teringat peristiwa kemarin yang membuat Jack kini malah memucat dan merinding setelah mengingatnya.

Pintu depan Klinik tiba-tiba dibuka dan masuklah Elli dengan wajah yang berseri seperti biasa.

"Pagi, Dokter," sapa Elli. Dia lalu melihat Jack yang masih duduk di pinggir ranjang. "Oh, kau sudah bangun, Jack. Merasa lebih baik?" tanyanya sambil menghampiri Jack.

"Ya, begitulah," jawab Jack.

"Hei, Jack. Terima kasih atas yang kemarin," ucap Elli dengan malu-malu dan wajahnya agak merona.

Jack tidak mengerti apa maksudnya sehingga cuma memelengkan kepalanya dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Dokter bilang kalau buket bunga yang kemarin itu darimu. Kau pun sampai rela memaksakan dirimu hanya untuk membuatnya," sambung Elli.

Jack langsung menatap Trent yang hanya tersenyum tipis sambil melambaikan tangannya pelan.

"Ah, itu... bukan apa-apa. Aku cuma... tidak tahan melihat ada seseorang yang bersedih. Itu saja," ucap Jack merendah sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tapi, itu sangat berarti bagiku," kata Elli. "Sekarang aku sudah tidak lagi merasa terbebani atau bersedih. Aku sungguh sangat berterimakasih." Senyum cerah terbentuk di bibirnya.

Jack tertegun sebentar sebelum kemudian tersenyum dan berkata, "Sama-sama."

-x-x-

"Heh? Mau pulang sekarang?" tanya Elli ketika Jack memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya setelah dirasa sudah beristirahat dengan cukup dan tidak lagi ada keluhan pada tubuhnya.

"Ya, aku sudah terlalu lama meninggalkan kebunku. Aku harus kembali," jawab Jack yang telah mengenakan kembali topi dan tasnya yang diletakkan di meja di samping ranjang. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang. Itu sudah terlalu lama. Seluruh hewan peliharaannya, terutama Brown, bisa ngambek nantinya karena belum diberi makan. Tanamannya juga belum disiram. Nanti bisa telat panen.

"Kau yakin sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Elli cemas.

"Tenang saja, aku benar-benar sudah merasa baikan, kok. Kalau ada keluhan, aku akan ke sini lagi. Mungkin." Kata terakhir dia ucapkan sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang tidak yakin.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kata 'mungkin' itu?" tanya Trent karena merasakan suatu firasat dari kata itu.

"Habis, Dokter seram. Pakai acara menakut-nakuti. Bukan mengenai jarum suntiknya, sih," jawab Jack enteng.

"Oh, begitu," sahut Trent dengan nada biasa. "Kalau begitu, lain kali kau datang, aku akan lebih seram lagi sampai kau berusaha untuk tidak jatuh sakit lagi." Aura penuh tekanannya kembali menguar sehingga Jack termundur pucat. Padahal ekspresi Trent masih ekspresinya yang biasa juga.

Elli hanya bisa melihat kedua pemuda itu secara bergantian dengan tatapan bingung.

"A-a-a-a-aku pulang dulu! Terima kasih sudah merawatku!" pamit Jack panik sambil ambil langkah seribu keluar dari Klinik.

Elli semakin bingung. "Apa terjadi sesuatu, Dokter?" tanyanya pada atasannya itu.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Trent dengan nada tenangnya sambil berjalan kembali ke meja kerjanya.

-x-x-

"Dokter benar-benar seram...," desah Jack setelah jauh dari Klinik. Dia sangat tidak menyangka dokter yang satu itu bisa seseram itu di balik wajahnya yang minim ekspresi. Kalau tahu Trent yang sebenarnya bisa seseram itu, dia merasa kalau lebih baik tidak sampai jatuh sakit lagi. Dia tidak ingin berakhir di Klinik lagi dengan dokter seram itu. Selain itu... apa penduduk lain tahu mengenai sifat seramnya itu?

Jack sudah tidak peduli lagi. Yang terpenting adalah dia harus jaga kesehatan mulai sekarang agar tidak sakit lagi. Sepertinya dia harus mengatur dengan serius jadwal kerja, makan, dan istirahatnya. Juga menu makanannya.

Jack menaiki tangga dan memasuki ladang kebunnya. Dia mendadak berhenti saat melihat ada seseorang yang sedang membersihkan rumput liar. Seseorang yang berambut pirang panjang yang sedang memunggunginya.

"Claire?"

"Semua, itu Jack!" Staid tiba-tiba muncul dari balik kandang ternak dan berseru keras ketika melihat kedatangan Jack.

Semua Peri Harvest bermunculan dari berbagai tempat. Ada yang dari balik rumah, pohon apel, dan kandang ayam. Ada juga yang muncul dengan menunggangi Brown. Mereka berlari menghampiri Jack sambil melompat-lompat riang. Claire juga ikut berbalik karena seruan si peri biru itu. Dia langsung berdiri dan menyambut si pemilik kebun tersebut.

"Selamat datang, Jack," sambutnya. "Kelihatannya kau sudah lebih baikan sekarang," ucapnya.

"Ah, ya... aku... pulang," jawab Jack agak canggung. _Kenapa rasanya jadi seperti disambut istri begini, sih!?_ batinnya. "Lalu, sedang apa kau di sini, Claire?" tanyanya untuk mengalihkan pikirannya itu.

"Karena kau sakitnya kelihatannya cukup parah kemarin dan juga kelihatannya kau tidak akan bisa sembuh cepat, makanya aku datang untuk menggantikanmu sementara mengurus kebunmu. Anggap saja ini bagian dari... balas budiku karena pertolonganmu," jelas Claire. "Popuri juga membantu tadi. Dia mengurus ayam-ayammu."

"Oh, begitu... Terima kasih. Maaf, merepotkan," ucap Jack, masih canggung. "Kalian juga. Terima kasih sudah membantu," ucapnya pada para Peri Harvest.

"Tidak masalah, budum," kata Chef. "Kami akan selalu ada untuk bisa membantumu walaupun akhirnya kami harus membatalkan acara minum teh hari ini, budum. Biasanya kami akan menolak untuk memberikan bantuan di waktu acara minum teh, budum. Tapi, untuk kali ini pengecualian saja, deh, budum."

"Kurasa tidak perlu dibatalkan," kata Jack. "Kita adakan saja di rumahku. Aku yang akan membuatkan teh untuk kalian sebagai tanda terima kasihku. Aku masih punya teh yang kalian berikan padaku."

"Asyik! Pesta Teh!" seru para Peri Harvest bersemangat. Brown juga ikut-ikutan melompat kesenangan karena melihat meriahnya sorakan para peri.

Jack menatap Claire. "Kau juga boleh ikut," ucapnya.

"Terima kasih," sahut Claire senang. "Ini pertama kalinya aku ikut acara pesta teh."

Pandangan Jack kemudian teralih ke rumah Popuri yang berada di sebelah rumahnya. "Apa Popuri juga kita ajak saja, ya? Dia juga, 'kan, sudah membantu."

"Maaf, Jack. Tapi, sepertinya tidak bisa, budum," kata Aqua. "Kami tidak bisa dilihat oleh sembarang manusia, budum. Dan Popuri termasuk yang tidak bisa melihat kami, budum. Kalau mengajak dia, dia pasti tidak akan tahu kalau ada kami juga, budum."

Jack mengusap belakang kepalanya. "Sangat disayangkan, ya. Kurasa aku akan memberikannya sesuatu besok sebagai tanda terima kasih," gumamnya. "Baiklah, ayo kita siapkan pestanya."

"YA!" seru para Peri Harvest kompak. Claire juga ikut-ikutan menyahut dengan semangat sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya ke udara.

Sore itu, Pesta Teh para Peri Harvest berlangsung di rumah Jack. Selama pesta berlangsung, dia sering melirik ke arah Claire. Diakah gadis yang kemarin? Jack sangat ingin menanyakannya, tapi tetap tidak ada keberanian yang membantunya untuk menanyakannya. Akhirnya, dia cuma diam saja mengenai masalah itu sampai acara pesta teh selesai.

**Welcome to My Fic! \(^O^)/**

Oke, aku bikin sedikit pengecilan kemungkinan siapa yang akan menjadi pasangan Jack sekaligus siapa teman masa kecilnya itu. Jadi, silakan tebak-tebak aja, deh #sokmisterius.

Jawaban _review_~

To **motoharunana**: Pairingnya sekarang antara Popuri dan Claire. Tapi, belum pasti yang mana.

To **echinesia**: Salam kenal juga, Nechii-san. Iya, itu adegan juga bikin aku ngakak sendiri pas ngetiknya karena sambil membayangkannya. Si Trent benar-benar kubuat OOC sekali di sini. Padahal aslinya tidak begitu. Adegan absurd seperti ini juga tidak ada malah di _game_.

To **kurama . n . kitsune**: Terima kasih ^^

Sekian balasan _review_-nya. Terima kasih telah membaca.

~Princess Fantasia~


	20. Chapter 20: A Bet

**Chapter 20: A Bet**

Alun-alun kembali diramaikan oleh penduduk Mineral Town untuk mengadakan sebuah festival seperti biasanya. Setelah Festival Balap Kuda yang dilaksanakan pada tanggal 18—di mana Jack dua kali kalah taruhan, sekarang diadakan kembali sebuah festival yang sebenarnya paling ditunggu oleh Jack dan Ann. Festival Memasak. Sebab mereka telah sepakat akan adu kemampuan memasak di hari itu. Pesertanya cukup banyak juga saat itu selain Jack dan kedua peserta andalan Mineral Town, Ann dan ayahnya, Doug. Ada Anna yang menghidangkan kue, Manna yang menghidangkan sup miso, dan yang paling tidak terduga adalah Karen karena Jack dengar dari Popuri kalau sebenarnya gadis itu tidak bisa memasak. Terbukti dengan masakan yang dihidangkannya yang sejujurnya tidak bisa ditebak itu apa. Tapi, Jack akui kegigihannya yang tetap ikut Festival Memasak walaupun masakannya tetaplah tidak jelas bentuknya. Kalau bentuknya saja sudah tidak jelas, bagaimana rasanya, ya?

Jack sendiri menghidangkan mie kari. Sementara Ann menghidangkan salad dan Doug menghidangkan nasi goreng. Kedua hidangan mereka tidak tampak seperti hidangan biasa. Memang berbeda kalau masakan tersebut diolah oleh ahlinya. Ternyata memang tidak akan mudah menghadapi para ahli memasak. Tapi, Jack tetap percaya diri dengan masakannya yang juga tidak dibuat dengan cara biasa. Dia sudah mengolah dan menambahkan beberapa bumbu yang membuat rasanya tidak seperti mie kari biasa.

"Aku juga ingin ikut sebenarnya," ucap Popuri dari pinggir alun-alun bersama Claire. "Tapi, Manna selalu menghidangkan masakan yang cuma bisa kubuat."

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba membaca buku resep? Pasti bisa membuat yang lain," saran Claire.

Popuri merenung sejenak. "Tapi, kalau baru mencobanya sekarang, kurasa tidak akan seenak yang kubayangkan yang pastinya tidak akan membuatku yakin bisa mengikuti festival ini. Belum lagi harus bersaing dengan Ann dan ayahnya," jawabnya sambil menatap meja yang ditempati Ann dan Doug. "Omong-omong, kau tidak ikut, Claire?"

"Aku tidak begitu percaya diri dengan kemampuan memasakku. Masakanku itu cuma masakan biasa. Tidak ada yang istimewa walaupun bukan berarti tidak enak, ya," jawab Claire. Dia kemudian melirik meja yang ditempati Jack. "Bagaimana dengan Jack, ya?"

"Menurutku dia akan baik-baik saja," ujar Popuri yakin. "Masakannya itu tidak kalah dengan Ann dan ayahnya. Saat dia membawakan kue ke rumahku beberapa hari yang lalu, rasanya enak sekali."

"Menurutku juga begitu," sahut Claire. "Kudengar dari Ann dia itu sering memasak sendiri saat tinggal di kota. Jadi, dia itu sudah mahir."

"Kalau sudah selesai, bagaimana kalau kita mencicipi masakannya?" saran Popuri.

"Boleh juga, sih... Aku juga tetap penasaran. Eh, sudah dimulai," seru Claire saat melihat Juri Masakan yang berpenampilan serba ungu dan berbadan gemuk mulai mencicipi masakan peserta. Dimulai dari masakan Doug yang langsung dipuji sangat enak seperti masakan seorang profesional. Lalu, masakan Ann yang juga mendapat pujian yang tidak beda jauh dengan ayahnya.

Ann melirik Jack yang berada di meja lain seolah mengatakan "Kalahkan itu". Jack semakin merasa tertantang. Dia membalas tatapan Ann dengan maksud mengatakan "Aku tidak akan kalah".

Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang membuat Jack tidak boleh kalah dari Ann. Cukup dari gadis berkepang itu saja. Kejadiannya beberapa hari lalu setelah Jack memberikan kue sebagai tanda ucapan terima kasih pada Popuri atas bantuannya saat dirinya sedang sakit. Ketika tiba di rumah, dia memandang bunga yang ditanamnya bersama dengan Popuri sambil tersenyum tipis. Lalu, bertemu Ann yang entah ada angin apa berkunjung ke rumahnya dan mengagetkannya dengan meniup tengkuknya diam-diam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Jack sambil mengusap tengkuknya yang ditiup usil oleh si gadis tomboy itu.

"Tidak, cuma mau mengagetkanmu saja," jawab Ann santai. "Habis... caramu menatap bunga itu agak... gimana, ya? Senang? Memangnya ada apa dengan bunga itu?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Jack. "Bunga itu cuma bunga yang kutanam bersama Popuri sebelum Goddess Festival."

"Ho... Popuri, ya..." Entah kenapa tatapan Ann saat ini membuat Jack merinding. Gadis itu seperti merencanakan sesuatu yang tidak bagus. "Kau tahu, aku dengar kalau Claire dan Popuri menjagamu saat kau tertidur di bukit karena efek samping obat."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Jack.

"Claire pulang telat di hari itu. Aku menanyakannya dan dia menjawab begitu," jawab Ann tetap dengan nada santai.

"Ya... Lalu?"

"Setelah itu aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan Dokter mengenai dugaan kalau salah satu dari mereka berdua adalah teman masa kecilmu ketika aku lewat di depan Klinik untuk mengantar makanan Pastur."

"Dasar penguping," tuduh Jack langsung.

"Sudah kubilang itu tidak sengaja!" bentak Ann menyangkal. Dia mendengus kesal karena tuduhan Jack itu. "Aku juga sebenarnya tidak bisa membantu karena aku sedang tidak ada di sini saat kau berkunjung. Itu sebabnya aku tidak mengenalmu sama sekali. Dan aku tidak tahu apakah ada yang keluar atau masuk ke desa saat itu. Bisa saja ternyata gadis itu adalah orang luar juga yang datang ke sini untuk liburan sementara. Cuma pulangnya lebih lama darimu. Dulu turis lumayan banyak datang." Tangannya dia lipat di depan. "Jadi, kau sudah bisa menduga siapa orangnya?"

"Sejujurnya belum. Aku masih belum bisa memastikannya," jawab Jack, sedikit memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menanyakannya langsung saja?"

"Aku yakin kau sudah tahu kalau aku merasa itu bukan hal yang mudah dilakukan."

"Tanya saja susah," sindir Ann. "Kalau begitu, biar kubantu menanyakannya."

"Jangan!" cegat Jack cepat.

"Aduh... 'Kan tinggal tanya," umpat Ann. "Kenapa, sih?"

"Setelah kupikir... aku tidak siap menanyakannya karena takut... dia marah." Jack agak tertunduk muram.

"Kenapa takut dia marah?"

"Yah... Kau tahu, 'kan, kalau sudah bertahun-tahun aku tidak berkunjung ke sini setelah pertemuan terakhir kami. Biarpun aku tidak berjanji akan berkunjung cepat, tapi ini sudah terlalu lama juga."

"Oh, ayolah... Dia pasti mengerti kondisimu," Ann mencoba menyemangati.

"Tetap saja... Aku merasa tidak siap."

Alis Ann menukik tajam. Geram melihat sifat pengecut yang diperlihatkan pemuda petani itu. "Jangan pengecut begitu! Kau itu 'kan laki-laki! Beranilah sedikit!" bentaknya murka.

"Heh, kalau kau berada di posisiku kau juga pasti tidak akan bisa semudah itu menanyakannya!" balas Jack dengan suara yang tidak kalah lantang. "Kau harus tahu kalau aku itu tidak tahan melihat orang lain kecewa karena ulahku!" Kedua tangannya mengepal erat.

Ann kembali mendengus kesal. "Oke, kita taruhan! Bila saat Festival Memasak nanti aku yang menang, kau harus memberanikan diri untuk menanyakannya. Bila hasilnya sebaliknya, aku akan memenuhi satu permintaanmu."

"Aku tidak mau bertaruh untuk hal seperti ini," tolak Jack mentah-mentah.

"Bukan itu yang menjadi intinya. Ini hanya pemicu agar kau berani."

Jack menghela nafas. Kelihatannya dia tidak punya pilihan lain. "Baiklah, kuterima," jawabnya dengan terpaksa. Dia pun menyeringai. "Bersiaplah. Kau pasti akan menyesal melakukannya."

"Heh! Aku tidak akan kalah kalau dalam memasak," balas Ann. Dia sama sekali tidak merasa gentar. Dia yang memberi tantangan, tentu saja tidak akan mundur.

Dan begitulah, di hari festival ini mereka terlihat bersaing ketat. Jack pun sampai membuat masakan terbaik yang bisa dibuatnya dengan bahan seadanya karena sekarang masih musim pertamanya di Mineral Town, dia belum memiliki banyak bahan yang bisa dia tambahkan ke masakannya.

Jack itu bukannya tidak mau menanyakannya. Dia hanya belum siap. Butuh waktu untuk mempersiapkan mentalnya dengan segala kemungkinan terburuk yang terjadi walaupun dia tidak tahu akan butuh waktu berapa lama. Lagipula tujuannya datang ke Mineral Town bukan cuma untuk menemui teman masa kecilnya. Tapi, juga untuk mengembalikan kondisi perkebunan kakeknya. Kalau sampai mentalnya jatuh karena ternyata membuat kecewa teman masa kecilnya itu, dia takut itu akan berpengaruh pada pekerjaannya.

Juri Memasak masih terus melanjutkan mencicipi masakan peserta. Anna dan Manna masih diberikan komentar positif, namun Karen, Juri agak terlihat terkejut sekaligus merasa aneh dengan masakannya yang... "ajaib". Dan akhirnya giliran Jack.

"Wah... Ini enak sekali. Campuran bahan-bahannya begitu pas." Komentar tersebut membuat Jack tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada Ann walaupun hasil akhirnya nanti masih belum pasti.

Pengumuman pemenang kontes memasak tersebut baru diumumkan saat sore menjelang malam. Kelihatannya juri tersebut agak kesulitan menentukan pemenangnya karena dari komentarnya saja sudah jelas ada beberapa yang membuatnya terkesan. Para peserta dikumpul di tengah lapangan. Menanti dengan tegang hasil penjurian.

"Pemenang kontes tahun adalah... Doug!"

Doug maju untuk menerima penghargaan. Jack dan Ann sempat terlihat kecewa karena itu artinya mereka tidak tahu siapa yang terbaik di antara mereka. Tapi, pemenang yang diumumkan setiap tahunnya memang cuma satu orang.

"Apakah ini artinya kita seri?" tanya Jack pada Ann di sampingnya.

Ann terlihat berpikir. "Bagaimana kalau kita tanya dulu pada juri mengenai siapa yang terbaik cuma di antara kita?" sarannya.

"Apa kau tidak takut itu akan mengecewakannya?"

Ann mengkerutkan dahinya. "Mengecewakan?"

Jack menatap si Juri Masakan yang terlihat bercakap-cakap dengan serunya bersama Thomas dan Doug. "Dia itu datang untuk mencicipi masakan yang murni dimasak setulus hati. Bukan untuk dijadikan ajang taruhan. Kalau dia tahu, dia pasti kecewa."

Ann pun ikut menatap si Juri Masakan untuk beberapa saan. Kemudian dia menghela nafas pelan. "Yah, kurasa kau benar. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya kecewa kalau tahu hal itu. Aku juga akan merasa sangat terpukul pastinya. Aku pasti tidak bisa menahannya sekarang. Butuh waktu untuk menyiapkan mental menerima hal terburuk macam apa yang akan diperlihatkannya bila aku memberitahukan yang sebenarnya."

Jack memutar badannya menghadap Ann. "Jadi, kau sekarang sadar bagaimana kondisiku juga, 'kan?"

Ann agak tercengar. Dia pun tersenyum tipis. "Oke, kau menang. Aku tidak akan memaksa. Aku pun tidak akan memberitahu apa-apa mengenai masalahmu pada mereka."

"Juga lupakan mengenai taruhan kita. Kita sama-sama kalah karena tujuan kita bukanlah benar-benar untuk mengikuti kontes ini. Jadi, taruhannya batal."

"Ya, kita lupakan saja. Berikutnya kita benar-benar harus membuat dengan tujuan mengikuti kontes. Tidak ada masalah lain yang dilibatkan."

"Yup!"

Mereka berdua tertawa pelan bersama. Biarpun entah kapan Jack baru bisa siap menanyakan kebenaran siapa teman masa kecilnya sebenarnya, dia tetap akan menanyakannya suatu hari nanti. Dalam hati dia pun tetap merasa kalau dirinya memanglah pengecut.

"Apa telah terjadi sesuatu di antara kalian?"

Jack dan Ann hampir melompat kaget dengan kemunculan Popuri dan Claire di dekat mereka tanpa disadari.

"Hei, aku cuma tanya. Tidak perlu sekaget itu," gerutu Claire dengan wajah sedikit cemberut.

"Maaf. Kami tidak menyadari kedatangan kalian," ucap Jack. Dia merasa _deja vu_ untuk yang satu ini.

"Kalian tadi sempat berbicara serius. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Popuri, mengulang pertanyaan Claire.

"Ah, itu bukan apa-apa. Kami cuma membicarakan apa yang membuat kami kalah dari Ayah," jawab Ann tidak sepenuhnya jujur. Dia tidak mengatakan bagian taruhannya.

"Kalian benar-benar serius dengan kontes ini," ucap Popuri. "Hei, boleh kami menyicipi masakan kalian?" pintanya.

"Tapi, makanannya sudah dingin. Apa tidak masalah?" tanya Jack.

"Makanan tidak boleh dibuang-buang. Kalau ternyata masih terasa enak, bukannya itu artinya kalian memasak dengan sangat baik?"

Jack dan Ann saling menatap sebentar. Mereka berdua tersenyum, lalu memperbolehkan kedua gadis di hadapan mereka itu menyicipi masakan mereka.

**Welcome to My Fic! \(^O^)/**

Kisah Jack kembali berlanjut. Dan sebentar lagi ceritanya memasuki Summer! Yeah! Yah, para pembaca sekalian pasti sudah tahu apa artinya. Musim baru, masalah baru... Gitu, deh... Hehe...

Sebenarnya aku berencana memasukkan OC untuk musim berikutnya. Rencanya juga cuma memasukkan seorang saja. Tapi, entahlah apakah akan terwujud atau tidak saat pembuatannya. Pendirianku tidak tetap. Lihat saja nanti.

Waktunya balas _review_...

To **Motoharunana**: Ya, kita lihat saja akhirnya.

To **Muneyoshi**: Masih misteri memang.

To **kurama . n . kitsune**: Mungkin... #sokmisterius.

To **Ummu Syauqi**: Selamat datang di Fandom HM. Makasih komentarnya. Yah, memang masih perlu banyak belajar untuk menulis cerita biarpun cuma fanfiction. Bunganya masih utuh, kok, walaupun nantinya akan mati juga karena pergantian musim.

To **echinesia**: Andai saja _scene_ satu itu dimunculkan di _game_-nya, pasti seru tuh. Dan pada akhirnya masih belum pasti juga kapan akan ditanya. Haduh, diundur-undur terus. Sama dengan pembuatan fic yang satu ini yang sering diundur... #ngakudenganbangganya.

To **Clairechan**: Sudah dilanjut.

To **Bijuu vs jinchuuriki**: Makasih. Sempat kepikiran begitu juga kalau gadis kecil itu adalah Claire. Tapi, 'kan, masih belum pasti...

To **Satsuki Kobayakawa**: Bikin multichap itu berat juga, lho. Apalagi untuk cerita HM. Aku juga sempat main yang char cewek. Tapi, karena yang kumainkan berbahasa Jepang, nggak lanjut, deh #ikutcerita.

To **Mrs. Taiga11012**: Makasih. Pair tetap masih dirahasiakan karena pendirianku yang tidak tetap ini... Hehe...

Sekian balasannya... Terima kasih telah membaca...

~Princess Fantasia~


	21. Chapter 21: Bandana Boy

**Chapter 21: Bandana Boy**

Sebentar lagi musim semi berakhir. Tinggal beberapa hari lagi untuk pergantian musim ke musim panas. Jack pun mulai memanen tanamannya untuk terakhir kalinya di musim semi ini. Begitu memasuki musim panas, dia harus mengganti semua tanaman ladangnya. Begitu pula dengan bunga yang ditanamnya dengan Popuri. Mau tidak mau harus merelakannya karena bunga itu akan mati saat pergantian musim.

Mengingat tentang musim panas, itu mengingatkan Jack pada liburan musim panasnya dulu. Di musim itulah dia bertemu dengan teman masa kecilnya. Kenangan yang di saat itu pula menjadi saat terakhir dirinya bisa bertemu kakeknya. Musim panas memang meninggalkan banyak kenangan untuknya.

"Pagi, Kak Jack!" sapaan dari seorang gadis kecil mengagetkan Jack yang sedang memanen hasil kebunnya.

"May?"

"Kak Jack, boleh aku memerah sapinya?" tanya May dengan senyum cerahnya.

Jack malah terbengong karena gadis kecil berpenampilan Indian itu tiba-tiba saja muncul dan ingin memerah sapi. Tak lama kemudian Barley datang menyusul cucunya itu.

"May, jangan mengganggu pekerjaan, Jack," tegur sang kakek seraya mengelus janggutputihnya.

"Tapi, Kek, aku bosan. Semua orang sibuk bekerja. Aku kesepian," lirih May.

Melihat May membuat Jack seperti melihat dirinya saat masih kecil. Dirinya juga sering merasa kesepian karena kedua orangtuanya selalu sibuk bekerja dan dia juga tidak memiliki banyak teman saat itu. Karena kesibukan orangtuanya itu juga yang membuatnya menghabiskan liburan musim panas di tempat mendiang kakeknya dulu. Jadi, dia bisa mengerti perasaan May. Tapi, dirinya sekarang juga tidak bisa menemani gadis itu untuk bermain karena pekerjaannya hari ini begitu banyak.

Jack pun menghampiri mereka, meninggalkan pekerjaannya yang belum selesai. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke Gereja?" sarannya. Dia cuma teringat pada Carter yang hampir selalu berada di Gereja tanpa memiliki banyak kegiatan. "Biar kuantar ke sana."

"Ide bagus," sahut Barley. "Tapi, maaf jadi merepotkanmu."

"Tidak masalah," ucap Jack. "Ayo, May." Dia mengulurkan tangannya yang segera diraih oleh gadis kecil itu.

-x-x-

Ide Jack untuk membawa May ke Gereja memang sesuai harapan. Carter bersedia menjaga May hingga sore nanti saat pekerjaan Barley di pertenakannya selesai karena dia memang tidak memiliki banyak kegiatan. Ketika itu juga Stu datang dengan wajah murung dan tampak sedang bosan.

"Ada masalah apa, Stu?" tanya Carter dengan nada ramahnya.

"Aku bosan. Semua orang sibuk bekerja. Tidak ada yang punya waktu untuk bermain denganku," jawab Stu.

"Kebetulan sekali. Kau punya masalah yang sama dengan May. Bagaimana kalau kalian berdua main bersama di sini?"

"Kurasa itu lebih baik. Tapi, kita main apa?"

May menghampiri Stu dengan riang. "Kita main rumah-rumahan saja," jawabnya polos.

"Sudah kuduga," desah Stu pasrah.

Jack juga sudah menduga May akan bilang begitu. Dia cuma bisa tersenyum maklum. Kemudian dia memandang Carter. "Dari sini, tolong, ya, Pastur."

"Tentu. Serahkan saja mereka padaku," sahut Carter.

"Kalian berdua jangan nakal, ya," pesan Jack pada May dan Stu.

"Ya, Kak!" sahut kedua anak itu bersamaan. May menyahut dengan semangat, tapi Stu menyahut dengan nada yang sebaliknya karena permainan yang akan dimainkannya nanti bersama May.

"Ayo, kita main, Stu~" ajak May dengan semangat sambil menyeret Stu masuk ke dalam Gereja. Yang diseret tetap cuma bisa pasrah saja.

Setelah itu Jack segera pamit karena dia masih punya banyak pekerjaan di kebunnya. Tapi, sebelum itu dia teringat kalau dirinya berencana untuk membeli makanan ikan karena sekarang dia sudah memelihara ikan juga walaupun cuma beberapa ekor di kolam di samping kandang ayam. Karena sudah terlanjur dekat Supermarket, jadi sekalian saja membelinya. Supermarket juga sudah buka.

-x-x-

"Kau sudah memelihara ikan juga rupanya," tegur Karen ketika melihat Jack memesan sejumlah pakan ikan pada ayahnya.

"Ya, kurasa tidak masalah menambah peliharaan lagi. Daripada kolam di rumah tidak terpakai. Lagipula memelihara ikan tidak sulit," ujar Jack sambil membayar di meja kasir.

"Kalau kupikir juga fasilitas di kebunmu memang lengkap untuk bisa merawat beberapa jenis ternak sekaligus. Termasuk ikan," ujar Karen.

"Selain itu," ucap Jack, "kalau mau makan ikan, tinggal ambil dari kolam saja. Tidak perlu repot lagi memancingnya."

Karen terkekeh pelan. Tidak begitu merasa heran untuk yang satu itu. "Dasar..."

Selesai berbelanja, Jack kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kebunnya. Kali ini dia memilih jalur melewati Inn yang sepertinya dilewati di saat yang salah karena menemukan Ann keluar tiba-tiba dari Inn sambil marah-marah dan membanting pintu.

"Ann?"

"Eh, Jack?" Ann sendiri terkejut melihat Jack yang ternyata berada di depan Inn. Pasti dia sudah melihat gayanya yang marah-marah itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jack cukup penasaran. Tidak biasanya Ann marah seperti itu.

"Bu, bukan... apa-apa...," jawab Ann agak tergagap. "Aku cuma agak kesal pada Ayah yang memintaku untuk segera menikah saja. Padahal aku belum siap untuk itu. Selain itu, apa kau bisa membayangkan aku mengenakan gaun pengantin?"

Jack terdiam sejenak, membayangkan seperti apa Ann yang mengenakan gaun pengantin. Sedikit tidak beda jauh dengan saat Ann mengenakan kostum Dewi saat perayaan Goddess Festival sebelumnya. Tapi, kelihatannya tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilannya dengan gaun tersebut.

"Aku bisa membayangkannya. Menurutku kau cocok saja mengenakannya. Malah lebih bagus," jawab Jack dengan polosnya.

Ann tertegun dengan wajah merona karena tak menduga akan mendapat jawaban seperti itu dari Jack.

"O, oh... begitu, ya. Ba, baguslah kalau kau merasa begitu," ucap Ann kembali gagap dengan nada dan wajah yang malah diketuskan. "Sudah dulu. Aku harus kembali bekerja. Dah." Dia pun masuk begitu saja meninggalkan Jack yang terbengong di tempat.

"Aku salah bicara, ya?" gumam Jack bingung karena cara Ann menanggapinya.

-x-x-

Sebuah kapal berlabuh di dermaga Mineral Town saat Zack sedang memeriksa daftar pesanan Supermarket untuk stok musim panas yang tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Juga ada pesanan dari Yodel Ranch dan Poultry Farm untuk kebutuhan ternak mereka. Zack menoleh dan langsung terkejut ketika melihat kapal apa yang berlabuh itu. Dia juga semakin terkejut begitu melihat siapa yang turun dari kapal tersebut.

"Ah, akhirnya sampai juga di Mineral Town," ucap si penumpang kapal yang turun itu. "Lama tidak jumpa, Zack," sapanya pada si pria berotot yang masih tertegun dengan kedatangannya.

"Kau... Kau datang lebih cepat dari biasanya," komentar Zack.

"Perjalanan kali ini lebih cepat. Lagipula tidak masalah kalau aku datang lebih cepat, 'kan? Aku juga ingin menikmati sebentar musim semi di sini."

Si penumpang kapal yang merupakan seorang pemuda berkulit gelap dan mengenakan bandana ungu itu kemudian melangkah melewati Zack. "Aku akan ke penginapan dulu untuk menyimpan barang-barangku."

Mendadak pemuda itu berhenti dan melirik sedikit ke arah Zack yang ada di belakangnya. "Oh, ya. Kudengar kalau pewaris perkebunan di dekat bukit itu sudah datang. Apa itu benar?"

"Ya, namanya Jack. Dia sudah di sini sejak awal musim semi," jawab Zack.

"Oh, Jack, ya... Terima kasih sudah memberitahu," pemuda itu kembali melangkah meninggalkan daerah Pantai Mineral. "Jack... Seperti apa, ya, orangnya?" gumamnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

-x-x-

Ann masih terbayang-bayang perkataan Jack mengenai pendapatnya tentang gaun pengantin. Wajahnya pun jadi kembali merona setiap kali mengingatnya.

"Dasar Jack. Caranya menyampaikannya itu terlalu blak-blakan," dia mendumel sendiri sambil melap meja. Ekspresinya tampak mengeras karena menahan malu. Belum pernah ada yang beranggapan seperti itu padanya. Wajah Ann kemudian perlahan kembali melunak. Biarpun blak-blakan, apa yang dikatakan Jack juga bukanlah hal negatif. Seharusnya itu bagus. Dia pun jadi tersenyum sendiri tanpa menyadari kalau Doug terus memperhatikan tingkah putrinya itu dengan tatapan heran.

"Kau kenapa, Ann?" tanya Claire yang juga menyadari tingkah aneh Ann hari ini. Lebih tepatnya setelah dia marah-marah tadi.

"A, ah! Ti, tidak ada apa-apa, kok," sangkal Ann cepat.

Pintu utama Inn terbuka perlahan seraya dengan masuknya seseorang ke dalam Inn yang langsung menarik perhatian Ann, Claire, dan Doug.

"Selamat dat— Kau?" Ann terkejut saat melihat siapa yang datang. Doug pun tak kalah terkejut juga. Sedangkan Claire menatap bingung karena tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya yang datang itu.

-x-x-

Menjelang sore Jack akhirnya menyelesaikan seluruh pekerjaan di kebunnya. Ternaknya juga sudah dia masukkan ke dalam kandang dengan bantuan Brown untuk sapi dan domba. Anjing kecil itu semakin hari semakin bisa diandalkan dalam menjaga ternak dan kebun. Semua peralatan berkebunnya telah dia simpan pada tempatnya, lalu diganti dengan alat pancingan. Hari ini dia ingin memakan sushi. Jadi, dia perlu ikan laut segar untuk membuatnya. Kalau yang dipelihara di kolamnya itu ikan air tawar. Memang tidak masalah juga membuat sushi dengan ikan air tawar, tapi dia lebih suka membuat sushi dengan ikan laut. Mumpung dekat pantai, dipancing saja ikannya. Lebih terjamin kesegarannya.

Dengan semangat dia melangkah keluar dari area kebunnya, tapi dia mendadak berhenti saat melihat Popuri dan May sedang berbicara dengan seseorang yang belum pernah dilihatnya di Mineral Town tepat di depan Saibara Shop. Seorang pemuda berkulit gelap dan mengenakan bandana ungu. Penampilannya begitu khas seorang yang sering menghabiskan waktu di pantai dan laut. Kedua gadis yang bersamanya itu terlihat sangat senang.

"Kai, lama tidak jumpa," sapa Popuri riang.

Jack tertegun sejenak mendengar nama yang disebutkan Popuri itu. "Jadi, itu Kai, ya...," gumamnya. Nama Kai memang sudah sangat menempel di kepalanya. Apalagi dengan cara Rick bercerita mengenai pemuda yang katanya cuma datang selama musim panas itu. Tapi, apakah Kai memang seburuk yang diceritakan Rick? Kelihatannya tidak begitu. Apalagi Popuri dan May terlihat begitu akrab berbicara dengannya.

Pemuda bernama Kai itu melihat Jack yang masih terdiam di puncak tangga sambil memperhatikannya. Dia pun permisi pada Popuri dan May untuk menemui Jack. Dengan langkah santai dia menghampiri pemudia petani tersebut.

"Kau yang... bernama Jack. Benar, 'kan?" tanya Kai.

"Ya," jawab Jack pelan.

"Kau sedikit berbeda dari yang kubayangkan, ya," ucap Kai sambil tersenyum yang sejujurnya terlihat seperti merendahkan di mata Jack. Jack pun sempat merasa terganggu dengan caranya berpendapat mengenai dirinya itu. "Aku Kai. Mulai musim panas nanti aku akan membuka pondok di pantai. Datanglah kalau ada waktu."

Setelah itu pemuda bandana itu melangkah pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Jack. Sampai pemuda itu menghilang di tikungan, Jack terus memperhatikannya. Sikapnya memang terkesan angkuh yang wajar membuat Rick begitu membencinya. Ditambah itu membuatnya juga kalah pamor. Tapi, entah kenapa rasanya ada yang mengganjal pada cara Kai bersikap itu. Sikapnya itu rasanya bagaikan... topeng.

-x-x-

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka Kai akan datang secepat ini," ucap Ann sambil membereskan piring yang telah dicuci setelah Inn tutup.

"Kai... pemuda yang baru datang itu, ya? Memangnya ada apa dengannya?" tanya Claire yang membantu Ann membereskan dapur.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada apa-apa, sih... Cuma dia itu punya masalah dengan beberapa penduduk di sini. Terutama dengan Rick. Salah satu alasannya karena adiknya cukup dekat dengannya. Alasan lainnya... mungkin kalah pamor," jelas Ann, meletakkan piring terakhir di rak. "Memang sekilas dia terlihat angkuh dan suka merendahkan, tapi menurutku dia cukup keren. Bagaimana menurutmu, Claire?"

Claire agak ragu menjawabnya. "Karena baru kali ini aku bertemu dengannya, aku tidak bisa berpendapat banyak tentangnya. Tapi..."

"Tapi?" Ann begitu penasaran dengan kelanjutannya.

"Dia itu... seperti orang yang mengenakan topeng."

**Welcome to My Fic! \(^O^)/**

Dan Kai pun muncul! Ini merupakan saat yang paling kutunggu dalam pembuatan cerita ini. Dan akhirnya memasuki musim baru setelah 3 tahun lebih! Sungguh parah! #nangislebay.

Untuk pemberitahuan, fic ini telah direncanakan dibuat secara terpisah untuk setiap musimnya. Jadi, mulai chap berikutnya akan dilanjutkan ke fic yang baru. Itu supaya bila ada pembaca baru, tidak terkesan ceritanya terlalu panjang untuk dibaca karena saya sendiri kalau mau membaca fic yang belum dibaca dan melihat ternyata _chapter_-nya sangat banyak, apalagi di atas 25 chap, dan belum ada status _complete_, jadinya perlu banyak pertimbangan juga untuk mulai membacanya. Walaupun fic ini juga ceritanya memang panjang, sih, karena mengikuti kisah di _game_-nya. = ='a

Oke! Kita lanjut ke _review_~

To **Bijuu vs jinchuuriki**: Yang akan jadi pasangan di festival itu lihat saja nanti, ya~#kumatlagisokmisteriusnya.

To **Motoharunana**: Oke, sip!#angkatjempol.

Sekian balasannya. Karena mulai chap berikutnya akan dilanjutkan di fic baru, jadi...

**Sampai ketemu di bagian Musim Panas!**

~Princess Fantasia~


End file.
